36 Weeks & Counting
by BluBoo0003
Summary: Rin's broke and she's come up with two options for a temporary second income. One: Sell her body, not appealing. Two: Sell her body out to him temporarily, not ideal. But bills need to be paid, food needs to be bought and her younger sister needed to be fed and clothed. It wasn't ideal for her either way. But the things you did for family and friends...
1. To Sell Your Soul

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 1**

Rin contemplated her options carefully, either way she was selling her body but one was not as damaging as the other as she pondered the pros and cons of her situation. True she needed the money, Lord knew those student loans weren't likely to pay themselves magically and she needed a job. Sighing she looked at the paper again, she couldn't believe she was doing this!

But she figured she'd done a lot worse things in her short life…

What the hell, you only live once! Quickly her hand signed the contract before she could over think it and leaned back. The things you were willing to do for your family and money. Getting up she mailed the contract and letter to him, hoping, praying he'd accept a few of her revised terms but doubted she'd be so lucky. Before she could change her mind and do something unbelievably reckless like breaking into the mail box to retrieve her contract Rin walked back to her crummy apartment. Leaning against the door of her crummy little apartment Rin decided not to think about what she had just agreed to do.

Setting up her art station she began to paint quickly, furiously, and frantically so as to lose herself in her thoughts rather than dwell on what she had just agreed too. It was beyond reckless but she didn't exactly have a lot of choices at this moment.

Before she had been fine, life had been good. School, she had thought, was being paid for by her father who apparently was not who the world thought him to be. He up and disappeared on her leaving her with creditors and loan sharks circling and demanding money. She had used up her trust to pay for all the debts, leaving her certifiably broke. Because she refused to drop out of school she had applied for a several scholarships and a few loans to finish school. Graduating top of her class though didn't really help her cause, as it turned out her father was a conman, her name was soiled and she was guilty by association. Not discouraged Rin had become a waitress at the restaurant she currently lived above. It wasn't a bad life, but it certainly wasn't ideal.

As it turned out it could only get worse for her. Apparently her father had had a fling with a maid about eight years back and the poor girl's mother had died. Rin had been shocked three years ago when she had opened the door of her crummy apartment to a five year old girl who was clutching the hand of a social service agent along with a note. Taking in her half-sister wasn't the worst thing, Kagome was actually a very sweet child. The worst part of the arrangement was Rin's already limited funds disappearing to take care of a growing child. Despite her spending dollars and making pennies Rin managed to support Kagome and let the child lead a happy, healthy life even if it meant Rin skipped a few meals here and there. It wasn't like there was any harm in that, was there?

Rin made certain Kagome was at every dance recital, sports event, school function, and birthday party there was to attend. Kagome was flourishing under Rin's care while Rin felt liked she was slowly withering and fading away. Her needs, her wants didn't matter, it was as if her life no longer mattered so long as Kagome was happy, healthy and fed. But even that was turning into a luxury the twenty-five year old was stretching to make work. Being a career waitress didn't have any merits, and it didn't pay enough to make two people live off of it. Still Rin hadn't complained as she had sold her paintings to make ends meet.

It was sheer luck and coincidence she ran into him after all these years. In truth she had been shocked when he had walked into the café, but at the same time she was happy. They hadn't seen each other since childhood, he had been shocked to see her working at the café. He offered her a seat and let her relax for a moment while they caught up, Rin did most the talking as she always had but she had always had a talent for prying information out of him when needed. That night had been no exception. Rin had managed to pry a few tidbits of information out of him: he was married, he was the head of his father's company now since his father had died, and his life was good. Just little things which wouldn't have meant much to anyone unless they knew him. To her they painted a portrait. His marriage wasn't ideal, his father's company holders were irritating him, and his life was normal; it was all about reading between the lines where he was concerned and it was something she had always excelled at.

It had become routine for them to meet up at her work about once a week, he'd have his usual while she had ten minutes off her feet talking about anything and everything. To her it was nice to have a friend again, since about four years ago she didn't have 'friends' most of them had baled on her once it was known her father had been a conman. She never mentioned that to him or her money troubles, she loved talking about Kagome with him since he appeared to listen and to rant about her bad days. She had forgotten how good it was just to have someone to talk to.

It was his wife's proposal though which had just about blown her out of the water when his wife and him walked into her restaurant. Apparently it was obvious she was strapped for cash and they had a proposal for her. She was young, healthy, and strong enough to help them.

Sighing Rin let the paint brush drop numbly from her fingers.

What had she done!? Wanting to scream with her frustration at her decision she walked to her bed, fell on it and screamed into the pillow. Was she an idiot or something!? Or was she still in love with him, Rin was inclined to think the later since she didn't think herself to be an idiot.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Rin glance at the eight year old who had just walked in to the apartment.

"Nothing," Rin smiled quickly as she stood. "You want a snack?"

"Yeah," Kagome chirped as she took Rin's hand and walked three steps to the kitchen. Even when Kagome was little she had held Rin's hand no matter how close their destination. Rin was slightly certain that Kagome's hand holding had something to do with her mother's death but never really pressed the girl for details or information.

"What do you want? We have cookies, strawberries, or cookies?" Rin joked as she pulled out the 'secret' stash of cookies she bought exclusively for Kagome.

"I'll have two cookies please!" Kagome giggled as Rin pulled out the chocolate chip cookies. Peeking in the jar she wanted to cry, there were only two left and no pay check until next week. She was overdrawn, overdue, and barely hanging on. Perhaps selling her body to him hadn't been the worst decision of her life.

"So how was school?" Rin asked as she poured the last of their milk for Kagome.

"Okay I guess, Sango got detention for slapping Miroku," Kagome explained.

"Again!?" Rin gasped dramatically, Kagome giggled.

"Yeah, but Miroku had it coming, he grabbed her butt!"

"Oh, naughty boy how old is he?"

"Nine," Kagome grinned.

"What are they teaching kids these days?" Rin shook her head in exasperation as she ignored her grumbling stomach.

"He says his hand is cursed, he got detention too."

"Good for him, boy needs to be taught manners. Anything else interesting happen today?" Rin asked as she took the offered half of a cookie.

"Inuyasha said a bad word, his big brother wasn't happy about that since he had to come to the school, I could hear Inuyasha being scolded!" Kagome gasped her wide blue eyes widening even more. "I thought big siblings were supposed to be good," she grumbled, Rin just chuckled.

"Not everyone can be as cool as me," Rin teased.

"True," Kagome agreed solemnly, it was so serious Rin fought back a laugh. The eight year old was serious about the statement for some reason. That and she looked so cute being serious.

"So nothing else happened today?" Rin asked as she bit the last quarter of her half of a cookie.

"No, Kaede liked my painting. Ayame and I ran away from Koga, and Kikyo was mean."

"Too bad, but otherwise it was a pretty good day?" Rin inquired seriously now, she knew a lot about Kagome and paid close attention to her little sister but Kagome was keeping something back from her at the moment.

"Yeah, oh andInuyashakissedme."

"Wha!?" Rin was floored, Kagome burst into a fit of happy giggles.

"Yeah!"

"You have to tell me everything," Rin gasped dramatically as she hugged Kagome messing up her kid sister's hair. "I can't believe my kid sister had her first kiss, oh boy this is exciting!" Rin laughed as she hugged Kagome who was gasping for air.

"You're silly Rin," Kagome informed her once Rin set her sister on the ground.

"You have no idea," Rin chuckled thinking of what she had just sold herself to do. It wasn't as if she tried to be silly but she tried not to take life so seriously, Kagome on the other hand took her life very seriously. Rin found it difficult to be serious about her life when it was so depressing, it was nicer to enjoy the little things in her life.

They chatted some more then Kagome sat down to start her homework. Getting up Rin walked to the kitchen and contemplated what she was going to make Kagome. In the end she settled on an omelet under the guise of 'breakfast-for-dinner' which was what Rin did for celebrations. Quickly shutting the fridge door on the minimal contents of the fridge she closed her eyes and hoped to make ends meet again. After dinner Rin checked over Kagome's homework, as always. Her sister watched TV for an hour then got ready for bed while Rin got ready for work. The eight year old crawled into bed and Rin walked in.

"You know I love you, right kiddo?" Rin asked as she tucked Kagome in.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed looking up at Rin with wide eyes.

"Good, then you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you right?" Rin continued.

"Yeah," Kagome started to sound nervous.

"Alright, well I might be doing something…crazy but I need you to know I'm doing it for you. I need you to trust me even if I don't talk about it. Okay?" Rin felt like pleading then but held it in as she studied her sister's wide blue eyes.

"You're not going to die are you!?" the child looked stricken then.

"No, nothing like that but I'm about to do something really crazy." Rin informed the girl who relaxed a little.

"How crazy is crazy?" Kagome asked.

"Certifiably nuts," Rin confided since she was certain that was an accurate description of what she was about to leap into. Selling her body, gods above when had she become so desperate!? She stroked Kagome's cheek and smiled softly at her sister. "Don't worry, it's not dangerous but it's definitely crazy."

"Is it for money?"

"Yeah," she admitted, the eight year's blue eyes darkened then.

"Are we poor?"

"Yeah," Rin answered shakily. It was true, they were certifiably broke, but they weren't in debt and that was the important thing. Being at zero was a lot less stressful than being below zero.

"Do you need my five dollars?" Kagome asked, Rin smiled at her sister's sweet offer.

"No, that's yours. You keep it, save it," Rin advised as she kissed her sister's brow and tucked her in before locking the window, putting Kagome's walkie-talkie on the nightstand and slipping her own walkie-talkie into her apron pocket then flipping on the portable heater for Kagome. "Call if you need me," she murmured to the eight year old who was falling asleep before locking up the apartment and walking downstairs to work. Taking a deep breath, Rin plastered on her best smile then walked into her job. Her back ached, her feet were killing her and her face was numb but she worked her whole shift from eight o'clock to two in the morning.

"Rin, can you close shop?" she looked over at Myoga, the owner of the restraunt she worked at.

"Yeah," Rin agreed as she continued mopping the floor while Myoga disappeared into the night. Humming to herself she listened to the walkie-talkie for Kagome, it was mostly for if there were intruders or bad dreams but lately it had been because Kagome was lonely at around two or three in the morning and Rin was cleaning up shop. Turning on her battered iPod she played the music as she cleaned up for the opening at six. Finished she was about to close up shop when he appeared in all his silver glory and her heart trembled, carefully Rin set aside her menial task as she opened up the door he was knocking on.

"Yes?" she asked cracking the door ever so slightly to talk to him, gold eyes bore down on her. Sighing she conceded to open the door and let him in, he immediately breezed past her as if he was irritated about something.

"Do you need something, Sesshomaru. I'm locking up and I have to get up at six to get Kagome ready for school," Rin started.

"You're hired." He said firmly, Rin gaped at him as she sat on the counter stool. "Ayaka liked you."

"You mean you want to hire me?" Rin felt like she had been struck by lightning had struck her, a jolt ran down her spine.

"Hn," as always, such an enlightening answer from Sesshomaru.

"Are you certain there's no one more qualified, like a demoness or something?" Rin questioned since this was a serious matter and it was not a topic to take lightly. His gold eyes bore into her as they had when they had been children. It was a look which would have Rin doing a happy dance if he demanded it just to make him happy, but that had been when they were children. Now she was twenty-five, about to do something woefully insane if she agreed and refused to bend under that look. Of all the crazy things she had been willing to do for him this was the first one she had been uncertain about, it was certifiably nuts! Selling her body to him, him of all people and yōkai!

"Ayaka thinks you're the perfect candidate." He said coldly.

"And what about you?" Rin asked cautiously, his golden eyes were curiously blank and hiding something from her. It was a look she had received once a long time ago as a child from him.

"You are an acceptable candidate, here's the appointment time and address." He handed her an envelope before walking out of the restaurant. Rin's shaky fingers pulled open the envelope, it was a good thing she was sitting or else she'd have collapsed at what she had just agreed to do by opening this envelope. But God knew she needed the money and Kagome needed to be taken care of. She could do this, she breathed as she pulled out the sheet of paper, her copy of the contract then the address and time of where she was to be.

_Ten o'clock, Dr. Suikotsu at Shikon Hospital, suite 11._

_**Do Not Be Late.**_

Rin frowned at Sesshomaru's imposing handwriting as she read the contract over again then sighed. This was a matter to dwell on after she got Kagome at school. Getting up on shaky legs Rin walked up to apartment. Peeking into Kagome's room after locking up again she was relieved to see the child sleeping soundly then she walked to her room. Flopping onto her bed she tried to sleep but was unsuccessful since her mind wouldn't settle with what she had just signed her life away to.

Swallowing she tried to be reasonable with herself but couldn't since her heart was pounding away. Of all the stupid, idiotic things! She stared at her ceiling as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Her alarm buzzed causing her to jump out of her bed in shock. Groaning she hopped into the shower, hopped out, got dressed in tattered jeans and a purpled shirt with gold butterflies then went to wake up Kagome who snapped and snarled at Rin. Finally frustrated Rin scooped up her younger sister, sat her in the shower then flipped the water on cold, Kagome screamed as she leapt out of the shower. At least she was awake, Rin thought grumpily walking back to the kitchen to pull out Coco Puffs for Kagome who was showering at the moment.

Once Kagome ate breakfast Rin tugged on her sweatshirt, offered Kagome her coat and they both walked out into the cold windy, city streets. Kagome took her hand, Rin was glad she had bought Kagome the gloves and mittens at the beginning of fall, it was freezing out! Rin's teeth were locked as they walked to Kagome's school. A limo pulled up infront of the school then. A little boy, around Kagome's age with white hair and dog ears hopped out, if the silver hair and golden eyes were difficult to miss then his red outfit was impossible to miss. Kagome released Rin's hand as she ran to the boy.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hugged the boy, Rin leaned against the school wall seeking some shelter from the wind while Kagome greeted the boy.

"Kagome, _**ger-off!**_" he choked out, Kagome dragged him up to her then.

"Rin, this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is my big sister Rin!" Kagome introduced them.

"Aren't you cold?" he blurted out, Rin laughed as she fought off another shiver.

"No," Rin grinned at him, the boy stared up at her with wide amber eyes.

"Really?" the boy persisted.

"Yep, I don't feel the cold anymore," she admitted, she felt the wind instead.

"Inuyasha!" Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha all looked up at one irritated silver man. Rin's eyes widened, then she quickly walked off without saying her goodbyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" she heard Sesshomaru demand.

"I was talking to Kagome's older sister!"

"There's no one over there, come here and get your bag," Sesshomaru ordered. Rin knew the kids hadn't noticed her departure if even the mighty Sesshomaru had missed her exit as she hurried down the alley. Teeth chattering all the way. So much for a stealthy exit, she thought as she cut across a street towards the restaurant. The wind wiped her hair around her as she tried to walked quickly, and carefully towards her apartment again. Call her a coward but until it was ten o'clock and she couldn't avoid it anymore, she wanted to avoid Sesshomaru and Ayaka at all costs.

Walking into her chilly apartment she sighed then sunk to the floor. Gods was she such a pathetic person! How had she stooped this low? Never in her life had she stooped this low! And she had stooped pretty low, even going so far as to sell blood to pay for rent so she could pay for food with her paycheck. Closing her eyes she fought back her tears, her stomach growled again. It was reminding her why she was doing this. Kagome had to be fed, she needed some food today or else she might collapse, and they needed to make it to the next pay check. They couldn't. Rin felt like crying then as she sat against the door. Oh well, she decided, suck it up and live with the decisions you make. This decision was one to help out a friend and to save her and her sister from starvation; which for her wasn't out of the realm of possibilities.

Sitting up she looked at the clock and decided she had better get walking or else she'd be late for the preliminary examination. This was important. Getting up she tugged her sweatshirt a little tighter around her though it wasn't much help since it was getting to be pretty threadbare. But it'd have to do until she had enough money for a new one. Thank goodness Sesshomaru would pay her well, she was certain she'd be needing a new wardrobe sooner or later with this job she was taking on. Gritting her teeth against the cold she hurried through the busy streets, briefly ducking into a department store to warm up for a moment.

Hurrying into the hospital Rin asked for directions to Dr. Suikotsu's office then strolled down the warm hallways. Rin hadn't really been able to afford her heating bill so she had bought a little portable heater for Kagome's room. It left Rin enjoying the warmth of her showers, the blow drier and public buildings. At this moment she couldn't care more or less about her appointment as she meandered through the hospital.

"Rin!" her eyes snapped onto a beautiful woman with silver hair and brilliant blue eyes. Her smile made Rin's heart constrict with pain but Rin plastered a smile in return.

"Hi," Rin greeted as she avoided looking at Sesshomaru.

"Rin," Sesshomaru greeted coldly as they walked into the doctor's office. Dr. Suikostu was very polite to Rin as he explained the procedure she'd be undergoing. Rin quietly listened as it was explained she'd be undergoing traditional surrogacy, artificial insemination (yay?). All they had talked about was how she'd be willingly selling her body to carry Sesshomaru's pup or pups as the doctor had explained and they wouldn't be hers. Ayaka had been excited, she wanted the babies so badly but couldn't. Honestly shock had Rin tuning everyone out.

"Excuse me for one moment," Rin gasped in the middle of Dr. Suikotsu's explanation, as she fought to remain calm, knowing she was failing miserably as she bolted out of the office, down the hallway and straight for the janitor's closet. Locking herself in she tried to breath. Gods she really was insane, or desperate, or falling to pieces. She was really going to do this, was she crazy!? Nope, her mind filled in, just broke and half starving and barely staying afloat. Sliding to the floor Rin tried to reason with herself on the mess she had just gotten herself into.

There was a knock on the door, she knew who it was without answering. This was how he had found her in elementary school, Rin remembered that. She also remembered he had a nasty habit of breaking down very sturdy doors when they weren't unlocked for him. Knowing fifteen years wasn't likely to have changed him she flipped the lock and scooted out of the door way. He entered then sat in front of the door after having flipped the lock. Both sat in silence while Rin digested the information she had just been given. Half of the kid would be hers, half would be Sesshomaru's but in the end the pup would belong to Ayaka and Sesshomaru, not her. It was a lot to digest for her, but as she sat there in silence she knew this was for the best.

"I thought you didn't want hanyous." Rin finally voiced, his amber eyes looked at her.

"Not my decision," he shrugged, Rin scowled at him.

"Oh don't tell me the mighty Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have options, you're world is filled with options and possibilities! You want a life of no options I'll give you mine, I'll live in the big fancy home with the family and despise the mortal world while you work dead end jobs, spend dollars and make pennies and starve yourself so you can feed your younger sibling. "Yes, Sesshomaru, I see your life is filled with no options." He merely tilted his head to the side, Rin's stomach growled and she let her head fall back against the wall. "You have no idea how hard life can really be and the infuriating part is you think you do just because you've never gotten along with your father or mother."

"Rin."

"No! I doubt the last fifteen years have improved your relationships with your family members. You don't get to tell me you have no options, you don't get to think that with everything you have that you're too ungrateful to appreciate because I'd give everything I have and then some to have a shot at the options you have." She heaved a sigh as she fought back the tears at just admitting her deepest feelings. It wasn't something she was proud of, it wasn't something she liked knowing about herself and it was so irritatingly petty it hurt her. Kagome's face filled her head, Rin sighed then looked Sesshomaru in the eye.

"I'll do this, but when this is over I never want to see you, the pups or Ayaka ever again." She said firmly, knowing that if she wasn't firm on this she'd plead to be in his life so as to see them. "I want a clean break, and a fresh start for me and Kagome."

"Alright," he agreed then she stood to leave the closet.

* * *

><p>Running into Rin after years of not knowing where she was or how she was had been a relief to him. But it had hurt him to see how far down she had fallen in the world, he remembered the news about her father and then he couldn't find her. Now as he watched her walk into the doctor's office again he wondered just what Ayaka had gotten them into. No matter how he looked at this he was hurting his best friend, and Rin was his best friend, but Ayaka wasn't giving up her figure for a few heirs. It didn't help that Sesshomaru wasn't interested in Ayaka and hadn't touched her in their three years of marriage, the woman disgusted him. But it had been an arranged marriage, they had both known they were to marry the other since they had been small pups. Much to Sesshomaru's displeasure. He hated the bitch with a fiery passion, Ayaka was a genuine nightmare in his mind.<p>

But until she had dragged Rin into this little scheme of hers he hadn't thought her malicious, just spoiled and bratty. Now though…now he wanted nothing more than to kill Ayaka, the bitch was making Rin suffer. Sesshomaru didn't let anyone let Rin suffer as he walked back into the doctor's office. Glancing at Rin he wondered if there was any way to talk her out of this, to just create a job for her at his company so she wouldn't have to suffer but the determined look in her eye warned him she wouldn't be swayed from her decision. He glanced at Ayaka who had a smug, superior smirk on her red lips, just what was the bitch's game? Sesshomaru hadn't figured out the purpose in this game of Ayaka's.


	2. To Sell Your Control

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 2**

Uncomfortable, exposed, cold, uncomfortable, and wide open all accurately described how she felt as she stared at the ceiling trying to think of anything but what Dr. Suikotsu was doing. Gods above she really was doing this, perhaps she had lost her mind. It wasn't out of the realm of possibilities. Why did they have to keep doctor's offices so damn cold!? Rin wondered as she fought back the desire to shiver, heat, heat would be nice at the moment. Especially right now, something metallic clanged on a tray, Rin winced as she wanted to squirm now. There was some uncomfortable pressure.

She grimaced, it was obviously too late about thinking of running now. Just stare at the ceiling, just relax, ignore the cold, and do not think about the weird doctor, Rin ordered herself as she lay there. Finally the doctor stood up, the rubber peeled off his hands, Rin's dark eyes flicked towards the handsome man and felt unbelievable uncomfortable again.

"Alright, just relax for ten minutes and I'll back," he was leaving.

"And if I don't want you to come back?" Rin grumbled to herself when the door shut. Could they seriously not turn up the heat!? Gods above she was freezing. She hated doctors appoints as it was but did they really need to torture you with the cold? Then there was the annoying ticking, Rin lifted her head to look at the timer, it was one of those cheap oven timers but the ticking! Talk about nerve wracking. As if to top it all off here she was laying here completely exposed. Sighing Rin went back to glaring at the ceiling while trying to ignore the ticking. It was getting on her nerves. This was not conducive for relaxing, she was going to tell Dr. Suikotsu this when he got back, she was going to give the jerk a piece of her mind then leave with as much dignity she had left to go pick Kagome up from school.

_**Ding! **_

Rin jolted and just about fell off the examination chair. What the hell were they trying to do to her!? Kill her before she even had the pups!? Oh this had to be bad for the blood pressure, she thought rubbing her brow as the door opened. Involuntarily she glared at Dr. Suikotsu while he gave her a lecture on she was not to be doing anything hazardous; dang there went her bungee jumping plans, no alcohol; though she sorely needed it right now she couldn't afford it, and she was to take it easy; yeah right! He clearly didn't work as a waitress or have an eight year old to raise. Her next appointment was in a few weeks, she should try to take a pregnancy test in a few weeks too and she'd need to keep in touch with Sesshomaru and Ayaka.

Once the doc left she dragged on her clothes. Perhaps she got lucky and Sesshomaru's wife wouldn't be here. If only she could be so lucky, she thought glumly as she dragged her jeans over her hips and the shirt over her head. Ditching that awful paper examination gown. Pulling on her sneakers Rin walked out of the office, she had been instructed it was alright to be perfectly normal. Rounding the corner Rin stopped, back tracked, then peeked around the corner at the sight which had her back tracing.

On second thought she wanted to be alone, dealing with an excitable woman after what she had just done was not a good idea in her mind. Walking out of the hospital Rin contemplated why she had agreed to this. She knew money was a good excuse, she did need the money but in the long run she wouldn't have ever done this for money. Gods was she pathetic!

Ever since kindergarten she had been hopelessly in love with her third grade buddy Sesshomaru. And it wasn't puppy love like everyone had believed, true it had started out that way by he really had been the only person to care about her. Teachers had been reluctant to pair him with any of the other children since he was cold, indifferent, and had a vicious temper when provoked. Rin had been the class mute, and somehow Rin had always gravitated to the third grader who terrified his teachers. It had shocked everyone when Rin had ended up being his only exception, they had paired her with him immediately. Sesshomaru had taken care of the bullies like Naraku and Kagura for her, being Sesshomaru's friend made it dangerous for other people to pick on her. Stopping at an intersection Rin pondered this for a moment, for about five years, before she had a new family she had had a really good friend. Sesshomaru was the only person in her small world she loved, absolutely loved. Seeing after all these years had just proven to her it hadn't been a puppy love. Rin walked across the street, plastered on a smile for Kagome as she walked up to the school gate. The bell rang and children hurried out.

"Rin!" Kagome shouted as she came flying at her with two girls on her tail, one with brown hair and the other with red hair. Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin's waist in a tight hug.

"What's this about? I just dropped you off at school!" Rin asked slightly amused at her sister's reaction.

"Rin!" she looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"One second Kagome, I have to talk to Inuyasha's big brother." Leaving the child by the brick wall she walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Bring Kagome, we have a few things to discuss," he ordered, sighing Rin motioned for Kagome who walked up behind her to peek at Sesshomaru from behind Rin. Rin didn't understand where her sister's shyness was coming from but ignored it as she climbed into the car. Inuyasha hopped in and perched himself by Kagome clearly unhappy about something.

"So Kagome, what did you do today?" Rin asked, Kagome relaxed and brightened as she and Inuyasha got into dramatic explanations about life in the third grade. Apparently Sango and Miroku had detention again, Sango for hitting the pervert and Miroku for being the pervert. Koga kissed Kagome's cheek, Rin smothered a laugh at Inuyasha's scowl. Shippo was Kagome's kindergarten buddy. Ayame got in trouble for giving Hiten a black eye in dodge ball. Manten pulled Yura's hair because he wanted more hair for his head. Kikyo was mean, again though Inuyasha seemed to try to defend Kikyo and infuriate Kagome with that topic. The Band of Seven (seven brothers who were apparently the school bullies) managed to pick on the new kindergartener Shiori. Eri, Ayume, and Yuka were all planning a sleep over and had invited Kagome, Kagome started her pleading and Rin deflected by saying she'd think about it. There was a kid, Naraku's son, his name was Hakadoshi and apparently he liked being mean to Kagome and Inuyasha. And at lunch Kagome had sat with the shy boy Jineji.

"Sounds like an interesting day," Rin concluded.

"Yeah, oh and I made this for you in Kaede's art class!" Kagome sat up, Rin turned in the passenger's seat to take the picture.

"It's beautiful Kagome!" Rin exclaimed, Inuyasha snorted receiving a baleful glare from Kagome. Rin smothered a laugh at her sister's seriousness at the insult and assured her she loved the picture. It was of a flower field, it was well done for an eight year old. They pulled up to Sesshomaru's mansion, Inuyasha and Kagome bolted out of the car racing into the mansion. Before Rin could open the door Sesshomaru had her door open and a hand offered. Rin didn't take the offered hand but smiled at him as she got out of the car and shoved her hands into her pockets. Both of them hurried into the house where it was warm.

"I had no idea an eight year olds day could be so…full," Sesshomaru admitted once they walked into his office, Rin giggled.

"It's all about the questions one asks," Rin admitted. "She gives me something different every day." Rin didn't think Kagome even understood the meaning of living the same day over and over, she'd likely continue living each day differently with how bright, friendly and fun loving she was. But Rin worried about how serious Kagome took everything. Rin sat across from Sesshomaru then.

"I am aware of your living situation and it is not acceptable." Sesshomaru cut down to the point, Rin heaved a sigh. She totally agreed with him but she didn't feel like defending herself with lies of loving it.

"It's the best I can do," Rin replied cautiously.

"I am aware, you will be moving on grounds here. We have a fully functional guest house."

"I can't," Rin started sputtering.

"You will, and while we are on the topic I am willing to give you a job after all…this is over, but while this is going on you will not be waitressing." He was firm on the topic, Rin glared at him.

"I am not about to be a freeloader!" Rin snapped.

"You aren't a freeloader, you are to be pregnant and it is to my understanding having a job which requires you to be on your feet all day and carry heavy trays is not good for pups." Sesshomaru apparently wasn't a stupid about the pregnancy thing as she wanted, Rin had hoped to keep the only job she had managed to procure but it seemed she wouldn't be so lucky. Glaring at Sesshomaru Rin was trying to think up an argument which would let her keep the _only_ job she had managed to get. Nothing popped to mind since she too had read a few things on pregnancy.

"What job are you giving me after all of this is over?" Rin asked in defeat, there was no arguing that look on Sesshomaru's face. Though his face was it's usually blank façade but it was just an act, she could see his jaw was set and his eyes determined. With Sesshomaru Rin had figured out it was all about noticing the little things, things most over looked.

"You will be a marketing artist, I have seen your college portfolio and am impressed. I am certain you will flourish in the company," he sounded so sure when Rin didn't feel so sure about it. True she had been a good artist in college but the last time Rin had genuinely focused on painting had been four years ago, her confidence was not as certain on this as Sesshomaru's was. Four years was a long time for human talents to diminish.

"What about Kagome?" Rin asked.

"She will be moving with you of course. She and Inuyasha get along well enough and you need her close. Here she will be driven to and from school every day," he assured Rin. She frowned then, Rin _liked_ walking Kagome to school, it was nice exercise.

"No," Rin said firmly, he lifted a brow. "I want to continue to walk Kagome to and from school, I will need exercise and I like walking her to and from school. Besides it'll be about the only time your demon ears aren't around to hear everything and I'd like that."

"I do not eavesdrop, Rin." He sounded peeved at her but she lifted her brows skeptically, his hearing was too good for his own good. Besides she needed a good few hours a day alone to think, aloud sometimes but for the most part in silence. It was her time when she was walking home after dropping Kagome off or going to pick Kagome up.

"You are going to be stubborn about this," he guess.

"Well if you're to be micromanaging my life from the day I conceive to delivery I want some freedoms and privacy from you." Rin assured him, his amber eyes glinted with amusement.

"I won't micromanage your life," he countered.

"Yeah right and I'll be pregnant with triplets," Rin snorted. Sesshomaru was a control freak in ways, it was why he had control of his emotions and everything about his life screamed perfect. Aside from her there was little Sesshomaru tolerated which wasn't perfect, when things he couldn't control through fear or power happened it tended to irritate him. Rin didn't think he noticed that though. People were always in natural awe of Sesshomaru they wouldn't notice him controlling them.

"You never know," she paled at the amusement in his eyes.

"I'm human, I can't cenceive a litter of pups," Rin grumbled though now she had a feeling she had managed to jinx herself somehow but wouldn't worry about it yet.

"Your things will be brought here, you and Kagome will be provided for as stated in our contract, and all medical will be handled by me," he assured her, Rin sighed in relief so he wasn't going to make her suffer through this pregnancy. "You will maintain a proper diet, you need more weight on your bones, and you will be in need of a new wardrobe as will Kagome if she is to stay here. Ayaka will help you two with that."

"Alright, anything else I should know about while I'm here."

"Yes, do not ditch Ayaka again when she takes you to the doctors. She was panicked," Sesshomaru informed her coldly, Rin fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I like Ayaka but I don't want her to go with me to _those_ doctors' appointments, ultrasounds and other things, sure it's her pup too, but not these first few." Rin admitted, his golden eyes weren't revealing anything then, Rin glanced at her lap. It was uncomfortable enough going to those appointments but knowing Ayaka and her nervous energy was outside the door made Rin feel jumpy. To Rin it was like getting a double shot of expresso, downing four pots of coffee, then injecting more pure caffeine into her veins, it made her jittery and anxious. She wanted to be calm for those appointments and that was hard enough for her to accomplish. With Ayaka just on the other side of the door it was impossible.

"Would you rather I take you?" he finally asked in a calm deep voice. Rin blushed but nodded, he was calm and not as stressful to be around. "I will arrange it," he said and she felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"It is what you are comfortable with, Rin." She peeked at him then, his gorgeous face was still a blank mask. Rin felt the urge to trace the two magenta strips gracing each cheek and the crescent moon which hung in the center of his forehead. She shook off the desire. He was no longer hers, not that he had ever been hers.

"Thanks," she muttered as she relaxed again.

"One last condition, you are to eat meals in the main house." Sesshomaru didn't seem to be budging on this matter, Rin shrugged. It was his pups, they were her body snatchers once they were conceived and they weren't hers so she'd do as he pleased.

"Alright." Rin agreed before she was dismissed.

"You are to move in here immediately, if you have anything in particular you want to save from your old apartment you had better tell Jaken." With that Rin was effectively dismissed. Walking out of the office she tripped over something, tumbling onto the ground with a loud thud. Oh, that had hurt, Rin curled up reflexively trying to catch her breath.

"You stupid human! Watch where you are going!?" a voice shrieked at her, Rin just closed her eyes as she tried to breathe again.

"Jaken," a sharp voice slice through the shrill voice's ranting. Two large, strong hands scooped her up before she could protest and she was in the air. Rin curled into Sesshomaru as she had when she had been a hurt child and focused on getting past the pain she felt at that moment. She was set down on something soft, a couch she guessed as she relaxed then.

"Open your eyes Rin," she cracked her eye at his command. A frown formed.

"You're still being bossy," she grumbled then took the first easy breath since she had taken the header into the floor. Tomorrow she'd have some nasty bruises, something she wasn't looking forward to.

"Rin?" she looked up to the doorway at a set of wide scared blue eyes looking at her.

"I'm fine," Rin waved Kagome off. Instead of leaving the girl rushed into the room, past Sesshomaru, climbed onto the couch and curled up beside Rin. "What's the matter?" Rin inquired gently when the girl burrowed into her side.

"I saw you fall, I thought you'd die like mommy did," Kagome mumbled, Rin stroked the girl's hair.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily kid," Rin assured her while Sesshomaru looked confused. She smiled at him, she had never seen him look so confused over anything. Not even when she had thwarted him in a game of chess as a child.

"Is Kagome not your child?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not even close, she's my baby sister," Rin explained then Sesshomaru nodded before leaving her be with Kagome.

"Mommy tripped like that one day, she fell down the stairs and never woke up," Kagome explained miserably.

"Well, you're not getting rid of me." A big blue eye peeked up at her full of fear.

"You promise?"

"I cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," Rin assured her sister who nodded in satisfaction before burrow back into Rin's side. Both of they just lay there, Rin was just trying to wrap her head around today's events while Kagome was obviously working out a few of her own fears. Rin had never pressed her younger sister as to what happened to her mother, it obviously upset the child since Kagome often times burst into tears when the topic was approached. But today she finally had an idea of what had happened to Kagome's mother.

"Come, humans," Rin frowned as she looked at a toad like creature who's shrill voice was irritating her.

"You're rude," she growled at the toad before scooping Kagome and walking out of the room with the sleeping eight year old. The toad had a few remarks of his own but Rin threatened him with a torturously slow death if he dared to wake her younger sister since Kagome was clearly exhausted. The toad took her seriously as he shut up and lead her to the 'guest house' it was a nice house, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a fully functional kitchen with a large spacious living room and a library. The toad left her and Kagome be so Rin carefully carried Kagome up the stairs. Rin decided the bedroom next to the master bedroom would be Kagome's and set the girl on a queen sized futon. Apparently someone else had thought like Rin for Kagome's things were in the room, a back pack, a framed picture of her mother, and clothing.

Walking into the master bedroom Rin looked around, the few things she considered of value were here, along with the few battered books she hadn't sold with everything else. Clothes were in the dresser, she wasn't sure if they were her clothes or not but they were clothes all the same. Stripping out of what she was wearing she rummaged through the drawers, finding what she wanted she pulled it over her head before falling onto a gigantic futon. Dragging a blanket over herself she closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her. She sincerely doubted she would get pregnant the first try with this artificial insemination process, in fact the doctor had assured her it wasn't probable the first go.

Stretching out on her stomach Rin tried to fall asleep.

Over the next few weeks there were drastic changes for her. Few had to do with her new living arrangement. It was Ayaka's and Sesshomaru's attitudes which had drastically changed. At first glance Rin had thought Ayaka had wanted to be an involved member of…whatever weirdness this was, since she had been the one to demand it. But she had abandoned Rin quickly leaving Rin alone in this mess, or so she thought. Sesshomaru hadn't been surprised when Ayaka had taken a trip to the tropics, in fact he said she was late to it since normally she bailed sooner. Much to her shock it was Sesshomaru who became her one man support system in this mess. Where it had taken three days for Ayaka to show her true colors it had taken Sesshomaru two days to show his when he became her support system.

The first few weeks of living with Sesshomaru and his family was strange, stranger was walking to the main house for a large breakfast, lunch, and dinner. True Ayaka was never present but Rin found it hard to relax when she felt like a pig being fattened for slaughter, strange as that sounded. Still it was nice not having to worry about when her next meal was going to be. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha attended these breakfasts with her and Kagome, Sesshomaru never ate anything but Inuyasha was a mini black hole. The first shopping trip had been a nightmare for her, Inuyasha had come with her and Kagome and both of them had broken out into a giant fight. A sympathetic mother assured her parenthood got easier and Rin just about died of mortification then. She wasn't a mother, she was an older sister!

But today was her second appointment, the second try since she wasn't pregnant, to her relief and disappointment. She had taken four tests just to be certain. Sesshomaru wasn't disappointed and Ayaka was suddenly so detached from this whole process Rin wasn't certain what to think as she sat in the car with Sesshomaru.

"Don't take it so personally Rin, Ayaka doesn't commit to anything." His words from earlier in the week rang through her head when he had read the note over her shoulder. It was clear there were issues in their marriage but to what extent Rin didn't know.

"Rin." His voice dragged her back to the present as her head whipped around to look into a set of concerned golden eyes and a blank face.

"Yeah?" she blinked a few times in shock at the proximity of his face.

"We're here," he replied, she looked at the opened passenger door he was holding and the hand he was offering.

"Oh," Rin took his hand as he pulled her gently out of the car. She quickly shoved her hands into her sweatshirt pocket so as to limit the excitement pulsing through her at his touch. He was married! She was nothing more than a surrogate for the love of God!

They walked into the doctor's office again. Rin sat nervously in the waiting room fighting off the chills which were washing over her in waves. He grabbed her hand sending a jolt down her and had her whipping around to stare at him, he wasn't even looking at her as he read over what she assumed to be business reports. She relaxed, smiled a little as she closed her eyes and squeezed his hands. When her name was called her hand slipped from Sesshomaru's and she walked into the doctor's office again. She stripped again, teeth chattering as she pulled on the examination gown. Climbed onto the table as instructed, and resumed the position she had held previously the last time she had been here.

Uncomfortable, exposed, cold, uncomfortable, and wide open all circulated through her head again as she tried to ignore the slight pressure from down there. Dr. Suikostu tried to lighten the awkwardness with a few jokes but Rin didn't think any joke would be appropriate at this moment as she bleakly stared up at the ceiling. The pressure was uncomfortable, she wanted it to go away, but didn't voice this as the doctor worked. Her finger was tapping away nervously on the flat of her stomach as she fought off shivers and the urge to wiggle away from the uncomfortable pressure down there. She was also fighting the urge to run away as fast as she could, run back to Sesshomaru for protection. Instead Rin did what she did best in embarrassing or painful situations.

She remained silent as Dr. Suikostu gave up jokes and went about talking about nothing really.

To her it still felt so weird. Finally he was done, gave her the same instruction as last time then started the hated timer. Once he was gone Rin lifted her head to glare at the timer, she wanted to shot it for the nonstop ticking sound. Groaning she fell back against her perch, the ticking was irritating! Laying there she contemplated bringing a shoe or something to throw at it next time, she was pretty certain there'd be a next time too. The ticking was stressing her out as she lay there staring at the ceiling. Silently she pleaded to be pregnant this time to stop this indignity, this position was so much more humiliating in her mind.

_**Ding!**_

Rin jolted and nearly fell off the platform again with shock. Dr. Suikostu walked in again and Rin felt like dying of mortification as he gave her another pep talk. It felt so weird after what he had just been doing. Once he was gone Rin snatched up her panties, dragged them up again, wiggled her pants up over her hips then dragged her shirt back over her head and zipped up her sweatshirt. Please let her be pregnant to stop the humiliation and embarrassment of these appointments. Shoving her hands into her pockets she walked out of the examine room to see Dr. Suikostu and Sesshomaru talking when Sesshomaru's golden eyes snapped onto her.

"Ready to go?" he asked, she nodded. "Let's be off."

"Yes," she agreed quickly as she hurried out of the office to the car. Honestly she thought she was in front of him until he opened the door for her, she thanked him as she slipped into the car. Sitting there she wanted to bolt but relaxed when Sesshomaru started the engine and they drove off again.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the car with a nervous Rin was…odd to him. When they had been little nothing made Rin nervous, not even when she had been jumped by Naraku. Rin had the ability to face everything head on, fight it or go with it but nothing in his memory had made Rin nervous. They drove in silence with the radio playing softly, Rin relaxed as they got further away from the hospital. His nose was filing away every scent coming off of Rin for later references when it changed suddenly.<p>

He blinked, it was different. In just an instant her scent had changed.

He pulled up to the manor again, Jaken had gone to pick up Kagome and Inuyasha so when Sesshomaru saw the luxurious car in the drive he had internally groaned. Ayaka had returned with his mother. Just what was this bitch up to!? Even he couldn't figure this out, there was nothing for her to gain or lose by this so what was her game. Sesshomaru got out of the car, ran to Rin's side of the car, opened her door and helped her out. He was quick to steer Rin to her quarters and texted Jaken to send Inuyasha and Kagome to Rin's quarters while he went to deal with his mother and Ayaka. There was something going on here he couldn't figure out.


	3. To Sell Your Life

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 3**

They walked into his office; he carelessly tossed his coat onto the couch in his office as he walked to his desk. Both silver haired women took a seat across from him. Amber glared at his mother's golden eyes and his wife's brilliant blue eyes. Both women looked back at him, his mother's gaze baleful while Ayaka began to fidget under the intense glare. Now he knew she was up to something, he just needed to figure out what.

"Ayaka told me you two hired a surrogate," his mother said accusingly. Internally he chided himself for agreeing with his mother's view on the matter but at the same time he was not touching Ayaka. Even now the stench of another man filled his nose, he looked to his mother.

"That is correct," might as well be honest since there weren't any alternatives.

"You are breaking the will! You'll lose your inheritance!" his mother screeched, he merely frowned since he knew his inheritance was what had arranged his marriage to Ayaka. Her blue gaze darted to him then her lap, he looked back to his mother.

"I am not, the will says I must be married by the time I was thirty, I am, you arranged it. The will also states I needed an heir by the time I am thirty, Ayaka had the idea of using a surrogate since she does not wish to lose her…life style." He decided that was an accurate description of Ayaka's reasoning. "InuTaisho's will only requires I look after Inuyasha and his inheritance until he is thirty, it requires I be married which you arranged to be profitable for yourself mother, and it requires I have an heir by the time I am thirty. It did not say how I was to procure that heir, Ayaka does not wish to carry the pups or bear them so she hired a surrogate."

In truth his first reaction to his father's will was fuck it, he didn't care about having heirs or being married. It wasn't until he was to be taking care of Inuyasha that he had started to think about his future, a family was appealing to him. Not heirs but a little family, being married to Ayaka was a nightmare though and if they were to go through a divorce, even without pups at the moment it would be a bloody mess both literally and figuratively. His mother would side with Ayaka and they'd both try to strip him and Inuyasha of everything, granted his father already had stripped him of everything but he would not permit his mother or Ayaka to steal everything from Inuyasha. InuKimi growled then, he glared at her in retaliation as Ayaka nervously chewed her bottom lip thinking this over.

"You do not need to worry about your allowance, yet mother. It will continue," he informed the inuyōkai, she glared as she stormed out of the room. True InuKimi had built her own fashion industry and was rich in her own right but she was still greedy. Money was something she loved more than her family but power, power through the connections of the Great InuTaisho were far more valuable to her than anything. It was how he had ended up in an arranged marriage with Ayaka, who was looking fidgety all of a sudden.

"What is it?" he demanded sharply, she flinched then looked at him.

"I'm sorry for running off, I realized what a brat I was by demanding this and then running off," she started when he cut her off.

"I am not the one you have to apologize to, talk to Rin. She is the one doing this because you asked, I did not want heirs. Either leave or stay, but if you stay you are staying throughout the entire pregnancy. And if you leave after having deciding to stay, if you hurt Rin again I will end you," he said firmly before leaving the nervous Ayaka alone. He did not care what Ayaka did but she would not hurt Rin again, he knew Rin had been hurt by her first departure and he didn't want that again. Speaking of Rin he heard her feet frantically pounding away as she scurried away from the office, he merely went after her. He knew she had heard everything but he was going to explain it to her, of all the people in this mess who didn't deserve this headache with the will it was Rin. He caught her but she continued to struggle against him as he dragged her into the guest bedroom.

"Enough Rin," he said firmly after tossing her onto the bed.

"You don't want them!? I'm going to get pregnant with pups you and Ayaka don't want!" she gasped then curled up in a ball on the bed. With tears running down her face, his nose twitched at the scent of the salt water, it was a burning scent which had him uncomfortable.

"No, I do not want heirs Rin. I want a family," he explained carefully. Large brown eyes looked up at him with tears and uncertainty. Patience, he reminded himself, what he was asking of her was a lot and what he had just said earlier had probably hurt her deeply. "I grew up an heir, groomed to be perfect and unloved by two people who hated each other. I do not want an heir because I have been an heir, I would rather have a family."

"You want them?" she asked in a shaky voice, he nodded slowly reminding himself she uncertain at the moment. She was also very insecure at this moment with what she had been asked to do. "You're not going to hate them?"

"No," he answered firmly. He could never hate anything with a bit of Rin in it.

"You want them?" she repeated, he nodded again and she relaxed. Sesshomaru sat beside Rin then, she looked up at him with big brown eyes filled with uncertainty.

"InuTaisho is still the manipulative bastard he was when he had been alive, just from beyond the grave now, his will has been set up so to receive anything that should be mine I have to be married and have an heir, I never wanted heirs," he admitted, he also never wanted to be married but look at where that had gotten him. "When Inuyasha is thirty the company is his, until then I am the supervisor of his inheritance the temporary CEO of the company. If I get divorced before thirty I lose everything, money, the company, and the house, I can do without all that but the money and company are Inuyasha's when he's older so I tolerate Ayaka. If I fulfill my father's will I receive my inheritance and can divorce Ayaka when I please. The problem is my mother, for as long as Ayaka and I are married she receives payments and support from Ayaka's family for her company, if I were to divorce Ayaka and not have access to my inheritance my mother and she would take everything from Inuyasha and I."

"Oh," Rin mumbled.

"I do not care about what is to be mine but at the moment I do not have the resources to fight Ayaka and my mother in a divorce, I will not lose Inuyasha's inheritance." He explained, Rin merely relaxed little by little. Her wide eyes staring up at him, Sesshomaru just looked over the small for of the woman he had known as a girl.

As a child he had loved her, no childish love either, Rin had been the one thing in his life which held value before she disappeared one day. All he had was a note saying she was sorry but she was moving and how she didn't want to go. The note was still with him, it was slipped into one of his favorite books as a reminder for the end of the note had only said: Love Rin. No one had ever told him they loved him, and then there was Rin who had told him repeatedly from the first day she had begun talking again. Gently he played with a strand of her black hair. He hadn't realized how much he had missed Rin until he had walked into that crummy little dinner and there was a bright happy smile there to greet him.

"You're not going to toss them aside are you, because if you are I'd rather just walk out right now before I conceive and carry them around," she admitted. His eyes bore down into her.

"I would never toss aside a pup, obviously since I took in Inuyasha six months ago." He grumbled indignantly, he had been tempted to leave the hanyou behind but it wouldn't serve much purpose since he'd likely just come back for the brat.

"Don't sound so excited about it," Rin snapped at him.

"I was not thrilled about being Inuyasha's guardian," he admitted.

"Your world domination plans get flushed down the toilet by being a guardian?" Rin asked sarcastically, he smirked slightly.

"Something like that," he admitted as he pulled Rin up and told her to deal with the children.

* * *

><p>Alright so he wasn't a complete and total ass but she wasn't too sure about leaving the pups she'd be carting around when she conceived in his care after his statement of he didn't want heirs. She'd have to watch him carefully, she was not about to leave the pups she carried in the clutches of people who didn't want them. If they weren't wanted or loved then she'd give them the love they needed. Rin's hand rubbed her lower abdomen where these pups were to be housed for nine months after they were conceived. What was this going to be like? She wondered as she walked through the giant halls of the mansion.<p>

Pregnant.

Alright so now she could think the word and not feel like fainting. She was making progress, she hoped. Being pregnant would be a new experience for her, what was this going to be like? Aside from being huge Rin had little idea of what happened in pregnancy, perhaps she'd read up on it. Walking to her bathroom she took the prenatal care Dr. Suikotsu had given her, she wanted a new doctor and made a mental note to talk to Sesshomaru about that. It was just too…weird for her to have a male doctor doing that to her. Weirder was her becoming pregnant with Sesshomaru's pups, that was just strange to her as she walked out of the bathroom. Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing over their science project.

"How about electricity from potatoes?" Rin suggested as she walked to the fridge for something to eat. It was so weird having a full fridge; it was also nice she thought as she pulled out some tasty looking strawberries. Rin peeked back into the fridge, she'd have to smuggle some junk food in, not a lot but some snacks because she was looking at one green, healthy fridge. Sighing she shut the door and turned back to her strawberries.

"Will that work?" Inuyasha was giving her a skeptical look; Rin popped a strawberry in her mouth and shrugged.

"You'll never know if you never try," Rin informed the pup whose ears went flat as he frowned.

"Could you help us?" Kagome piped up.

"Yeah, it isn't too hard," Rin admitted as she carried her strawberries over to the table and sat to look over the science project options. Sure enough electricity from potatoes was there, Rin ate another strawberry.

"How do we do it?" Inuyasha asked as he swiped one of Rin's strawberries.

"Easy but first why don't you two try, and try not to kill each other, if you need any help I'll be in the in the greenhouse," Rin walked off. She heard Inuyasha mutter something about her being useless then a punch and then more shouting. Sighing Rin sat in the greenhouse and ate her strawberries in peace while she looked at the snow engulfing the gardens.

Rin wasn't certain what to think about her situation, she was definitely jumping in over her head at the moment. Her hand absently rubbed her lower abdomen again. Pregnant. The thought was terrifying; she ate another strawberry and thought about this as she ate. If she were to be pregnant with Sesshomaru's pup she wasn't sure how he'd react, she didn't see Sesshomaru as the most…paternal of daiyōkai. But then again she had met the infamous InuTaisho and he had no room to speak either, Rin remembered the terrifying inu daiyōkai well. He had been a lot like Sesshomaru actually, cold, distant, and absolutely ruthless, he had terrified her as a child. Sesshomaru was terrifying too but Rin knew Sesshomaru would never, could never harm her. Her hand rubbed her lower abdomen again.

Perhaps Sesshomaru would be a better father than his own father. She had no doubt that he would strive to be a better father than his own father had been; he was a competitive creature that way. He was always trying to outdo his father in every aspect, so perhaps he'd be a better father. Curious she looked down at her now smooth stomach and wondered what this was going to be like. They said every pregnancy was different, Rin ate another strawberry. These tasted really good, she'd have to ask Sesshomaru where he got them. There was a crash from her house which had her rousing from her thoughts and running towards the children with the strawberries in hand.

Rin ran in on a scene she never would've expected from them.

"_**Kagome! Inuyasha!**_" Rin shouted, both children looked up from the mess they had just created, the entire fridge had fallen forward, it was propped up by the island at the moment and Kagome and Inuyasha were under it!

"_**Come here now!**_" Rin screeched, she snatched the two out from under the slipping fridge and dragged them towards her. Sesshomaru appeared then, of course, her mind thought. She was hugging two eight year olds to her when Sesshomaru effortlessly picked up the fridge and tilted it back into place.

"What did you two think you were doing!?" Rin demanded as she hugged them thinking of how close to being squashed they had been.

"I didn't mean too!" Inuyasha cried out as he hugged Rin, Rin just sighed as her head fell back against the cabinets Sesshomaru just eyed the three of them unenthusiastically. She merely stroked both trembling children as she sat there, this could not be good for her heart. If she ever saw something like that again…she just hugged the children to her as she rested trying to catch her breath. After she caught her breath she was going to start the yelling, yeah. Two trembling eight year olds were clinging tightly onto her now and all three of them were trying to catch their breath.

It was a hour while she lectured them and they cleaned up the mess. Rin had plenty to say, she had _**never**_ been so scared in her entire life! Sesshomaru just stood behind her as she screamed, ranted, tried not to yank her hair out by its roots while they cleaned up the mess. Inuyasha's ears were an indicator as to how much of an impact her lecture was having on the disastrous duo, his ears were drooping. Kagome's head was hanging and by the end of all this Rin wanted Tylenol. Standing there with two miserable looking children she glowered down at them both had heads drooping and finally she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Are you mad?" Inuyasha mumbled, peeking up at her.

"No, Inuyasha, I'm not mad," Rin breathed out. "I was terrified." Walking around she knelt in front of the two children who both looked ready to burst into tears, tilting two heads up Rin sighed. "I cannot be mad at you two however I can be disappointed, sad, hurt, and terrified over a few things. Now will someone please explain how this happened?"

"I couldn't open the fridge," Kagome admitted softly, Rin nodded to encourage her sister to continue. "Inuyasha said he'd get it, he's a half-demon and a lot stronger and he pulled the door and if it fell towards us."

"I didn't mean too," Inuyasha promised again, Rin sighed as she leaned back against the counter.

"You will have to watch your strength, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru warned, Rin spun around to look at the demon who she had forgotten was here. The pup merely shrank some more when he noticed his brother.

"Alright, I think you two have had enough lectures for one day, go finish your homework." Rin ordered as the two raced up to Kagome's room in the guest house. Rin leaned over the counter and groaned out her frustrations as she rested her head against the cool countertop.

"Has that ever happened before?" Sesshomaru asked, she peeked up at him.

"You really are new to the whole look after children thing aren't you?" she asked, it wasn't that it was a stupid question he had asked but children were messes, disasters, accidents and loveable after they give you a few heart attacks and grey hairs. "To answer your question, no that has never happened to me before since I do not have the pleasure of raising a hanyou, which you clearly are having to do. Kagome's created a few of her own messes though, not one as catastrophic as that or as dangerous but I've had a few close calls," she admitted. Like the time Kagome got trapped in the laundry shoot, ye gods that had been a nightmare! Not to mention the time she exploded a cake they were baking for her birthday, and then there was the bicycle accident, oh and the tree incident, also the hill, not to mention the zoo trip… Rin looked up to Sesshomaru who was staring at her with his indifferent mask and blank golden eyes. "Kids are the next best thing to indestructible, believe me I know; they're also amazingly resilient."

"You are certain of that?" he looked curious now.

"Yeah, I'm almost one hundred percent positive they will be laughing and giggling and fighting in an hour," Rin admitted. Alcohol would be good right about now, her brain told her wearily. Standing Rin walked to the couch before she fell onto it to stare at the ceiling. Since meeting Sesshomaru again she had been staring at a lot of ceilings. "How did you end up with Inuyasha anyway?" Rin asked the question which had been nagging her since she had discovered he was the sole guardian of Inuyasha.

"InuTaisho's will," he replied Rin glared at him.

"You know that's not what I mean, I mean what circumstances gave you Inuyasha?" Rin asked carefully, Sesshomaru's eyes clouded over briefly as he sat across from her in the small living area.

"I'm told Izayoi had an obsessed ex, Setsuna no Takemaru, he broke in one night, maimed InuTaisho first, there are some things which will slow or kill an ancient diayokai, Izayoi managed to get Inuyasha to the kitchen, he ran out of the house into the garden; that's where authorities found him. Takemaru killed Izayoi, lit the place on fire, InuTaisho attacked but the entire house collapsed on the three of them, all three were dead when the house crushed them. Authorities found Inuyasha, I was in the States on business, I get a call that my younger brother is in the hospital and InuTaisho is dead and I'm his guardian," Sesshomaru shrugged. Rin just felt sorrow for him. "How did you get Kagome?"

"Honestly, I didn't even know of her existence until three years ago when a social worker showed up at my apartment holding the hand of one disgruntled looking five year old. Dad's gone, possibly dead and if I ever get my hands on him he will be dead for sure, her mother died in an accident after a three week coma, and she had no family. Three foster homes had kicked her out already and I couldn't just leave her on the streets so I took her in," Rin shrugged. It had been a logical thing to do.

Neither said anything as they both sat in silence. There really wasn't anything to say, there was nothing to say in her mind. Both of them had stepped up, tossed aside whatever their wants had been and taken over the task of raising a family. Tough choices, tougher living with the choices, Rin glanced at the demon sitting there with her.

"You know it's not going to get any easier when I give you whatever kid you want," Rin informed him, babies were tougher than kids in ways. His golden gaze locked onto her.

"I am prepared for the consequences of this decision," he informed her. She just chuckled internally, no doubt he'd be determined and tough but he'd be a good father if he intended to be a father. Her hand absently rubbed her lower abdomen again as she stared at the ceiling. Now why couldn't that miserable doctor's office have a ceiling as nice as this one? She wondered as she swung her legs over the edge of the couch then went to check on the children. It was too quiet.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

"To check on the kids," she answered as she walked to the stairs.

"Why? It's quiet," he pointed out; Rin glanced over her shoulder at him.

"That why I'm going to check on the kids, it's too quiet," Rin grumbled as she walked up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Rin quietly cracked the door; both children were sprawled on the futon. Tiptoeing in Rin scooped up Inuyasha then made her way down the stairs to return him to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked curiously as she reappeared holding an exhausted Inuyasha.

"I know this one isn't mine, you need to tuck him in bed." Rin warned as she handed the pup off to his brother, Sesshomaru walked off holding his brother while Rin returned to Kagome's room to sort through the homework she had here. It wasn't hard to figure out which one belonged to who, Rin took it all downstairs and went over both of them. Inuyasha's sloppy handwriting was difficult to decipher but once she did he had the right answers for the most part. Kagome's neat handwriting was easy to look over, her sister got most of the answers correct with a few exceptions in math since math was not really Kagome's favorite subject. Putting the homework in each child's perspective folder Rin put both folders away into the backpacks before yawning and deciding she was ready for a long night's sleep. There was a knock on the door, grumbling internally Rin walked up to open the door.

"May I come in?" Rin stepped aside for the woman who walked in, she spun around then.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped out, Rin said nothing as Ayaka stood there. In Rin's mind there really was nothing to say, Ayaka had proven how much this mattered to her in the instant she left. The only reason Rin had steeled herself into doing this, and money had little to do with her decision that day, was because of the joy in Ayaka's eyes at the thought of Rin bringing this pup into the world.

"I know there's no possible explanation I can give you or reason which could justify what I did, leaving like that but I wanted you to know it wasn't personal."

"Ayaka, I don't care if it's personal or not, I am willingly selling my body so you can have pups running around this place with Inuyasha and you walked out. I've been walked out on as a child, when your parent just ups and leaves you wherever they please, it's not pleasant. You're leaving only told me you aren't ready for this commitment, but I'm not backing out. So here's the deal, either you are in this one hundred percent or just leave now because I don't want to deal with you if you're not." Rin glared down at the young demoness who was trembling slightly.

"You mean that don't you?" she whispered.

"I wish I didn't, the only reason I agreed to this was because you looked so happy at the thought of having a pup. But if you are just going to fly off whenever things get tough or get to be too much then don't bother to be here for the process because when I do conceive, this will be a long nine months." Rin warned then she opened the front door for the demoness. "I'm sorry but I'm exhausted and I've had a long day today so if you don't mind, good night."

"I want to be a part of this," Ayaka suddenly said her blue eyes very determined. "My eggs are infertile, I can't give any heirs to Sesshomaru but you can and I would like to be a part of that if I may," Ayaka said cautiously.

"That is entirely up to you, but walk out just once and I don't want to deal with you anymore." Rin warned as the inuyōkai walked out of the house. Shutting the door behind Ayaka Rin sighed. Drama, she just wanted peace, deciding that Rin walked up to her room for bed, peeling out of her clothes she shrugged on her worn cotton shirt and running shorts before crawling under the covers, propping herself up on her elbows she flipped through the book she had snagged from the library. It was about conception and pregnancy, Rin yawned again, her eyes were drooping more. Marking her place in the book she set it aside before she flipped off her bedside lamp and sprawled out for a good night's rest. A storm came barreling in, howling, screaming, and thundering but she was out like a light and didn't hear a thing.

* * *

><p>Amber eyes watched her sleep, lightning illuminating her form occasionally not that he needed it to see her. The scent, it was different from before, he had smelled it when it changed. Now he was most curious as he sat on the floor beside the giant futon what had caused her scent change. If he was correct then she was pregnant, if not then she'd have another appointment; which obviously made Rin uncomfortable. As he sat there sampling her scent he scented the changes which were happening to her as they happened.<p>

Rin's body seemed to change from the sweet fertile scent to a different scent which was just as sweet. In fact the scent was singing to him, ignoring his internal beast he sat watch over her since he was curious. Sesshomaru was rarely genuinely curious about anything others were experiencing but now he was curious, the changes in Rin's scent were subtle but powerful too. It had been this way when she had walked out of the doctor's appoint with his scent clinging to her, it was intriguing to him. Carefully, so as not to wake Rin he played with a black strand of hair wondering what was making her scent change.

True pregnancy would change her scent but from his understanding it was not an instant thing. It was gradual, and at this moment it was intriguing. Rin mumbled something then rolled over to curl up towards him. Carefully he released her strand of hair before walking back to the mansion. Ayaka was sitting there, the other man's scent still clung to her and he wanted to snap at her. But she wasn't his mate, there was no mating mark gracing the nape of her neck. Her blue eyes stared up at him.

"Rin told me," she muttered. He didn't reply.

"What makes her so special?" Ayaka asked quietly, he lifted a brow mostly out of confusion. Rin wasn't special. "Oh, don't give me that look Sesshomaru. We both know she's special to you, I always wondered if there was another woman in your life and then I saw her. What does she have that I don't!? I'm drop dead gorgeous, even by inuyōkai standards, she's a plain human and you hate humans! I'm rich, she's dirt poor and to make it worse she's taking care of a brat." Ayaka snapped out bitterly. "Is it because she's fertile? Is that it? Well I'm sorry but not all of us are able to give birth to children."

"It isn't any of that," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Then what is it? Why do you love her but no me?" Ayaka cried out bitterly, he merely stared at her as he contemplated her question.

"If you have to ask then you cannot understand," with that he left. Love? He did not love Rin but he cared about Rin. It was difficult not to care about Rin since Rin cared about everyone around her so intensely. The biggest reason he favored Rin over Ayaka had nothing to do with anything Ayaka had listed it had to do with how he was viewed to the women. To Ayaka he was a prize, something she could brag about. To Rin he was Sesshomaru, someone she cherished and cared about.

The difference was monumental to him and it was the only reason Rin was favored over Ayaka. With Rin he was cared about, something completely foreign to him since neither his father nor his mother had loved him. No one had loved him, true Jaken worshiped the ground he walked, and Ayaka admired him and InuKimi coveted him but he was a thing in all their eyes. With Rin he was a creature to love and care about, that's why Rin was special. Rin saw him for him, no one ever had before her. It was nice to be seen as himself rather than the hated big brother, the trophy husband, the perfect son, the disappointment in InuTaisho's eyes, and the thing to pity in Izayoi's eyes. Rin saw him, evil monster and all, and she still loved him. Yes loved. He could see Rin's love in her eyes though it was different from when they had been children. Sesshomaru went to his quarters to relax for the night, since he needed so little sleep he read a book.

* * *

><p>Rin woke, got ready for the morning before going to the main house with Kagome, two backpacks and a new warm coat she had found at the foot of her futon this morning. It was so warm she was happy to bundle up in it as she handed Inuyasha his backpack and Kagome's hers while they joined Sesshomaru for breakfast. The walk to school turned into another fight which had Kagome holding one hand and Inuyasha grudgingly holding the other as they walked in silence towards the school. Dropping the kids off Rin felt like she was being watched, turning around there was no one there. Quickly Rin retreated back to the mansion.<p>

* * *

><p>She was not nothing! And she'd prove it to him by taking everything he was beginning to value, blue eyes watched hatefully as the small human woman hurried towards the mansion. She had conceived, Ayaka snarled then. She was going to make Sesshomaru suffer for everything he didn't feel for her and felt for this human.<p> 


	4. To Sell Your Body

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 4**

Three weeks after that horrid doctor's appointment Rin found herself in a convenience store after having just dropped off Kagome and Inuyasha; who apparently liked walking with Rin and Kagome rather than being driven. Rin stood there in the aisle with the pregnancy test contemplating on if she should torture herself and know the answer to the question which was bugging her. Should she find out if she was pregnant? Or should she just accept having to go to Dr. Suikostu's for a third time? Rin picked up five of them and a quart of orange juice, she needed orange juice. The clerk was some teenaged boy who blushed at the handling of pregnancy tests. Rin was sorely tempted to go by tampons to see his reaction if he was blushing at pregnancy tests. But restrained herself as she paid for her items and walked out of the store towards the mansion again.

The test was simple; still she read all the instructions as she drank the orange juice. Deciding the (as she often termed it) 'what the hell?' option she followed the instructions of the tests and waited ten minutes. Ten very nerve wracking minutes for her. If this didn't work she'd have another one of those appointments and that just made her all kinds of fidgety. Dr. Suikostu was just too…casual about what he was doing and telling jokes, too weird for Rin. Walking over to the sink where she had put the tests she bit her lip nervously.

If she was pregnant she had just sold her body to the body snatchers, not a bad thought but not a pleasant one.

If she wasn't pregnant she had another appoint with Dr. Suikostu.

She hoped to God those tests were positive, she did not want another appointment with Dr. Suikostu like that. Working up her courage took a little while as she didn't want to be disappointed. Worrying her lip to the point it was bleeding she peeked down at the tests in the sink. The test was simple, it would either have a + or a – sign. Rin looked, her heart stopped and her whole life seemed to freeze in that moment.

* * *

><p>She was standing by the sink when Sesshomaru found her, staring down at the tests. He came up behind her an peeked at what she was looking at. Curiosity had him looking from Rin to the items in the sink to her again, she didn't even seem to notice him; he was pretty certain she was in shock. Her dark, chocolate colored brown eyes were wide, her mouth was cover by her fingers, her face was pale, and her body rigid. Sesshomaru was tempted to wave his hand in front of her face to see if she was even there but it would not be in his character to do so. Instead he gently touched her shoulder, Rin jumped.<p>

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" Rin demanded as she promptly placed herself between him and the sink, he found her reaction amusing.

"You normally leave to get Kagome and Inuyasha now," he informed her. She blinked in confussion then her eyes widened in shock.

"No!" she gasped, he nodded. "Damn it! I can't believe I forgot them!" Rin looked furious about the matter, though in his mind she had been rightfully distracted. Carefully he looked down at the tests again.

"I had Jaken go collect them, what have you been up to Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, she looked fidgety then.

"Well I took a few tests," she mumbled. He didn't say he had seen the tests since she was turning a very bright shade of red and if he said anything she just might faint.

"And?" he coaxed, how was it talking to Rin about this was like pulling fangs?

"And well, look for yourself," she mumbled as she quickly moved away. Five tests, five little + signs, and one very fidgety Rin. Sesshomaru decided he wouldn't mention he knew she was pregnant as he looked down at the tests. Rin looked so uncomfortable and fidgety he decided his next actions needed to calm the mother-to-be or risk her being in distress and panicking. Two things he had never dealt with well where Rin was concerned. When she had been little her being in distress or panic usually meant she was being bullied, the bullies never lived long when he got his claws on them. Now though he was the cause for her distress and discomfort so he'd deal with her gently and calmly before she bolted or fainted, both were still an option.

"Congratulations?" he guessed, Rin merely looked blank and confused. Honestly Sesshomaru had no idea what he was supposed to say in this situation as Rin just sat on the toilet lid looking confused.

"Rin," he said, her brown eyes snapped onto him.

"Sorry, relieved and terrified," Rin muttered as she wrapped her arms around herself. He wondered if she even noticed the way she wrapped around herself as if to protect herself and the pups who had started growing in her.

"Why?" he was confused as to why she'd be relieved and terrified.

"Well, I'm relieved because it means I don't have any more of those appointments with Dr. Suikostu. And I'm terrified because I'm pregnant," she explained as if that would make perfect sense. To him it was only more confusing, but then again he could not understand her logic since he did not always understand Rin's logic. She looked at him then gave a weak laugh, "I do not like those appointments, they are very nerve wracking and the doctor is not helping while he's making small talk and jokes. Very odd, and uncomfortable. I am terrified because now that I've confirmed I'm pregnant there's no going back."

"That's all," he asked now Rin really laughed.

"You know for someone so smart you sure are dense," Rin chuckled then walked up to him. "But I guess it's part of your charm," she mused, kissed his cheek absently then walked out of the bathroom. He heard Inuyasha and Kagome shouting and stomping into the house while he stood there in shock in Rin's bathroom. Why did she turn him into knots so easily?

* * *

><p>She was sitting at the kitchen table with her bowl of raspberries while she, Kagome, and Inuyasha worked on their science project. Inuyasha and Kagome argued about it mostly but it seemed more spirited than actual fighting to her. Rin merely supervised them so there was no repeat of the fridge incident.<p>

Right then she was listening to their argument and trying to wrap her mind around the knowledge she was pregnant. Her hand absently rubbed over her lower abdomen. Pregnant. The knowledge was staggering to her as she sat there mediating Kagome and Inuyasha as she helped them build the circuit for their science project. Music was playing, laughing and arguing seemed to be happening a lot and then there seemed to be the distracting knowledge she was pregnant.

"Rin smells different," Inuyasha finally declared and both Rin and Kagome's eyes snapped onto the young boy as they worked on the project.

"I do?" Rin was confused then.

"Yeah," Inuyasha looked confused as he admitted that.

"Mmm, well don't worry about it too much Inuyasha." Rin now was going to go yell at Sesshomaru for if Inuyasha could smell she was different then she had no doubt Sesshomaru could also smell the differences. He could've just told her she was pregnant instead of her buying all those pregnancy tests. Then she wouldn't have been standing over the sink like some idiot for the whole day apparently. Sesshomaru joined them, though it was clear he wasn't interested Kagome and Inuyasha explained their experiment to him. Rin looked at the empty bowl of raspberries and wondered when it had gotten empty, she didn't think she had eaten it all. Slightly disappointed Rin got up to make some dinner when Sesshomaru joined her in the kitchen. Hovering, she decided since he didn't seem to be interested in what the kids were doing.

"If you're going to be a dad you might wanna start with taking care of Inuyasha."

"I am, I listened to the entire explanation of potatoes being a conductor and how you played with the wires rather than them. I heard all about today's list of events," then he proceeded to give her the gist of what Kagome and Inuyasha had told her. Rin had to admit she was impressed as she started dinner. Inuyasha and Kagome appeared then, both sets of eyes were wide and curious, Inuyasha sampled the air.

"Pancakes?" Inuyasha asked.

"What are we celebrating?" Kagome demanded excited at the announcement of pancakes.

"Many things, mostly you two not killing each other and completing the science project," Rin said happily. It also helped that she had had the thought of eating some pancakes since about noon today, it wasn't an unusual craving for her and besides she was early enough in this pregnancy not to be having cravings. Thinking of the pregnancy she needed to have a nice long chat with Sesshomaru about his withholding the information she was pregnant while she panicked about another visit to Dr. Suikostu. She'd also have to share the news with Ayaka, but Rin had a feeling Ayaka knew about the pregnancy. She was an inuyōkai after all. Serving up two plates of pancakes with a mug of syrup she was about to serve hers' up when the mini black hole named Inuyasha reappeared with an empty plate, a little bit of syrup dripping on his chin and an expectant grin. Sighing Rin cooked up four more pancakes for the pup then sent him on his way while she ate her two.

"Not a healthy choice," Sesshomaru commented.

"I know but I have been dreaming about pancakes for about five weeks now so…" she trailed of as she took another bite of the pancake. If she was going to cart around his pup for nine months then he was going to learn to make compromises since this was her body. Granted she was willing to do whatever he wanted her to do but she would occasionally want to make a decision or two on her own. Rin was not a complete ditz and likely to throw herself off a bridge, she had never been stupid enough to drink , smoke or do drugs, and she had never done something foolhardily stupid so she felt she could gain a little wiggle room with Sesshomaru on a few things.

To Rin it was odd that Sesshomaru would be the involved parent. It became clear to her after Ayaka left the first time Rin would need to be doing her negotiations with Sesshomaru. Deep down she knew he had her best interests at heart but that did not mean he had to control every aspect of her life. But she was thrilled he wanted to be involved even if he hadn't said as much. Rin had a feeling Ayaka would not be a permanent part of her life through this pregnancy and it would be Sesshomaru taking her to all the doctor appointments, all the health classes, the parenting classes (if he decided to do those), and the lamas classes.

Rin finished her plate then put it in the sink before picking up Inuyasha and Kagome's plates. They had started on their history homework, something Inuyasha hated but Kagome excelled at. Amused at the differences in the children Rin went about cleaning the dishes, Sesshomaru was standing there watching her intently. Strangely enough Rin was probably one of the only people to never become nervous under Sesshomaru's intense stare. One because he'd never, ever hurt her. And two because she loved him. Other's though…even as a child he had the ability to make adults fidgety, now she bet he incinerated his competitors in a meeting and never said three words.

"What are you thinking about?" his voice demanded sharply Rin turned in confusion.

"Sorry?"

"You look distracted, I'm curious, what are you thinking about?" Rin chuckled, if there was one thing Sesshomaru was it was naturally curious. As a child he had been the one to ask her questions, when they had met up again he asked the questions, and even now he was asking the questions. Rin supposed this was an inuyōkai thing. Inuyasha had millions of questions for her too when he wasn't busy arguing with Kagome.

"I was thinking about my pregnancy and why you didn't tell me." She was lying but it was a serious question in her mind. Artificial insemination was not her ideal way to become pregnant if she ever had a choice in the matter but now that she had decided on that route she wouldn't stop. But it irked her that Sesshomaru, who was an inu daiyōkai hadn't told her she was pregnant and let her stew over another impending doctor's visit to Dr. Suikotsu for another round of being inseminated.

"Because I thought a human would notice instantly that she was pregnant." Sesshomaru informed her, Rin frowned.

"I could've missed it for up to eight weeks Sesshomaru, the only reason I checked was because I don't want to have another one of those appointments with Dr. Suikotsu." Rin was serious about that, him telling jokes while he was working. It made her seriously uncomfortable. "Speaking of Dr. Suikotsu I was wondering if perhaps I could sweet talk you into getting me a different doctor?"

"He's the best," Sesshomaru shrugged, Rin frowned.

"He makes me uncomfortable, he jokes and talks to me while he's working and it's weird!" Rin gasped unconsciously her hand was rubbing her lower abdomen again. Dr. Suikotsu just made her nervous and fidgety and weird. Sesshomaru lifted a perfectly sculpted brow at her then.

"Would you like me to attend the appointments?" Sesshomaru offered.

"Yes," Rin felt the reflexive answer ripped from her before she could stop it, the blush followed in suit at his ludicrous expression. She wanted someone else there, anyone! Mostly to take her mind off of what the doctors were doing to her and what she had willingly signed up for. But mostly Rin wanted to feel relaxed, Sesshomaru's presences was the most relaxing thing she knew, even now after all these years it was her favor place to be. Being around him was…soothing and intoxicating to her. Sesshomaru never broke under pressure and he didn't add pressure to her.

"Alright, if Ayaka wishes to attend-"

"Ayaka's free to attend whatever appointments she desires since the pup in me is hers and she wanted it," Rin said firmly. She had to believe this pup was wanted by Ayaka or else she just might run away, pregnant, with Kagome, and live the rest of her life as a single mother of three somewhere where Sesshomaru would never find her. She'd probably have to move to the States or something for that to happen.

"Whatever you desire," he decided was his answer. Rin didn't miss the reluctance in his monotone though. She had known him for years and knew there was something going on here for him to be reluctant about involving Ayaka.

"Is something wrong Sesshomaru?" Rin inquired hesitantly, she didn't like prying unless it was Kagome but she felt she was entitled to know everything about the situation since she was the pregnant one in the trio.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Sesshomaru answered as they finished cleaning up the kitchen. Something about his marriage was bothering her, she understood it was arranged since he had mentioned something about his mother receiving money in the arrangement but why would he consent to it? There must be a reason and it had better be better than money.

"Why did you marry Ayaka if you don't even like her?" Rin asked as she slid onto the counter, Sesshomaru looked up at her from cleaning the pan.

"Because it was arranged by InuKimi and InuTaisho when I was a pup. It would be most profitable and influential to them, not me or Ayaka, it does not mean I have to be happy about my arrangement," he informed her. Rin nodded as she sat on the counter. If only his parents hadn't looked at him as a tool for power. Sesshomaru wasn't as bad as the façade he presented to the world around him, he was actually quite kind and caring and sentimental if she remembered correctly. But his mother wanted flawlessness, and his father had excepted nothing less than perfection from him. She remembered as a child he strove to be loved but his parents and she remembered the withdrawal he had given the world for not receiving the love he deserved. Sesshomaru wasn't a monster, he just wasn't understood and he wasn't loved enough. Gently Rin nudged his shoulder and smiled at him.

"You're going to be a great father," she assured him but noted the slight skepticism in his eyes. "Do you really think I'd willing sell my eggs and body to create a baby if I wasn't certain said child would be loved and cherished by it's parent?"

"A few weeks ago you said you didn't want to give me heirs after eavesdropping on a conversation you did not understand," he countered.

"Yeah because you stated you didn't want heirs, I'm not giving you an heir, I'm giving you a pup which you will clearly love and adore," Rin decided to take his words seriously. Sesshomaru didn't want an heir, he wanted a family and in her mind he deserved one.

"You sound awfully certain of this Rin," Sesshomaru mused darkly.

"Yes, I am because I know you and you will strive to be a better father than your father was." The statement held it's own weight as she slipped off the counter, glanced at the clock then ordered Inuyasha and Kagome to bed. It was nine o'clock and they needed to be up in the morning. Both kids stopped their roughhousing and tried to fast talk their way out of bed. It wasn't working as Rin sent Kagome to her room and then walked Inuyasha back to the main house with his stuff. He pleaded with her to let him stay up but she didn't bend in this matter, it was time for sleep and he was going to go to bed. Rin waited for Inuyasha to get ready for bed, tucked him in, kissed his brow out of a habit she had for Kagome, wished him a good night and promised to see him in the morning. She saw Sesshomaru retreating down the hall and decided to leave him alone for the night. Rin walked into the guest house where Kagome was waiting for her alone at the kitchen table to Rin's shock.

"What's pregnant?" Kagome asked, Rin sat beside her sister then and looked at the younger's wide blue eyes.

"Why are you asking?" Rin asked.

"Because Lord Sesshomaru said you were pregnant, Inuyasha told me you smell like him."

"Ah," Rin managed as she thought up an explanation for Kagome. She was not going to explain the mechanics involved in getting pregnant but she could explain the basics of it for Kagome. "Pregnant is when a woman is carrying a baby in her stomach," using the word womb or uterous would fly right over Kagome's head at this age, "and right now I have a baby in my stomach."

"Like Sango's mom!" Kagome guess, Midori was currently pregnant with her second child to Rin's knowledge.

"Yes, exactly like Sango's mom," Rin agree.

"But you're not fat," Kagome pointed out, Rin laughed then.

"Well it's not an instantaneous thing, Kagome!" Rin giggled out, "I'm pregnant. But right now the baby is really, really small. I won't be showing for a while but the baby is in there all the same."

"Why aren't you fat right now?" Rin was trying really hard not to take the word fat to heart.

"Because the baby grows, right now, if my calculations are correct the baby is about the size of the head of a pin. He's pretty small right now, and growing so I'm not showing right now." Rin tried to explain, Kagome's wide blue eyes dropped to Rin's stomach.

"How did the baby get in your stomach?" Kagome asked, Rin paled.

"That is a question for a way later date in time when you are way older!" Rin exclaimed, the eight year old pouted.

"I'll just ask Sango," Kagome muttered to Rin's amusement.

"Go to bed and don't worry about it," Rin chuckled as her younger sister reluctantly walked off before she stopped and turned back to Rin.

"You're not going to forget about me when you have a new baby are you?" Kagome asked.

"I could never forget about you, besides it's Sesshomaru and Ayaka's pup and they'll be caring for it," Rin explained calmly though she felt a bit of her heart break. Somewhere deep in her heart she wanted to be a part of the life of the tiny sac of cells growing in her. It was a life her body was creating and it would be a life she wouldn't be involved with because she couldn't bear knowing it was created because she had been hired to create it. If Rin was to have other children in her life, way later in her life, she'd want them to be created out of love not a need for money.

"Do you love him?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Yeah, I do, but he's not mine. Now go to bed, you do have school tomorrow," Rin ordered. Kagome sulked up the stairs to her room. Sighing Rin fell flat on the floor, her fingers tracing her lower abdomen as she stared up at the ceiling, again.

Did she love the baby or Sesshomaru?

She loved both, it was probably what had gotten her into this mess to begin with. Love was definitely a factor as to how she had gotten into this mess. Rin loved Kagome, she loved her little sister enough to know there was nothing she wouldn't do for the child and even if it meant selling her body Rin would provide for her sister. She also happened to love Sesshomaru in an intense painful way, she also wasn't going to be a home wrecker or other woman in his life so she was going to do this for him and then leave to live her life with Kagome. But now that she had confirmed the pregnancy Rin felt and intense love for the little baby growing in her. It was irrational, it was illogical, and it was intense the amount of love she had for this pup in her who wasn't even bigger than a bean but she loved him all the same. She really loved knowing he was half Sesshomaru and half hers', as petty as that seemed.

Rin sighed.

Her life and her loves all created her pain in ways they didn't seem to understand. She loved Kagome but she was also the 'parent figure' in Kagome's life rather than the older sibling and there was no way Kagome would ever see her as a sister after her childhood. True Rin wouldn't be the mother figure her mother had been but at the same time Rin would be the parent figure to hate when she grew older. Loving Sesshomaru was a different brand of pain for her since he was an unobtainable man for her, he was married. Still she loved him, and quietly she'd admit it to herself. Perhaps one day after this she would be content with someone else but she'd always love Lord Sesshomaru. And now Rin loved the little bundle of cells which was growing in her, she loved this baby with a ferocity which astonished her. This baby in her would have her undying and never ending love until the day she died.

Rin sighed again then shoved herself up as she walked up to her room for the night. She'd worry about this problem later, way later, in the pregnancy. For the moment she'd enjoy loving the pup inside of her.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched Rin from the shadows; she had taken all of this extremely well. It had amazed him with how calmly she was handling all of this. But the one thing he was certain of was he should not have attended those appointments where she was inseminated. Rin didn't know how difficult it was for him to not jump her, hell the one time he had taken her to the doc and home had just about snapped his control where she was concerned. Watching her walk into her room he walked back to his house into his study where Ayaka was sitting waiting for him.<p>

"I'd ask where you were but I can smell it and it isn't a fair question of me to ask," Ayaka said sadly as she swirled around some alcohol in her glass.

"I don't have to guess where you were," Sesshomaru said coldly, her gazed glanced up to him. She reeked, he was fighting the intense desire to snarl at her but refrained since she seemed calmer than a few weeks ago. Sesshomaru had figured out Ayaka had been stalking Rin until a few days ago, he had no idea why she'd do that but creatures capable of thinking were often irrational. Women and females especially succumbed to being irrational.

"I figured it out, why you like her over me," Ayaka announced walking towards the window. Sesshomaru watched intently, if she made one wrong move she'd be in pain. "Rin is genuinely kind, I've been spending some time around her and she cares. We know I don't care about anyone but myself, I can live with it but Rin, Rin genuinely cares about you, me, the pup, Inuyasha, and her kid. She even cares about random strangers, she's kind, and irritatingly patient with everyone around her. I can see why you like her over me," Ayaka assured him.

Actually those were minor reasons in his liking of Rin but he'd let Ayaka finish what she was saying since she was clearly on some sort of crusade to finish her speech.

"I quit, I give up, I accept that there is no way to your heart because she has it and it's in far better care in her custody than it would be in mine. But I want to be a part of this," Ayaka turned around to look at him. "I was raised just like you, took a while to figure that out but when I looked over your childhood and mine I saw it. The similarities. My father was a ruthless business man, didn't love me just expected everything of me and my mother provided him his children, she didn't love us either. I lived my life acting out to be noticed, screaming for attention from anybody, I slept around, I did drugs, drank, partied, reckless stunts, and nearly killed myself more times than I can count by doing something stupid. You reacted differently to a similar circumstance, you withdrew, you became ruthless, and you work to surpass your father.

"It took your mother talking about the will before I realized why you didn't divorce me. I sort of wish I had noticed it sooner so we could've split before I created this mess. You didn't want me touching what was Inuyasha's," Ayaka turned to look at him with sad blue eyes.

"You never would've asked Rin for what she's doing, I don't think you could even if you were forced to. I asked it of her, I have the contract as proof I wanted this. So now that I've managed to drag you, me, and Rin into this mess I'll stick to it. But I want it known I don't want to be my father or my mother, I want whatever child she gives us to be happy and loved. I don't want an heir, I want a family and I am so tired of being alone. I want us to start over or at least be civil to each other if that's possible, and I'll have an addition to our prenup drawn up. Something that leaves Inuyasha's and your inheritance alone, I won't touch it I promised. But please don't kick me out yet. I want this, I can't have a family without assistance but I want a family. And I want happiness in my life, even if we can't give it to each other perhaps we can give it to the pup."

"Do whatever you please Ayaka," Sesshomaru informed her, her blue eyes widened in shock at his statement and he smelled the shock.

"You'll give me a second chance?"

"No, but you wanted this you might as well have a chance at it. But know this Ayaka, if you touch Inuyasha's or my inheritance for any reason I will inflict a pain on you, you have never experienced. Hurt anyone in this house with your callousness I will make your life hell. Neglect the pup I will make certain you are out of my house. And if any harm befalls Rin, any kind during any point of her life I will end you. Understood?"

"Yes," she meekly agreed as she hung her head in shame.

"Good, now get out." He yanked open the door for her, she walked out quietly. Her scent was irritating him; he wanted his study cleaned from top to bottom even if it was to smell the horrid, numbing scent of bleach. Anything but her and whatever male she had lain with, his nose twitched.

Turning from his study he walked up to his quarters and stripped out of his clothes before falling onto his bed. Dreams of Rin invaded him; they had become more and more haunting since he had taken her in. Waking in the dark he bolted upright when there was a timid knock on his door, he looked down, a pair of silver ears.

"What is it Inuyasha?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare," he mumbled while hugging a stuffed toy he called Tetsusiaga.

"Alright, what about it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Can I sleep here?" Inuyasha mumbled, Sesshomaru looked around his giant bed.

"Yeah," he guessed as the pup clamored over him. Inuyasha kicked him in some unsavory places but once the runt settled he was curled up looking at Sesshomaru with large gold eyes. "What is it?" Sesshomaru asked as he tried to sleep again.

"Do you miss papa?"

"No, do you?"

"Yeah, I miss papa and mama a lot," Inuyasha admitted.

"That's alright, you're supposed to miss the people you loved," Sesshomaru guessed as he rolled back onto his stomach again.

"Did you miss Rin?" Inuyasha demanded sleepily, Sesshomaru cracked an eye at the eight year old.

"Go to sleep, runt," he ordered. The child complied quickly though Sesshomaru was not thrilled when his mokomoko became Inuyasha's pillow. He hadn't missed Rin, he had ached for Rin to be in his life again. Missed was such a tamed word for what he had felt when Rin had left his life. Since the pup was asleep Sesshomaru let out a sigh, he liked knowing Rin was close, he really liked knowing Rin was pregnant with his pup but it killed him inside to know that when nine months was up Rin was gone again. Missed was too tame of a word to describe how he felt when Rin was gone from his life. Closing his eyes he slept for his week to come.

He also made the decision to cherish Rin while she was here with him, starting tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Ayaka sighed, she couldn't fault Sesshomaru for loving Rin when she hadn't given Sesshomaru any form of love in their marriage. Closing her eyes she rubbed her temple, she had created this mess. She had asked for the pups. She had hired Rin. She had been jealous of Rin. And she had thought to hurt Rin until she had seen it, the reason why Sesshomaru loved Rin. It had hurt her but at the same time she couldn't ignore it, Rin loved him back. Unconditionally. Ayaka sighed, no one had ever loved her unconditionally and she envied Sesshomaru for the love he had and shared for Rin. But at the same time the pup Rin was carrying was her chance to be loved and she didn't want to pass it up.<p>

She was so tired of being insignificant to everyone she knew, perhaps Rin would be her friend. Even if she couldn't earn Sesshomaru's love perhaps one day she could earn his friendship and she was certain the start to that started with Rin. Ayaka sighed in pain knowing she'd keep Sesshomaru from the one thing he wanted and loved because she was a selfish bitch. What pain she created and inflicted on those around her.


	5. To Sell Your Friends

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 5**

So if her calculations were correct she was about four weeks along in her pregnancy. The knowledge was strange to Rin as she got up and got ready for her day. There were no distinctive external differences or symptom of something she knew was happening in her body. Dragging on her clothes she got Kagome ready for her day and decided it was as good as she was going to get as they walked to the main house for breakfast.

Walking into the kitchen for breakfast was supposed to be a simple task. Not today apparently. Sesshomaru left yesterday on business, Inuyasha had a tummy ache from eating too fast, and Kagome was whining about not wanting to go to school. Dragging both kids to school had felt like an exhausting task and dragging herself back to the mansion had been tougher. Walking into the kitchen she was greeted with a mug of hot tea and Ayaka who was waiting for her, Rin lifted an eyebrow at the woman.

"I didn't poison it if you're worrying about that," Ayaka informed Rin as she handed her the mug. "I read tea's good for pregnancy."

"I read something similar," Rin agreed as she sat down with Ayaka at the table. "Is there something you want Ayaka?"

"I want to be involved, but first I think I owe you an explanation as to why I dragged you into this mess."

"An explanation?" Rin was confused, according to the doctor and Ayaka she was sterile.

"Yes, I know hurting you and Sesshomaru and I think you deserve an explanation. I am a selfish, greedy bitch, I know it so don't try to deny it," Rin shut her mouth on her objection. "But I really, really wanted to hurt Sesshomaru when I started this. As you can guess our marriage is not…ideal; it was a business arrangement between our parents. We found out later I was sterile, no pups would ever come from me. We had known that for years, I resented him for not caring, I'll admit it. I hated him for being so composed about something which had broken my heart. Then I saw you, you with him, and then I envied him for he had something had I had only dreamt about, he was loved. Don't deny it, I do have eyes and I am a woman with woman's intuition." Rin blushed miserably knowing her secret was so obvious to the woman.

"Sorry," Rin mumbled miserably.

"Don't be sorry, he's lucky to have you loving him. But when I saw it, the first thing I wanted to do was hurt him and you. I'm horrible, I know, and so I decided to use you to hurt him. You could give him something I couldn't, and I wanted to hate you for it. I came up with the idea to use you as a surrogate, not him. The night I came barging in I had plans on hurting him, so when I proposed using you as the egg donor and surrogate I didn't think you'd actually do it. I had heard of traditional surrogacy and didn't think you'd be one to do it, you just seemed so kind and loving so I didn't think you'd willing say yes to the proposal. Then you did, I was jealous and then I was curious. I don't want to be my mother, or Sesshomaru's mother, I want to be a good mother but I am truly sorry for the pain I am inflicting on you. I just want you to know I want the pup," Ayaka explained so Rin sighed slightly while staring at her tea.

"Do you really want this pup?" Rin asked seriously, if Ayaka was lying to her then she wasn't certain how she'd take that.

"Yes I do, I'm just sorry about how I'm going about getting it," Ayaka muttered miserably. Rin looked into Ayaka's brilliant blue eyes then and saw the sincerity she hadn't seen the first time they had talked.

"Here's the deal, and you are to do what I say to the letter. I signed all the contracts, I agreed to this and I am just as responsible for this as you are. But I want you involved, I'll admit it. I want you there with me since you were the one who wanted the pup, I just want what's best for the pup and right now that means knowing he's not mine. However I want you to be involved, but if you leave, if you hurt Sesshomaru with this pup, and if you intend to do nothing more than use the pup for a tool for your own gain I don't you around. If you don't think I'm serious then let it be known I can and will kick your inu daiyōkai ass for being a royal bitch about something you wanted. Don't think I won't but I want you here, I need a friend because God knows Dr. Suikotsu and Sesshomaru will have absolutely no idea what I'm going through and being called an irrational female every five minutes will make me want to kill them. I need a friend and I would like, for the duration of this very long pregnancy, for you and I to at least attempt to be friends." Rin was honest about wanting a friend and if she had to listen to one more male tell her she was being irrational or strange then she'd rip his tongue out and wrap it around his head.

"So you want me to be involved?" Ayaka looked shocked at the possibility.

"I'm not going to be the mother, I may be the biological mother but I'm not going to be their mother and you are. They're your pups, you should be involved." Rin was certain on that, she was leaving after the birth since it would pain her to be around them.

"You don't hate me for that do you?" Ayaka asked.

"When you started all of this I took all the required testing and questionnaires, and read through all the contracts to sign them all. If I minded I wouldn't have gotten pregnant, and true you are hurting me but I've been hurt worse in the past and I'll get hurt again in my future. Besides, like you know, I love him unconditionally and if he has the pup then I know the pup's loved, if you want the pup then it's doubly loved. Even if I'm not involved with his or her life I'll love this pup so they'll be severely loved any way you slice it. In the end being loved is all I want for this pup," Rin explained. Ayaka gave her a weak smile then as if she were relieved to hear that.

"I thought you'd hate me," Ayaka admitted Rin shrugged.

"Hating people is a waste of time and energy, but I'll warn you. If you hurt this pup and I find out I will make your life hell," Rin said coldly. Ayaka laughed.

"You sound just like Sesshomaru," she mused.

"I'm not certain that's a compliment," Rin giggled out, both woman sat there laughing. Rin smiled as she looked at the mug of tea.

"Why do you love him?"

"Because no one else seemed to love him, I loved him because he needed it and I love him now because it just is, I can't seem to stop loving him." Rin admitted miserably.

"Well if I had known what I was doing at the start of this mess I wouldn't have involved you I'd have just divorced him and walked our separate ways. He didn't divorce me because he thought I'd try to steal Inuyasha's inheritance," Ayaka grumbled, Rin sighed.

"Honestly that's what I thought you were going to do too," Rin admitted sadly.

"Oh, am I really that good of giving bad impressions?" Ayaka asked ridiculously.

"Yeah, your are," Rin chuckled then Ayaka grinned.

"You're honest, I think I'll like you," Ayaka admitted as she leaned back in her seat. "So do you mind if I attend the doctor's appointments?"

"Not at all, it is your pup," Rin informed her.

"When is the next doctor's appointment?"

"Tomorrow actually, Sesshomaru said he couldn't go because he was having that business thing." Rin waved her hand absently since she had no idea what he was doing. Personally Rin thought Sesshomaru was avoiding her for some reason since he had made himself scarce recently but then again knowing him he really could be doing all sorts of business things. And boredom was killing her since he had made the rule she wasn't to be working, now she had the whole day to kill while he was off doing whatever he did. Rin missed working. She didn't miss being half starved, she didn't miss living in that crummy little apartment, and she didn't miss her lack of sleep but she missed having something to do for the day. And just picking up the paints to start painted wasn't distracting enough for her wandering mind anymore.

Ayaka and her talked for a while before Rin walked to her quarters, dragged out her sketchbook and tried to draw again. It wasn't difficult but it wasn't as distracting for her as it had been when she had been in high school or college. Still her fingers began forming an image in the pencil which was in her loose grip. Slowly Rin became engrossed into what she was drawing, wrapped up in the creating of the lines, the image consuming her consciousness as she sat there on the couch. Glancing at the clock Rin got up, picked up her jacket then walked out of the house towards the school. She was waiting at the gate when a woman walked up to her, Rin smiled.

"So Sango told me you're pregnant according to Inuyasha and Kagome," the heavily pregnant woman smiled.

"Yeah, um it's complicated," Rin said uncertainly.

"Nonsense, you must be happy to be pregnant," Tsukiyomi decreed. Rin decided it was in her best interests not to argue with the heavily pregnant woman, hormones.

"I guess," Rin conceded.

"Of course you are, anyway, here's a great class and support group for expectant mothers." Tsukiyomi handed Rin a card, Rin looked down at it. A support group might do her some good, she decided as she waited for Kagome and Inuyasha. Smiling she greeted the two eight year olds who latched onto her hands as they walked home.

Sango didn't get detention today, Miroku was absent. Kikyo kissed Inuyasha, much to Kagome's displeasure. Hiten and Monten ganged up on the kindergartener Shippo who was Kagome's buddy, she hadn't been happy about that. Shiro was Jineji's new buddy. Yura had cut Ayame's hair, then tried to go after Inuyasha's. Eri, Ayume, and Yuka had plans for a birthday party Kagome wanted to attend. Koga had gotten detention for punching Ginta who had started the fight when Hikkaku jumped in. Inuyasha had wanted to join the fight but Kagome had sat him in a corner much to his displeasure. Rin found their days amusing as she walked with them back to the mansion. Both were hanging onto her hands as they started arguing again over Kikyo and Koga, then they informed Rin about Hakadoshi and his threatening of Kagome. She didn't like the information but there wasn't much of anything she could do about it. Rin was not the keeper to the third grade.

"Oh and Koga told us you have to have sex to get pregnant!" Inuyasha informed her proudly, Rin paled as she tried to keep her mouth shut.

"So what is sex?" Kagome asked.

"Well it's when the guy—"

"Enough Inuyasha, you should not be talking about this and there are more ways to get pregnant nowadays than just having sex." Rin said firmly, the eight year old's ears twitched at her words.

"But that's not what Koga said," Inuyasha whined.

"And who's the pregnant one between the three of us?" Rin demanded sharply.

"You are," both of them said.

"Exactly, and you'll understand this next statement when you two are older but there is no way I could forget having sex with Sesshomaru. I have not and will not have sex with Sesshomaru and sex is not how the baby got in my stomach," Rin said firmly though she felt ridiculous for explaining this out loud.

It had honestly been a worst fear of hers when she had discovered she was pregnant, having to explain pregnancy to these two really had been a nightmare of hers as she walked back to the mansion. Kagome and Inuyasha got into another argument about whether or not Koga was right or wrong. Inuyasha insisted the wolf was right while Kagome sided with Rin knew everything and Rin was always right, Rin was developing a headache at the argument. There was a relief for Rin when they walked into the house and those two raced up to Kagome's room to continue their argument. Rin merely flopped onto the couch, pulled out the card and pondered this for a moment.

True she was nothing more than a surrogate mother but she'd be pregnant for the next nine months, help would be welcomed, even if it was from real mothers. Rin had no idea what she was jumping into. She hadn't exactly been the type to sleep around, she had had one boyfriend in college and that had vanished when her life unraveled. Besides, Kohaku was not the sort Rin wanted to rely on for something as heavy as pregnancy. Sighing, it couldn't hurt a thunderous crash from above had her getting to her feet and stalking up to the room where the crashing was coming from

"**_What are you two doing!_**" Rin demanded sliding the door open to see Kagome and Inuyasha fighting. "_**THAT IS ENOUGH!**_"

Amber and blue eyes looked up at her then, wide with shock.

"**_Down to the kitchen! Now! And homework and you will both do this in absolute silence!_**" Rin snapped as she pointed for them march out of the room. Heads hung, bags dragging and grumbling they both walked to the kitchen table. Groaning Rin followed them, why couldn't she just have one nice, relaxing day without the drama or disasters that came from being the guardian and babysitter of two eight year olds.

"Rin?" Inuyasha asked shyly.

"Unless it is homework or dinner I do not want to hear any talking for either of you two," Rin said firmly. Inuyasha asked for help with his history homework then so Rin pulled out an orange, sat beside the eight year old and began working on the homework with him. It took a few hours but they finished their homework, ate dinner and since both of them were still in trouble, went to bed.

Rin pulled out that card again, bit her lip. Thought about it then left the card on the table before walking up to her bedroom to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stared over the city skyline as he waited for his next appointment. He had decided to make the competition sweat a little as he contemplated his newest development in his life. Rin was pregnant, the thought was sometime crushing and astonishing all at once to him. It wasn't as if he had planned on having a family one day, in fact the opposite was true. Sesshomaru's initial reaction was 'fuck it' and he'd do what he wanted to do. He didn't need, nor want his father's company. But the biggest problem was in how the manipulative bastard had set up the will. The only way Inuyasha got his inheritance was if Sesshomaru got his, in order for Sesshomaru to get his inheritance he had to jump through hoops essentially before he was thirty. If he didn't get his inheritance then Inuyasha didn't get his and there was no way in hell Sesshomaru was going to be blamed for that in his brother's life. He knew he'd take a lot of hits from Inuyasha in the future but he refused to be blamed for if his brother didn't have his father's company.<p>

Whatever his life had been about before this mess suddenly didn't seem as important as the mess he had managed to get dragged into. True he hadn't protested dragging Rin into it, some sick, secret part of him relished having her around and near him and pregnant with his pup. After she gave birth though she'd leave, she didn't want to be around him or the pup and he couldn't blame her knowing he was hurting her by asking this of her. A greedy little part of him reveled in knowing a piece of Rin would always be his, but a different part of him broke knowing she'd leave because she was hurt by what he had asked of her. He looked over the night line skyline of the city, at least he'd have a small piece of her and being the selfish bastard he was that didn't sound so horrible in his mind. Turning he pressed a button on his intercom system.

"Sara send in Ryūkotsusei," Sesshomaru ordered as he sat behind his desk.

A slim human with brunette hair and blue eyes led in an ancient dragon daiyōkai. The dragon had red eyes, grey hair and a purplish tint to his skin as he walked in with all the self-confidence he had. Ryūkotsusei was arrogant, and irritating to Sesshomaru who hated him thoroughly. Mostly because the dragon weakened InuTaisho and was the reason a mere human had been able to injure the great dog demon.

"Hello Sesshomaru," Ryūkotsusei greeted him.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied not bothering to swivel his chair around to look at the dragon.

"My condolences about your father, he was a great demon." Sesshomaru heard the lie in Ryūkotsusei's voice but refused to acknowledge it until the time was right. Turning around he faced the dragon.

"I do not recall this meeting to be about condolences but rather a renewing of a contract," Sesshomaru said in an icy tone which had the old dragon flinching. The meeting was a pain in the ass, mostly because Sesshomaru did not want to listen to Ryūkotsusei's whining about wanting more, about the injustices his father had inflicted upon the dragon clan, and about a few other things which Sesshomaru tuned out because of sheer boredom. Finishing his meeting Sara Asano, long time secretary of his sauntered up to his desk holding a cup of tea.

"The meeting went well, I take it," the human asked. His golden gaze flicked back to the night skyline. Sara was an annoying human to him, lust filled her scent whenever she was near him and her actions were always insolent. It did not seem to matter to her that he was not interested in her or that he was married, all Sara Asano wanted was him. She disgusted him but sadly there weren't many other adequate secretaries he could hire since the last one he had ripped to shreds, literally. Apparently his ripping apart of the annoying Tsubaki had not earned this job a good reputation. Still there were a few annoying women, both human and yōkai, who thought they could tame him into being what they wanted. No woman mattered to him.

Except Rin.

He waited for Sara to realize he wished to be alone, watched the human leave then let out a sigh. Rin was the only exception for just about everything he felt applied to the world around him. She had been the exception when they had been children. When he had been a pup Rin had been his to look after. The one thing which mattered above all else, because she chose him. She had chosen him when she had been in kindergarten and it had mattered. Rin had made a crucial difference in his life when his world around him was rather bleak. InuTaisho was displeased with everything he did, InuKimi did not care what he did, other children were terrified of him, teachers did not let other children near him and then there had been Rin. She had seemed above all their ridiculous fears. She had stumbled up to him covered in bruises and dirt, crying then sat beside him. Rin was the exception because Rin did not fear him.

She still did not fear him.

It didn't irritate him, he did not want Rin to fear him. But everyone else could go burn in a pit in hell with his father for all he cared. The only ones he cared about happened to be Rin, her sister Kagome, Inuyasha and the pup in Rin, everyone else; InuKimi and Ayaka could go burn in hell. Closing his eyes on the scene outside his mind formed the image of Rin's smile, a small smile tugged on his lips at the memory before he left the office. The disgusting tea left untouched. Walking back to his penthouse in the city he pulled out his private line. Absently his fingers dialed Rin's number, he didn't really care about the time at the moment he needed to hear Rin's voice. Strange this weakness he had discovered since Rin had come back into his life, he did not remember needing her so much.

"Hello," she yawned out on the other end of the line.

"Rin." It was all that was needed before he swore he heard her smile then she began talking and filling him in on everything he had missed. In the past two days he had missed a lot apparently but he didn't think anything actually required his being there as she spoke softly and sleepily into the phone. He stretched out on his bed to listen.

"Rin!" a voice groaned.

"Who's with you?" Sesshomaru asked, fighting to keep the growl from coming through his voice.

"Inuyasha and Kagome, they had nightmares and came here." Rin yawned out, "say good night to Sesshomaru!"

"Night 'Maru," a girl yawned.

"Go away," Inuyasha grumbled, Sesshomaru fought the desire to roll his eyes.

"We miss you," she informed him.

"I can hear," he replied dryly, she giggled to his pleasure then sighed.

"I gotta go, I'm exhausted and you need to sleep. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, I'll call you after that, alright?" she sighed out.

"Do you need me to call Jaken to take you?" Sesshomaru asked relatively certain Ayaka was gone off somewhere again. He wouldn't put it past her to be gone now that the pregnancy was confirmed.

"No, Ayaka has volunteered to take me and since it isn't one of _those_ appointments I wouldn't mind her company." Rin mumbled to him, he honestly did not see the problem with those appointments since she smelled so damn good afterwards, not as good as she could but pretty enticing in his opinion. Sesshomaru was smart enough not to say that to Rin though. Her life was probably awkward enough without her knowing how he thought of her, especially since this mess had developed. Leave it to Ayaka to drag him and Rin into a mess before she thought it through.

"Sleep well," he ordered.

"That was my plan before I had two heaters in my bed," Rin grumbled.

"Good night Rin," Sesshomaru smirked then because he was certain no one would see it.

"Night Sesshomaru, I'll talk to you after the appointment." Rin hung up, he just sat on the bed staring at his phone. Part of him had the insane urge to call her again just to hear her and another part of him was wondering if he should cancel tomorrow and go to Rin for her appointment. Life with Rin was just that simple and that confusing for him. It was simple just being with her, it was natural as if they had been together for years. It was confusing because he was married and even if his wife wasn't faithful he'd be faithful to his wife. Putting his phone on the nightstand he stretched out on the bed with his book to read for the night.

* * *

><p>Rin walked into Dr. Suikostu's office for the preliminary blood test and a checkup. Ayaka seemed excited but not in an annoying way as Rin lay on the examination table trying to rest. Sleeping with Kagome and Inuyasha in her bed was not exactly restful as they waited for the tests results.<p>

"Well the good news is you are officially pregnant," Dr. Suikotsu announced happily making Rin squirm. He sounded like a proud father and it was a little uncomfortable for her.

"We can smell that," Ayaka informed the doctor.

"Rin is human, she can't smell it. Human senses are not as developed or as honed as inuyōkai." Dr. Suikotsu explained with patience, Ayaka gave Rin a disbelieving look.

"I took five pregnancy tests, and you and Sesshomaru could've saved me the hassle by just simply telling me I was pregnant," Rin grumbled. Ayaka merely looked confused.

"I want you on these vitamins, don't worry about symptoms of pregnancy since they're likely to start showing up in the next week or two, once again do not do anything strenuous to your physical or emotional health." Rin nodded as she was handed a list of prenatal vitamins to be taking, breifly she wondered if anyone ever took this many pills seeing as how there were instructions by each one on how many she should take and when. Finishing the appointment she and Ayaka walked to the car.

"That was boring," Ayaka grumbled as they got in the car. Rin chuckled then.

"What were you expecting? A circus?" Rin laughed at Ayaka's miffed expression.

"No!" A lie if Rin ever heard one.

"Kagome and Inuyasha lie better than you," Rin laughed as they pulled out of the parking lot and began driving home.

"They do not!" Ayaka shrieked only causing Rin to go into another fit of laughter. Both of them were laughing as they stopped at the red light. Chatting light heartedly, the light turned green and they started. Neither of them expected it as the truck came barreling at them not stopping at his red light.

"_**RIN!**_" Ayaka screamed as she threw herself at the girl, a truck slammed into the car sending both women spinning into a telephone pole. Rin's world was black as she heard sirens coming for her and Ayaka but she couldn't move or wake up.


	6. To Sell Your Memories

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_Nineteen Years Earlier…_

Tears were streaming down her face as she stumbled up the hill trying to get away. They couldn't understand at all, why should they? It didn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks as she tried to run from the pain they had inflicted upon her. She ignored the teacher's shouting as she ran up the hill, she ignored the other students trying to stop her, and she ignored the principal as she ran. Rin didn't care where she went so long as she was away from _**them**_ and _**their**_ hurtful words about her problem! Tripping she stumbled a few steps then resumed running, where to… she didn't know but anywhere but _**there**_. She tripped again, stumbled into a bush then tumbled out onto him!

Startled they had both leapt away from each other. Amber glared furiously at her, while brown eyes welled with tears at her miseries and at the obvious hatred in the boy's eyes. It was too much and everything burst forth from her then, she howled, wailed, and cried like a wounded animal then. The boy looked uncomfortable then, but didn't go running for the hills.

"Stop it," he ordered, she sniffled as she looked up at him. Tears still rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the boy. He was tall, well taller than her, silver hair, elven ears, two magenta strips on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead. Two more tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I said stop that!" he snapped as he stalked over to her and roughly rubbed her face. "I hate that smell!"

She nodded in understanding as she knuckled her eye. He wasn't mean, just grouchy which was better than the other children on the playground of their boarding school. The boy was wearing a giant fluffy thing, Rin wanted to touch it. Gently she stroked the fur while the boy watched her suspiciously. She withdrew her hand when he let out a snarl, quickly tucking her hands behind her back.

"Go ahead and laugh, give me a reason to rip you to shreds, human," he bared his fangs at her. Rin shook her head in confusion. She would never laugh at him! Why would she laugh at him?

"Do you not speak?" he snapped, she shook her head and then his eyes lost some of their harshness. Rin was a mute, she hadn't spoken since the day her mama had died and her dad had sent her away to this school. The boy lifted a brow at her then sat back down under his tree, shut his eyes and ignored her. Rin sat next to him, played with a few wild flowers and enjoyed his company since he hadn't been mean to her.

Their free afternoon ended, the boy escorted her back to the school, he didn't walk so fast her short legs couldn't keep up. Everyone seemed to notice her though when the silver boy walked her back to the school dorms, her hand slipped into his out of fear. The boy didn't withdraw his hand as they walked to the dorms, instead he tightened his grip on her hand as they walked through the area. Teachers, students, staff were all openly gaping at her. Was she such a freak!? Rin wanted to hid in the fluffy thing the boy was wearing and disappear from the world. He dropped her off at the dorms she was staying at, she smiled and waved at him as he walked away without looking back.

The next day Rin hurried up the hill, into the woods to where she had met the boy. She was bringing the cookies she had baked in class today for him. The boy did not acknowledge her presence but didn't kick her out of his company all the same, he even snagged half her cookies while they relaxed. Rin smiled at him.

"You're so strange," the boy muttered as he walked her back to the dorms. She tugged his sleeve so he bent down to her level, he complied, she pecked his cheek then walked into the dorms with a grin. The boy was blushing as he walked away.

"Sesshomaru's got a girlfriend! Sesshomaru's got a girlfriend!" a kid shrieked but Rin didn't care. His name was Sesshomaru, the knowledge made her smile even wider. After that teachers made her his official kindergartener buddy, apparently she was the only child he hadn't tried to kill but Rin didn't care. Sesshomaru liked her and she loved him! Her six year old life was perfect! Nothing was going to steal her best friend from her. Nothing but the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day…<em>

"_**Where The Hell Is She!?**_" a furious voice roared over the chaos surrounding him. The doctor's winced and Jaken scurried away from him. Sesshomaru rarely raised his voice, he rarely lost his cool but right now he was barely holding it together. Since that damn phone call he had barely held it together as he collected the pups from their school and drove straight to the hospital. He had dealt with a hysterical little girl before but Kagome blasted all of his expertise out of the water when she started wailing and she had only egged on Inuyasha and now he was dealing with two hysterical eight year olds.

A trembling nurse walked up to him, her blue hair, blue eyes and black tail informed him he was dealing with a panther. He snarled lightly mostly out of reflex than anything else.

"I'm Dr. Toran, I was in charge of your wife's case. I'm sorry to tell you this but…she's dead," Toran said miserably. Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to be shocked, Ayaka was dead? It hurt him a little but it didn't quell the worry he felt for Rin.

"What about Rin?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Rin Higurashi has suffered severe but minor injuries. Your wife took the main impact of the accident, Rin has suffered two broken ribs, a crushed radius and ulna, along with a broken femur but she's expected to be alright along with her baby." Toran said matter-of-factly.

"The pup survived the crash?" Sesshomaru was genuinely shocked to receive this news.

"Yes, I take it as in the pup's a hanyou or a yōkai."

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered.

"The embryo is taking energy from it's mother at the moment to build a protective layer around itself. Surprisingly this is what saved the embryo, that and your wife absorbing most of the impact from the crash, normally a human would miscarry but since Miss Higurashi is pregnant with a hanyou the embryo is already fighting for life, it's part of the yōkai nature to fight for survival. I expected Miss Higurashi to make a full recovery and to not miscarry that pup. If the hanyou was going to die it'd have been miscarried already, it should've been expelled from the body as it is but we've run several tests in the past hour and will run several more over the next few days but I think she'll be keeping the hanyou." Toran explained before Sesshomaru breezed past the doctor with the two pups holding his hand to Rin's room.

He'd discuss this more in depth later with Dr. Toran but right now these two needed to go to Rin before he strangled them both for the noise they were making. Walking into Rin's room his heart plummeted at the sight of her pale, unconscious and badly battered. Kagome rushed to the bed, crawled up on it then curled up beside Rin. Inuyasha curled up by Rin's feet in the chair. Sesshomaru turned to glower at the panther who had followed them.

"Jaken, watch the children," Sesshomaru ordered ignoring the toad's protests as he grabbed the doctor and dragged her to a quieter part of the hospital where he was out of Inuyasha's hearing range.

"Is Rin going to survive?" he snarled out in a dangerously quiet and cold voice.

"Most likely, like I said your wife sustained most of the injuries, she was impaled when Rin should've been and badly broken, if your wife hadn't shielded Rin then Rin _would_ _be_ _**dead**_. The problem now is not Rin but the hanyou in her which is stealing vital energy from her to sustain itself. Hanyous are extremely difficult to miscarry but there is no way we can abort the creature. Right now if anything kills that human it won't be her injuries but that embryo!" Toran snapped at him, he frowned.

"Will she survive?" he repeated.

"Yes, but the embryo's bad for her. Unless you're willing to let it go then know that right now it's a fifty shot of her surviving, the embryo is sapping her of vital strength at the moment. Her intneral injuries were fixed but she's lost too much blood and the blow to her head worries us. With this embryo in her though it is possible her body will be drained of energy before it can begin healing."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and thought this over.

"Only if it becomes vital to her health do you abort this embryo," he ordered before walking back to Rin's room. He was not unaware of the doctor's evil grin but he didn't care about the woman's prejudice against hanyous all he cared about was Rin at the moment. Taking a seat beside Rin he watched over the woman who meant more to him than his wife, his mother, his money, his power, his life, and his family. Kagome had withdrawn from them the moment she curled beside Rin, she was silent as she held onto her sister. Rin was so pale and still it was unnerving. Kagome looked at him with wide, unblinking blue eyes.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Kagome asked in a tiny voice.

"She'll wake up," Sesshomaru assured the girl uselessly.

"Where will I go if she doesn't?" Kagome inquired never looking away from him.

"You'll come live with us!" Inuyasha declared before Sesshomaru could respond, he scowled at his brother but said no rebuttal on the matter. He didn't need to worry about it since Rin would wake up. If only to have the pup, Rin was stubborn that way. She had been born stubborn in his mind. Carefully he watched her while his ears were tuned to the beeping of the machines monitoring her.

Kagome did her homework while sitting besides Rin, he made a mental note to call Kagome in sick until Rin woke up. The pup belonged with her sister rather than at school, Inuyasha on the other hand would definitely be going to school. The pup was already getting into mischief, Sesshomaru dreaded the thought of having the pup here all day and night while they waited for Rin to wake up. Sesshomaru had already begun canceling his appointments, calling up Shishinki for him to fill in on the meetings he would not be attending and then he sat beside Rin waiting. Night over took them, no one in the hospital dared to tell him to leave since he'd likely rip them to shreds. Kagome slept curled up beside Rin, a cot had been dragged into the room for Inuyasha and he sat in his chair. Since no one was awake, he held Rin's hand.

* * *

><p><em>Seventeen Years Earlier…<em>

"Sesshomaru-sama!" the girl cried out as she raced towards her best friend, she launched herself at him, he caught her before they both landed on the pavement.

"Rin," he replied cold as ever. She smiled happily.

"Guess what!?"

"You talk," he guessed.

"I practiced all summer," the eight year old informed him as she took his hand. The boy did not shake the girl off as they walked towards the dorms again. Two years ago he had met Rin, and two years ago he had gotten his first and only friend. The human girl was happy, easy to be with and listened to him when his temper made him talkative. His only dislikes were she was human, but she made up in that department by smiling, and that she had this need to hold his hand. Sesshomaru did not completely hate the girl's odd habit of holding onto him but he found it irritating when others' pointed at him and teased him about having a girlfriend.

But since he was Sesshomaru, he ignored them all and destroyed all who tried to oppose him. Another thing which irritated him was how many people bullied his only friend. The girl was so sweet, kind, and loving it infuriated him that others felt the need to bully her. In fact most of the fights he had been involved in over the last two years had been on the girl's behalf. InuTaisho had beaten him when he had gotten home for the break for how many fights he got in, no matter what the excuse. His father hated humans, as did his mother so he didn't mention he was defending Rin when they unleashed their punishments on him.

Returning to school his world was better because Rin smiled at him, looked at him with unconditional love and wasn't afraid of him. Yes, Rin was Sesshomaru's best and only friend in the whole world, she was the only one allowed near him without fear of retribution.

"Dad, didn't care but Hitomiko was very proud of me! She even helped me!" Rin informed him.

"Hn." It was his classic response for he didn't care or continue. With Rin it was mostly the latter, very rarely was it he didn't care since he cared very deeply about Rin. The girl was his life, his only friend and his only salvation.

Rin leapt into the story of her summer, telling him all about finding her voice, her trip to Europe, the annoying boy who had had a crush on her, about her father's neglect, and how much she missed him. Sesshomaru had been pleased to know Rin had found her voice again, it wasn't an annoying voice on his ears. Her trip to Europe sounded rather dull since she did not speak any European languages and had been left alone most of the time. It had taken all of his restraint not to snarl at Rin's bubbly happiness about some boy liking her, but told himself his Rin could spread her wings occasionally. Her father's neglect was not something which shocked him but rather irritated him. He could not understand how one couldn't love Rin! But he had been unbelievably happy at the news she had missed him terribly over her summer.

Sesshomaru was just happy to have his friend back where she belonged, beside him. They walked to their spot, he sat against their tree while she played with the flowers. He laid his head in her lap and stared at the sky from between the branches of the trees while Rin played with the flowers.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" he looked up at the girl, he didn't understand why she called him 'Sesshomaru-sama' but he liked it and wished more humans would do so.

"Hn?"

"We'll always be best friends? Right?" Rin asked uncertainly.

"Don't ask such foolish things," he answered, she smiled. Of course he worried about their friendship deteriorating once she figured out what a monster he was but until she left him they would be best friends. She was his Rin after all, she was his only friend and the only creature he could tolerate on a regular basis. Rin was his, the eleven year old excepted this as a fact of his life.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day…<em>

Darkness was the first thing Rin remembered. The next thing was the pain which radiated throughout her body as if she had been hit by a truck or something. The third thing was that there was some very uncomfortable heater right next to her and an uncomfortable growing pressure in her lower abdomen. The final thing, before she opened her eyes was that a strong hand was holding hers and it was no child's hand. Rin groaned before she cracked her eye open to look at a set of eyes which could rival the sun in intensity.

Sesshomaru.

The name raced through her mind as she lay there, she must be hallucinating, she decided as she lay there batter, beaten, bruised. She always imagined Sesshomaru was there when she had been hurt, even after her father had transferred her. Sesshomaru was one of the only creatures she consistently hallucinated about seeing.

"'Maru," she mumbled, it hurt to breath at the moment.

"Rin, don't move," the hallucination ordered. Rin didn't have the energy to argue with a hallucination.

"I'm glad you're here, 'Maru," she mumbled as her eyes drifted shut again. Even if it was only for an instant at least she had seen him. The thought filled her with joy. Her body though ached, in ways she didn't understand. Everything in her seemed to be going to her lower abdomen to the uncomfortable preassure growing there. She wondered why.

"I'm pregnant," her eyes snapped open as her consciousness full returned with the power of a freight train. Sesshomaru looked at her, she stared at him. "I'm pregnant, it's yours, I was in a crash with Ayaka, what happened?" Rin demanded it all coming back into her mind. Two miniature suns went curiously blank.

"Rest Rin," he ordered.

"What happened to Ayaka?" Rin persisted, all she remembered was the demoness launching herself from the driver's seat to protect Rin when the truck had crushed into them. Rin didn't remember anything after that.

"Ayaka is in surgery," Sesshomaru informed her. Rin sighed in relief, the woman would be alright. It was good to hear.

"The baby?" Rin demanded.

"The pup is safe, apparently hanyous are difficult to miscarry and abort." He said it so calmly Rin wondered if there was something he was hiding from her. Quietly Rin let her eyes close again as exhaustion swamped her again.

"So tired, why?" she yawned out thinking it must be some sort of drug they had pumped into her system. They had annoying things like that here in hospitals.

"The hanyou is consuming your energy to protect itself, rest Rin." Sesshomaru explained before he bent over her, brushed his lips against her brow then the darkness consumed her again. She was so exhausted as she felt all of her energy being drained from her for that simple conversation.

Something in her knew Sesshomaru was lying to her about something but she was so tired she couldn't figure out what he was lying about. Rin wanted so badly to have the energy to spar with him and his defenses at the moment but she was so exhausted she would only hurt herself in the end. Letting the darkness consume her again she let go knowing she'd be able to wake again. A little body wiggled against her, she sighed knowing it was Kagome who was the little monsterous heater Rin was dealing with at the moment. She didn't care though as she smiled slightly, Kagome was alright, Inuyasha must be here if Kagome was, Sesshomaru was here for support, and the pup in her was safe and sound as she lay there letting sleep consume her again.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru leaned against the hospital hallway wall, let his head fall back and closed his eyes as relief swamped him in a way he had never known. Rin had woken up, she was going to be alright, she had even talked to him. The relief filling him was so monumental he had to get away from her before she realized he had lied to her.<p>

Ayaka was dead, she had been for about three days now and somehow that hadn't hurt him as badly as the news Rin was injured. His inner yōkai had wanted to rip apart the city hearing Rin was hurt, not because she was pregnant with his pup but rather because his Rin was his responsibility and the only thing he loved. When he had received the news Ayaka was dead he had been slightly shocked. Hearing Ayaka died saving Rin, he had forgiven her and felt a tiny piece of him break knowing she'd never know he forgave her for her cruelty towards Rin.

Leaning against the wall he thanked whatever merciful deity he had to thank for letting Rin wake up after his three days of hell. Toran had tried to talk him into an abortion until he had talked with Dr. Suikotsu who said the hanyou was also returning energy to Rin so she'd heal quicker. The pup was trying to save it's mother, the problem was humans did not have as much energy as humans. Sesshomaru had solved this by donating his blood to heal Rin, Dr. Suikotsu hadn't been certain if it would work but it couldn't hurt was how they had looked at it. Yōkai blood could be toxic to a human but since Rin was carrying his pup there was a chance her body would accept the help, or the pup would take the blood's yōkai energy rather than leech off of Rin.

To Sesshomaru's relief it hadn't killed her, in fact it seemed to be what the pup wanted. Rin's body began healing naturally, with a little help from him, and the pup devoured the yōkai energy in the blood they gave Rin. Honestly Sesshomaru didn't care half as much about the pup as he did Rin but he knew Rin loved the pup and had decided to save it for Rin. She'd need some good after she learned about the accident. He walked back into her room, took her hand again and resumed his vigil as his family slept.

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen Years Earlier…<em>

Rin didn't want to go! She fought her father vehemently on the transfer, she didn't want to leave her only friend! Her father slapped her across the mouth then, sending her sprawling in the grass.

"You are acting like a spoiled little brat, Rin!" her father lashed out as he grabbed her by her long black hair. "Here I give you food, shelter, clothing and an education you wouldn't receive otherwise and you're fighting me on what's best. Besides daiyōkai are not friends with anyone let alone lowly humans such as us," her father spat out. She fought back her tears, he would not see how much his words had hurt her.

"Sesshomaru-sama is my friend! He's my best friend!" Rin screamed at her father who slapped her again.

"And who would want to be friends with the likes of you, let alone a lord?" her father snarled as he tossed her back in the grass. He left her in the grass, Rin felt the tears coming as she scrambled to her feet and ran, the ten year old's legs carrying her as quickly as they could as she ran through the forest. Tree branches slashed her face, but she didn't feel it. Bushes scratched her skin, but she was immune to it. She tripped on rocks as she ran but it didn't make her fall. Finally deep enough in the woods she stumbled again, fell to her knees and cried. Wrapping her arms around herself she sobbed as she curled up in the middle of nowhere.

The pain was staggering to Rin as she sat there weeping. She hadn't cried like this since he had become her friend, and true he'd be attending a different school next year but he was still her best friend! Tears rolled down her cheeks, fell onto the ground. Rin peeked up at their tree, she had today to leave him a note. A sign she loved him when no one else had ever loved him. Quickly she went to her stash of paper, and ink they kept out here, pulled out her 'writing stone' and wrote him her confession. The last thing he'd have from her before she was walked out of the school premises today. Her father was escorting her to her new all human girl's school. Rin wrote her note for him then.

* * *

><p>The thirteen year old walked up to their tree in their spot and looked for her. It wasn't until that annoying scent of tears burned his senses that he realized Rin wasn't here. Following her scent he found a piece of paper pinned to the other side of their tree. Carefully he removed it.<p>

_- Sesshomaru-sama_

_- I am sorry to say our time is cut short. My father had just transferred me to a new school, all humans and all girls apparently. I can't say good bye the way I want to since he is taking me in about fifteen minutes and by the time you read this I will be gone. I wanted you to know I love you. Remember that, I know you don't get enough love but please remember that no matter what, no matter where I am, no matter how my life or your life is going I love you. I'll see you again in the future, I will miss my best friend._

_- Love, Rin_

He had been heartbroken reading the note, though no one would know it. Instead of destroying half the forest like he wanted to do, then track down Rin and drag her back to where she belonged he slipped the note in his pocket then walked back to his dorm unable to be near their tree. The reminder of Rin was too great for him there, he wanted to be alone. He needed to be alone.

His yōkai senses heard the whispers of pity behind his back as he walked to his dorm. The teachers all talking about how sad and tragic it was that his only friend was gone now. Then there were the hushed and worried whispers about how he'd react to losing Rin. In truth he became numb knowing she was gone. There was no one for him anymore. No one who'd care about him, no one who'd love him, no one who'd accept him, and no one who'd dare to talk to him anymore. Sesshomaru flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. She was gone. His Rin was gone.

* * *

><p>His heart broke for the first time then. It had also broken at when he had received that phone call a few days ago.<p>

_Present Day…_

Sesshomaru stared at Rin as she slept and Kagome as she drew another 'get well' card for Rin. He didn't dissuade the child in her determination to make these cards, he hadn't dissuaded Inuyasha either but he was growing restless being in one place for so long. Rin was sleeping soundly as he held her hand.

"Stop it, Sesshomaru," Rin grumbled.

"Stop what?" he demanded sharply.

"The twitching and the thinking," she mumbled. He glanced at his mokomoko as it swished across the floor.

"I'm not doing anything," he argued, he doubted a human could hear the swishing of his fur or his thinking since no human he knew of possessed telepathic abilities.

"I can hear it, stop it," Rin breathed out.

"Rin, Sesshomaru-sama is bored," Kagome whispered to her sister much to his irritation.

"I know, but he won't leave to entertain himself," Rin informed her. He scowled while the girl giggled and continued her drawing.

"You're irrational human," Sesshomaru grumbled as he sat there impatiently twitching. He wanted something to do, he did not like handling all of this without something to do. And sadly he was of no use at the moment, he had no medical knowledge to be of assistance.

"Go, Sesshomaru, go be with Ayaka or something but if you're staying here stop the swishing!" Rin snapped at him, he frowned.

"About Ayaka…" he started when Rin's brown gaze snapped open to stare at him so earnestly.

"What about Ayaka?" Rin asked.

"I'm sorry Rin, she died," Sesshomaru informed Rin softly. Rin's casted hand covered her mouth as her eyes widened and tears welled up.

"No, she's a daiyōkai she couldn't have died in a car wreck!" Rin gasped, her grip on his hand tightened.

"The truck crushed her, not even a daiyōkai would've been able to heal from the wounds she sustained. I'm sorry Rin," he said sadly. Rin's body began shaking then sobs wracked her, Kagome crawled over to hug her while he held her hand feeling completely useless. The girl sobbed as she lay there, he mourned his wife for the first time and hated the pain he had just inflicted on Rin. Both girls cried while he felt useless and then Inuyasha walked in. He started crying because those two were crying and he just had to endure it. The scent was burning his nose, but he'd endure it so he didn't hurt Rin more by leaving.

* * *

><p>InuKimi stopped outside the door at the news. Her daughter-in-law dead? The news had just about crushed her. She looked into Rin's room then, expecting to see Ayaka where Rin was and saw something she had never seen before.<p>

Sesshomaru was holding the hand of the girl, the girl was hugging Inuyasha and that human pup of hers and she was sobbing for a woman who had hated her. Something in InuKimi twisted a little. Then the girl's scent hit her like a sledgehammer. Pregnant, with Sesshomaru's pup.

InuKimi did not belong here today. She'd look in on her son and his family tomorrow.

The inu daiyōkai turned and walked out of the hospital with a lot of grief in her heart and joy at a new knowledge, she was going to be a grandmother!


	7. To Sell Your Sorrow

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 7**

"Inuyasha get the door," Sesshomaru ordered before the child could bounce onto Rin who was holding Kagome in her lap as he rolled the wheel chair.

"I can use the crutches," Rin informed him when she tilted her head back.

"No," Kagome snapped instead of him. Sesshomaru wasn't going to argue with a stubborn eight year old but his glare warned Kagome to be silent. He had made a deal with the child over the past week, the day Rin came home she went back to school and there would be no arguing that. What he hadn't expected was how demanding the child was, she still helped Inuyasha with his homework but she was demanding all the same. It took his physical removal of her to keep her off of Rin when doctors came for the examinations.

"Kagome, I am fine. Nothing more than a few broken bones and stop talking for Sesshomaru, it's rude. And slightly creepy," Rin lectured then looked back at him. "So can I?"

"No," he answered, she pouted.

"You weren't this irritating when we were kids," Rin grumbled as she hugged her sister. He didn't bother mentioning that when they were kids Rin hadn't ever gotten herself so badly hurt. If she had ever gotten as damaged as she was now when they had been children he was certain he'd be acting the same way he was now, just a little more uncertain. Sesshomaru pulled Rin's chair up into the main house. Inuyasha came to grab Rin's hand then and he started arguing with Kagome. Sesshomaru honestly didn't know how Rin tolerated all their arguing and fighting when it was giving him something close to eye twitches.

"Kids, why don't you go get me some strawberries," Rin ordered, they raced off with Kagome hitching a piggy back ride from Inuyasha as they disappeared to somewhere else in the house. Sesshomaru gently lifted Rin out of the chair and put her on the sofa.

"Ugh," she groaned out as she stretched out on the sofa. He gave her a quizzical look. "I never thought I'd be so tired! Or sore, everything hurts, just breathing hurts and then Inuyasha and Kagome think I'm their pillow or something, gods above do I hurt."

"You were in car wreck, nearly died, and are successfully pregnant with a hanyou, and according to the doctor you are healthy even if you are healing," Sesshomaru filled her in, her eyes rolled then.

"Hey, how is it since you have come back into my life I've seen more ceilings than I do people?" Rin asked him, he shrugged as he pulled off the jacket he had worn to Ayaka's funeral. It had been a horrendous, tedious event today. Her family couldn't even muster up a few tears for their only daughter's death, instead they had asked him if he'd continue their allowance. Sesshomaru played with a strand of Rin's hair as they sat in companionable silence. He wondered if she even noticed her fingers tracing her lower abdomen, probably not since she was human and not always the most aware as to what she was doing. However the gesture spoke volumes to him as he sat with her. The children came back, each with some strawberries, Sesshomaru shook his head at them. Her deep even breathing, her relaxed state, and her even heartbeat indicated to him and Inuyasha she was sound asleep.

"Is Rin going to be okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," he assured the girl for the umpteenth time as Rin slept on the couch.

"How come she sleeps so much?" Inuyasha demanded.

"She's healing," Sesshomaru replied then sent the pups off to do their homework. Rin didn't wake as she lay on the couch, he was sorely tempted to carry her off to the guest bed room. Rin would be staying in the main house, he was certain of that now as he left her alone in the room to get his laptop. Sesshomaru didn't want to leave her alone for long. He didn't want her alone period. Rin would not be alone for the duration of this pregnancy, not while that pup was sapping her of her strength. According to Dr. Suikotsu the symptoms of pregnancy would begin soon and Sesshomaru would rather be with Rin than leave her alone to suffer through this alone. From his understanding the symptoms could be anything from mild nausea to extreme illness. Then there was the matter of her scent, the changes in it were alluring to him and difficult to ignore. She smelled so much more enticing as this pup grew in her. A ringing of his intercom had him glaring at the screen.

As if he didn't have enough females to deal with in his life.

Sesshomaru grudgingly let his mother onto the premises as he prayed for patience. InuKimi strutted in, her figure highlighted by the black suit she had worn to the funeral earlier today. Her red lips, her amber eyes, her magenta strips, her crescent moon and beautiful face all perfect but he saw the minute traces of strain on his mother. Her perfect silver hair was coming undone slightly, her eyes had slight bruises under them, and her the genuine sorrow in her eyes.

"Mother," he greeted as he stayed seated behind the desk. He would not growl at his mother though he was sorely tempted to, the manipulative bitch was almost worse than his father.

"Son," she replied curtly as she dropped her graceful form into the chair across from him. "I smell the surrogate has not lost the pup."

Sesshomaru lifted a brow in disbelief. His mother had hated the news Ayaka and he had hired a surrogate. But now he wanted to know what his mother's angle was in this matter.

"Good, so Ayaka's line will continue." InuKimi sounded relieved.

"No," he said firmly cutting off whatever his mother had been about to say. He dragged out the contracts he and Ayaka had drawn up, dropped them in his mother's lap only to see her frantically reading them. His mother paled as she read them over.

"No," she breathed.

"Yes, and Ayaka hired Rin," Sesshomaru said, feeling slightly smug.

"But she wouldn't, not when she could bear a pup!" InuKimi shrieked, he didn't reveal his smirk at finally out foxing his mother and his father. "You'll lose your inheritance over this!"

"No, I talked with the lawyer, I require an heir. The will does not specify how I am to obtain the heir, it also says nothing about my wife having to be the mother of the heir. Ayaka hired Rin, Ayaka picked Rin, Ayaka said she was fine with having a hanyou pup for her child since she could not bear a pup. Ayaka was infertile, genetically incapable of having pups, she did not wish to hire an inuyōkai to be a surrogate in fear of the inuyōkai community discovering she was infertile. She decided she wanted hanyous, she chose Rin to be the surrogate mother and the biological mother of the heir." Sesshomaru felt slightly smug knowing he had finally outsmarted his mother and father with their desires for his life.

His mother had picked a bitch with a pedigree, a genetically perfect female specimen for him to produce perfect little inu daiyōkai pups with. His father had demanded an heir from him but not a child from his wife. What neither InuKimi or InuTaisho knew was Ayaka had been incapable of having pups, her womb was fertile enough but her eggs were blank. They did not have the genetic material needed to create a pup. He had gotten Rin in the end, a goal he had had since childhood and Ayaka would've had her pups to love if she had lived.

"You can't! Do you know what having a half breed will do to the family line!?" InuKimi shreiked.

"I do not care, Ayaka was the one who came up with this idea," Sesshomaru growled out through clenched teeth. So long as InuKimi did not discover how important Rin really was to him they'd be fine. He could handle this so long as Rin was safe. Rin was his priority.

"She wouldn't, not a hanyou!" InuKimi panicked.

"She did, and yes a hanyou," Sesshomaru growled out.

"But I did not smell the human in the pup!" InuKimi shouted at him, his mother's composure slipping however she had just shocked him. Did not smell the human in the pup? How could you not?

"The pup is a hanyou you can either accept that or leave," he growled.

"You won't get away with this, just because InuTaisho sullied our name and line does not mean I will let you!" she screamed before stomping out of the office. He waited until she was gone before he leaned back against the chair to ponder what he had just been told.

His mother had not smelled the human in the pup. InuKimi was prided on her sharpened senses as a demon, even amongst inu daiyōkai she was considered one of the more elite demons with her senses. Yet InuKimi had missed the distinct human scent in the pup in Rin. Or had he missed that there was no human scent in the pup? It wasn't completely out of the realm of possibilities since surrogacy was not something yōkai did often. It was an unknown science experiment with the yōkai community just how surrogacy worked for their kind. Humans it seemed simple enough and rather like a normal pregnancy, normal gestation and depending on the surrogacy type genetically safe. Not many yōkai did surrogacy since few were infertile and even fewer went the surrogacy route.

"Are you alright, Sesshomaru?" he turned to look at the human who was leaning weakly in the doorframe on her crutches.

"You should be resting," he informed her as he sampled her scent. Sure enough there was very little in the way of human scent coming from her lower abdomen. Rin frowned at him as he studied her, he didn't like it when she frowned.

"I've rested enough, I woke up because there was shouting," Rin explained he merely blinked.

"My mother received bad news," he informed her. Rin looked a little woozy then, he quickly went to her, scooped her up, picked up those crutches and carried her back to the living area. Changing his mind he carried her up the stairs to the guest room where she'd now be staying.

"I can walk you know," Rin informed him, he stopped on the stairs, looked down at her large brown eyes in confusion.

"Do you wish to walk?" he asked carefully.

"No, but I just thought you should know," Rin smiled at him sadly as he continued to carry her up the stairs. Rin held on to him, her head rested on his shoulder and he enjoyed inhaling her sweet scent.

"I'm sorry about Ayaka," Rin murmured quietly.

"It wasn't your fault."

"But she took me to the appointment, she lept between me and that truck, she died because…" Rin trailed off but he felt and smelled the tears she was shedding on his shoulder.

"She is not dead because of you. Ayaka died because she was protecting you and the pup from danger, which is what her instincts would've demanded of her if she were a true mother. She proved she was in that action," he informed Rin as they walked into the guest room.

"You don't hate me for getting her killed?" Rin asked softly.

"I could never hate you Rin," he informed her very seriously as he put the small human on the bed. She stared at him with wide brown eyes which he felt were drowning him as he stared in them. He had spoken the truth, he could never hate Rin. If he could his life would be a lot simpler but the truth was he had loved this girl since he had been nine years old.

"Never?" she asked again. He nodded, hating Rin was something of an impossibility for him; God knew he had tried to hate her after she had left fifteen years ago. But he couldn't. Instead he ended up hating her father with a vengeance. Carefully he played with a strand of her black hair as she watched him.

"Why did you like me all those years ago?" she asked, he looked at her. To say he had liked her instantly because she was so kind to him would be confusing for her. He shrugged instead. There was no way to verbalize why he had liked her.

* * *

><p>Rin watched him as he left her alone then winced as she moved. Everything in her hurt, the growing pressure in her lower abdomen was not helping. When she had talked to Dr. Suikotsu about it he had merely said it was normal and should last for a few more days. Apparently since she hadn't miscarried, though her body had tried, the embryo was creating a protective sac around itself. This was something apparently perfectly normal for expectant yōkai mothers and since the embryo was half yōkai it would display some yōkai traits when growing in her. He told her to only worry if there was cramping or bleeding, then she'd need to come in immediately. There had been neither so far as she lay there staring at her ceiling.<p>

The skin between her hips was still smooth, it was still soft but there was an unusual hardening underneath the skin. Apparently for human pregnancies carrying human children this would happen later but in yōkai pregnancy with yōkai children this was a quick symptom which was a signal to the baby's health. Dr. Suikotsu took it as a good sign, saying the pup in her was healthy. The even better news was that the pup had consumed the donated blood from Sesshomaru rather than leeching off of her as it tried to heal her.

Yōkai and hanyou babies tried to heal their mothers while they were in the wombs, it was to protect themselves while they were in their mother. It was apparently an encouraging sign, the problem was she happened to be human and did not have the right kind of energy for the pup to use to heal her. So Sesshomaru had donated blood and the pup had taken the yōkai energy in his blood instead of stealing her energy. It was also helping her heal, much to Dr. Suikotsu and Rin's disbelief. Sesshomaru's blood should've killed her instantly, instead it seemed to be aiding in her healing. According to Dr. Suikotsu he had never seen anything like that, even between mixed specie mates. Yōkai blood was dangerous but for reasons unknown Sesshomaru's was healing her. Dr. Suikotsu had tried a little experiment and killed a lab rat with a drop of Sesshomaru's blood in a New York Minute. By all accounts Rin should be dead too after their transfusion. But she wasn't. It was baffling to her and the doc but they hadn't told Sesshomaru about the results to the lab rat.

Sesshomaru reappeared holding his laptop, and the book she had been reading. She looked from the book to him back to the book.

"Thanks," she admitted uncertainly as she took the book. To her shock he sat beside her on the bed, opened his laptop then started typing away. She read her book in silence and didn't complain as she curled up on his mokomoko like she had when they had been children.

"_**DON'T TOUCH MY EARS!**_" Inuyasha howled as he came running into the room, launching himself to the bed with Kagome hot on his heels. Rin was startled when Inuyasha hugged her, trembling then Kagome came clambering up onto the bed.

"But you gotta try it on!" Kagome argued as she held a bright red baseball cap in her hands.

"_**No! I don't want to**_," Inuyasha growled out as he held onto her, Rin just sighed as she hurt already she was aching as Inuyasha hugged her. The boy did not know his own strength!

"_**Enough!**_" Rin snapped, both children looked to her as she pulled herself up into sitting position. Sesshomaru was just remaining impassive throughout all of this.

"Now what is all of this about? And Inuyasha you are hurting my ribs," Rin said gently, the pup loosened his grip but didn't let go of her. Rin didn't understand Inuyasha's attachment to her but she did understand Kagome's as her sister crawled up to and hugged her.

"We're in a school play, Inuyasha's gotta wear a hat because his ears aren't right for the part," Kagome explained.

"Alright, what part is Inuyasha playing?" Rin asked gently.

"My butler! I'm the princess and Hojo is the prince!" Kagome exclaimed, Inuyasha growled.

"Stop growling Inuyasha." Rin ordered as she continued to talk with Kagome, "Well if he's the butler why does he need the hat?"

"Cause he's gonna be wearing a top hat!" Kagome rolled her eyes as if that was the obvious explanataion. Oh boy, Rin thought glumly as she sat there pinned by two eight year olds.

"Inuyasha does not have to wear a hat while he's here at home and you should not wear hats inside houses. It's rude," Rin said firmly, Inuyasha sighed in relief. "However if Inuyasha has to wear a hat for the part he will wear a hat for the part, fair enough?"

"Yes," the pair grumbled as the stalked off to do whatever they were doing before they came running in her. Rin winced as she rubbed her healing ribs, Sesshomaru's blood had done wonders in healing her broken bones and bruises, what should take a few months for humans was only going to take her a week by Dr. Suikotsu's predictions. Dr. Toron was not as happy about the experiment as she had been, something about worthless half breeds not needing to be born. Rin had wanted to throw the bedpan at the woman, this only told Rin she was not a cat person.

"Who knew a hat could create such problems," Sesshomaru grumbled as he continued to work on his computer.

"You'd be surprised at what causes problems for children," Rin informed him.

"Try me," he countered, she smiled.

"Being mute didn't help me, unless it was making friends with you," she pointed out triumphantly.

"I had a giant fluffy tail and my name means killing perfection," he informed her, she laughed though it hurt her ribs to do so. Being eight years old with that name and the giant fluffy tail could be a downer. But she loved mokomoko, which curled gently around her right now. Sesshomaru's amber eyes were bright with amusement as she lay there giggling. Now she understood why he had asked if she was going to laugh at him. Rin smiled up to Sesshomaru who was staring down at her with interest, despite this being a horrible day for her between the funeral and what his mother had shouted that had been truly funny to her.

"You definitely win that argument," Rin snickered.

"I thought so," he agreed. Mokomoko wrapped protectively around her then, she rolled over on her side to look at him while she curled up in mokomoko.

"Why did you donate your blood to me?" Rin asked, the question had been bugging her for days now. Sesshomaru didn't save anyone unless it benefitted himself, saving her didn't hold any immediate value to him and saving the pup wouldn't have been his concern immediately. His amber eyes when blank then, he was retreating behind his indifferent façade.

"Because you are the mother to my pup," he answered coldly, she sighed as she hugged mokomoko. That wasn't the reason, she knew it probably better than he did that that wasn't the reason but she'd like for him to confirm it just once rather than her having to be uncertain. Rin played with the soft fur she had in her fingers then closed her eyes. If only he'd tell her what he was thinking occasionally, then maybe he wouldn't be so alone. Rin looked up to him again as he had turned his attention back to whatever he was working on, on his laptop and wondered again.

"Do you really want the pup so badly?" Rin asked, her fingers tracing her lower abdomen.

"Hn," a classic Sesshomaru answer she decided which could mean anything if one didn't know him well. Rin just decided sleep was her best option. The changes to her body were all starting to happen so quickly, the injuries to her body weren't helping her with the changes happening. Hell, today just walking on crutches to Sesshomaru's study, which hadn't been more than thirty paces away had just about killed her with how the world had spun. Nausea had overwhelmed her then, and if he hadn't picked her up she'd have fainted or thrown up in the plant.

Rin woke to an overwhelming urge to vomit, dragging herself out of bed she unsteadily snatched up her crutches then hurried to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she began vomiting. Hugging the toilet seat as she tried to calm her stomach, it wasn't helping that she couldn't move from the toilet but she didn't have the strength to move. With nothing left in her stomach to throw up Rin was kneeling over the toilet trying to hurl with nothing coming up but an acid feeling. Oh gods was she miserable!

"Rin?" he walked in then, dressed in nothing but sleep pants. She glared through watery eyes at him, go figure he'd look perfect at whatever time in the morning this was. His magenta demon markings glowing brightly against his pale skin, and that body!

She ducked her head into the toilet again as she resumed her retching. Sesshomaru merely came over to her, pulled her black hair back and rubbed her back soothingly as she emptied what little there was in her stomach, mostly bile. Sighing she sat back against the wall to groan. Vomiting with busted ribs, not fun. Her ribs were killing her now.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he brought a damp washcloth over to her. Rin was thankful for his silence though she knew the smell must be killing him. His indifferent attitude was probably his saving grace at this moment while she merely tried to collect a smooth breath. Everything in her was shaking, her body was hurting from both healing injuries and the bout of sickness she had just endured. He wiped her face down, flushed the toilet and sat with her on the cool bathroom tiles.

"Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me," she admitted as she finally collected a stable breath while her stomach still churned with the possibility of throwing up again.

"I believe it's called morning sickness," Sesshomaru informed her, she groaned. Damn it! Why couldn't she just be one of the lucky women who had an easy pregnancy? No morning sickness would be a blessing, but now she was apparently going to be enduring that. Sesshomaru sat there on the floor with her while she contemplated the merits of getting up and getting a shower. She felt filthy after her bout of illness.

"I am not going to catch a break am I," Rin asked, his cold amber eyes looked at her then.

"I do not know if you are going to catch a break or not," Sesshomaru informed her in his monotone. "But I'll endure all of this with you," he promised her. She smiled weakly then.

"People who say you're evil don't know you," Rin decided, he smirked then.

"I'm evil," he assured her, she smiled then.

"Not really, but you can believe what you want," she mused then groaned as her head felt heavy again. She did not want to stand up again. Her ribs were hurting her, her legs were shaky, and her stomach was still churning. But she wanted a shower.

"Rin?" he questioned again, she just sighed.

"I think I'm fine, but I want a shower," she explained, he nodded as he walked out of the room. She carefully managed to drag herself up when he reappeared. Before Rin could protest she was stripped, her casted body parts were tucked in plastic and she was naked in front of Sesshomaru. She tried to hide from him but he growled every time she tried to move away from him.

"I can take a shower by myself!" she argued vainly as he steered her to the shower.

"You are, but I'm staying in case you slip or something," he pointed out. Rin tried to grab a towel or something to cover herself but he put her in the shower before she could die of mortification. The shower was slightly obnoixious with water pounding on the plastic but she tried not to think about it as she washed herself clean. Turning off the water a towel was handed to her. Rin tenatively took it then dried herself. Sesshomaru picked her up out of the shower then.

"Quit blushing," he ordered.

"I can't! You've seen me naked!" Rin shrieked as she tried to maintain her already dying dignity.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," he pointed out.

"Nothing I share casually!" Rin snapped, all the while she was turning redder. Thankfully he left her alone to get dressed but then she hobbled back to the bathroom to retch some more. Gods above did she feel terrible. Sesshomaru reappeared, held her sopping wet hair back as she threw up. There were shouts, stomping and fighting then, Rin sighed shakily.

"Stay," Sesshomaru ordered as he pulled her hair back into a lopsided ponytail.

"Thanks," she mumbled while she continued to throw up nothing. Rin came to a vital conclusion after Sesshomaru left. There was a God out there, and he hated her! Again she tried to throw up, her body was aching from trying as nothing came up.

This was going to be one long pregnancy.


	8. To Sell Your Pains

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 8**

They had taken off her casts a full week ahead of the plan, much to Rin's shock and the doctors. Apparently Sesshomaru's blood had done a hell of a job healing her up to carry this pup, now if only it was the magical cure to morning sickness this all might be worth it. Rin was wearing that awful paper gown again as she lay on the examination table looking at the back of her eyelids. Sesshomaru was sitting by her, she was trying not to think too hard about that one. The swishing though had to stop or she just might murder him!

"_**Stop it!**_" Rin snapped propping herself up to glare at him, he looked up at her. "_**Stop the swishing! I swear you're worse than that damn timer!**_"

"What timer?"

"_**Argh!**_" she groaned as she rubbed her eyes with the palm of her eyes, this was like a bad dream that would never end! Amber eyes were watching her, she knew this but didn't care. In the past week her life had turned into a living hell! The morning sickness was not exclusive to morning, the aches were no longer about her healed injuries but rather about her oversensitive body, then there was those scents! Some scents had her racing for the bathroom, like the smell of jasmine. Before pregnancy, she didn't care. Now if she smelled it she was teleporting to the toilet to hurl what minimal contents were in her stomach. Then there was the matter of her being starving but no matter what she ate she always ended up in the bathroom with her head in the toilet. She hated this pregnancy, she sincerely doubted it could get any worse.

"Morning Rin!" she growled at the overly cheerful greeting of Dr. Suikotsu as he walked into the examination room. Then she glared at Sesshomaru as he smothered what had sounded suspiciously like a chuckle.

"Stop being cheerful, today sucks!" Rin ordered as she fell back on the examination table.

"Morning sickness," Sesshomaru filled in.

"Completely understandable, are you ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?" he asked in that still annoyingly cheerful tone. Rin contemplated the pros and cons of murdering the doc. The pros being she'd get rid of his cheerful attitude when he was implanting sperm in women, the cons being she'd be tried for murder. But with Sesshomaru here she was certain she could afford the best defense attorney around.

"Sure," she answered grudgingly, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand as if he knew she was thinking about strangling the doctor. Oh how tempting it was to kill Dr. Suikotsu but she didn't. She ignored the cold again. Rin's hand tightened on Sesshomaru's as there was a slight, unwanted pressure between her legs again, he squeezed her hand back as she lay there trying not to scream. The monitor was on then there was the sound of something that reminded her of a water bottle being shaken in a rhythm. Looking over at the monitor she stared at a fuzzy grey image with what looked like two beans in one little sac. Curious Rin tilted her head a little in her examination of the screen. A smile touched her lips, the baby was safe.

"Congrats are in order, you are carrying twins," Dr. Suikotsu informed her. The smile was gone as she gapped at the doctor, she saw Sesshomaru's eyes widen a little bit.

"Twins?" Rin choked out.

"Yep see here, two separate embryos in the same sac," he gestured to the screen then stopped. Rin looked at Sesshomaru who was looking at the screen then back to Dr. Suikotsu.

"Is something wrong?" Rin asked.

"No, just thought I saw something," the doctor shook his head. Rin nodded slowly accepting that as his reasoning since she knew nothing about pregnancy. She looked at the screen then, her fingers traced her lower abdomen through the paper gown then. Twins, leave it to Sesshomaru to get her knocked up with twins! He hadn't even touched her and he got her knocked up with twins!

"I take it back, you are evil," Rin informed Sesshomaru as she lay there looking at the monitor. She swore she could feel him smirk as she lay there looking at the ultrasound. Twins, the thought was terrifying, crushing and yet somehow she was happy about it. There must be something wrong with her to be happy about this but she was as she looked at the two blips on the screen in that one sac. They were safe, they were growing, and as she absently listened to Dr. Suikotsu they were healthy from what he was seeing. However her entire pregnancy plan changed, she was to come in more frequently, take more vitamins, have lots of rest, and overall she was to take it easier on herself. Rin didn't snap at him that that would be difficult for her to do when the need to vomit everything she ate was her priority.

Both men left her so she could get dressed. Slowly Rin reassembled her clothing so as not to make herself dizzy and running for that sink. She carefully pulled on her hated shoes then slowly made her way out of the office. Sesshomaru offered her his arm for support, Rin quickly took it as they walked out of the office. To any bystander they looked like a loving, doting couple but the opposite was true. Rin couldn't walk around without having dizzy spells, nausea, and extreme light headedness on occasion and so she didn't fall on her ass or down a flight of stairs Sesshomaru had become her crutch. He loaded her up in the car then got in so they could drive home.

"Twins," Rin said as her finger lightly traced circles on her lower abdomen.

"Twins," Sesshomaru agreed.

"Are you ready for this?" Rin asked suddenly, since Ayaka's death they hadn't discussed the pregnancy or the drastic changes in their relationship. Sesshomaru had become her support system for everything, whether it was taking care of Kagome and Inuyasha or being sicker than a dog. They hadn't discussed what these changes meant or what they could mean. But Rin wanted to talk about that now, Sesshomaru glanced at her.

"What is it Rin?" he asked quietly, she looked into her lap.

"I was curious if you're ready to be a single parent for three children essentially?" Rin asked, he looked out at the road.

"No, but do you wish to give the pups up?" he asked.

"No, I want to be involved," Rin admitted miserably. She had always wanted to be involved with this, she had always wanted to create a family, she had wanted children and happiness. After her childhood she wanted her children to know they were loved, they had her love already and they weren't any bigger than a few millimeters.

"I would like for you to stay Rin," Sesshomaru finally said as they started driving again after sitting at a red light. She looked at him, he was looking at the road.

"Do you mean that?" Rin asked, he said nothing but gave her an annoyed look as they drove home. A smile spread on her lips before she could stop it, so he wanted her around. This wasn't how she had envisioned herself creating her family. But when life gave you apples make lemonade, it was her philosophy and it was one she found worked the best. Even as she sat with the world's most dangerous creature ever driving home. Perhaps one day they would be a family, a real family but for now she just wanted to be involved with them. The blips on a screen, the embryos in her, and the babies Sesshomaru had wanted were safe and warm inside of her. But Rin wasn't too certain as to how she was going to like this. They pulled up to the mansion, Sesshomaru came around the car before she could even blink, offered her a hand and pulled her out of the car.

There were times with Sesshomaru Rin felt like a treasured item, even when she was wearing her favorite, ratty jeans, a battered leather jacket, and a paint splattered t-shirt. She never looked pretty, she was never precious, and she was never considered gorgeous but with Sesshomaru there were times she felt valued. Even when they had been children he had wanted her by her side like an equal. Not even Kohaku had made Rin feel as cared about or valued as Sesshomaru made her feel. Leaning on him she closed her eyes as she walked with him into the house.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked when her stomach growled.

"Yeah, but I'll just throw it up," she muttered. He didn't say anything as he scooped her up and carried her to the kitchen. Rin no longer fought him on being carried since it was just more convenient anyways. Sesshomaru was a hoverer but not in the annoying intrusive way some were, he merely liked being close she had noticed this when he always sat with her while her head was in a toilet, or when she was sleeping, or when she was trying to relax. Sesshomaru was always nearby. Never more than a few strides away from her, it didn't irritate her though. In fact it was quite the opposite. She found herself relying on him being nearby, close at hand, just simply being there.

With her one other relationship, Kohaku, it had been more of a showy relationship. It wasn't serious but they were an exclusive item, the only time Kohaku hovered over her was in public and then it had been so irritating Rin had contemplated the merits of running away and ditching the relationship. Once, Kuranosuke Takeda, had grabbed her ass Kohaku had jumped into a fit of rage at her behavior apparently it was her fault Kuranosuke had grabbed her ass. It didn't matter for the next week her father was discovered to be a con and she was dumped like a dirty pair of underwear. Then there was how Sesshomaru treated her, like she was important and not a piece of property. Rin would admit she liked being treated like she mattered.

Sesshomaru made her a small lunch, she didn't complain as she ate it. More like nibbled on it as she tried to keep it down. Her being pregnant sucked, she decided for not five minutes after she had finished the rice bowl was she running for the bathroom with her head in the toilet. Oh brother! She groaned as she lost what little she had managed to eat. Sesshomaru said nothing as he pulled her hair back and sat with her. The smell must being killing him, she thought glumly as she flushed the toilet again. Sitting against the wall she released a shaky breath.

"You're evil," she finally admitted to him.

"I told you so," was his reply which had her giving him a weak smile.

"Oh this is going to be one _**long**_ pregnancy, isn't it?" she closed her eyes as she rubbed her face. The nausea was calmed a bit but at the rate she was throwing up she wondered if she'd die of starvations before she had the pups.

"Eight months to go," she chuckled at the encouragement as she sat on the bathroom floor feeling sicker than a dog wanting to go curl up and die in some dark miserable hole. This was going to be a long pregnancy, she knew it.

"Want to go to the bed?" Sesshomaru asked her, Rin let out a shaky breath.

"Yeah," she decided, there was nothing left in her stomach to throw up. Sesshomaru lifted her up, she curled into him as she wanted to sleep right now. Sleep would be good for her right now. Sleep and some food which might actually stay in her stomach. He tucked her into the bed, she sighed as she laid there. "Thanks," she sighed. He didn't answer as he picked up his laptop then went to the other side of the bed to relax. Sleep over took her fairly quickly.

Rin had a nightmare about puppies, fangs and blood as she slept restlessly. Finally she found what she was seeking and hugged it to her body, Sesshomaru's mokomoko was her greatest comfort at the moment as she tried to get a sound sleep. The mokomoko wrapped around her and she felt safe as the nightmares were chases away from her by Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>She was asleep, he noted as he typed away a contract. She was sound asleep, finally he hit save then let out his shaky breath he had been holding since the talk with Dr. Suikotsu. Sesshomaru had expressed his concern for how sick Rin was, there was nothing she ate that she didn't end up throwing up, then there was the matter of her deteriorating strength. He felt it as he helped her walk, and she was shaking so bad some of the time she couldn't walk so he carried her. She ate so little, she slept so much, her body seemed exhausted, starving, and pained all at once and it was driving him insane. Rin only slept peacefully when he was with her, he had noticed it since she woke him up screaming most nights when he wasn't with her. Kagome and Inuyasha worried about her, but on the bright side they didn't fight as much. And now he had discovered Rin was pregnant with twins. As if he couldn't make Rin's life worse!<p>

She hugged his tail a little tighter.

Sesshomaru sighed as he played with a strand of her hair. He wondered if this was truly the right thing for Rin right now. Ayaka had died, then Rin had nearly died and now she was pregnant with twins. Perhaps this wasn't the best thing for Rin. His ears listened to Rin's steady heart, amazed at how calm it was and how comforting the sound was to him. Then his ears picked up two other, less distinct heartbeats. How was her body handling this change? He wondered if this was normal in hanyou pregnancies. Sesshomaru sighed because no one could hear it as he touched Rin's cheek, she was strong, she was tough, and she was handling this so much better than he was. Her fingers came up to hold his, he stiffened then, but relaxed once he realized she wasn't awake.

It was at a time like this Sesshomaru could talk with Izayoi, she'd understand what was happening in a hanyou pregnancy. Despite Sesshomaru obvious hatred for everyone he had been livid when his father had decided to marry a human, not because he didn't like Izayoi but his father had just proven himself to be a fucking hypocrite on everything he had preached to Sesshomaru. All his child hood he had listened to his father preach about how bad humans were, how weak they were, how disgusting. And all the while Sesshomaru had kept in mind Rin was not bad, she was physically weak but stronger than he or his father could ever be in different ways, and his Rin was never disgusting.

So the day he came home from boarding school, smelled a human, and sex, and his father he had just about lost it. He had stormed up to his father's room, thrown open the doors only for Izayoi to scream InuTaisho to swear and Sesshomaru to snarl in hatred. InuTaisho had taken a swing at him when he had informed his father he was a fucking hypocrite, he had dropped his father in one punch then walked to his room, picked up the discarded bags and checked himself into a hotel. He had been seventeen when InuTaisho had invited him to the wedding. Sesshomaru had attended mostly because he wanted to glare at his father. It was alright for the mighty InuTaisho to love a human but not for his son to love a human. Sesshomaru had never hated Izayoi, he couldn't when he realized how strong of a woman she was and what she was enduring being married to his human hating father. But Sesshomaru hated his father.

What InuTaisho hadn't known was a human, the creature he had raised his son to hate, loath, despise, and look down on; happened to have his heart. Yes little Rin had stormed into his life, snatched up his heart and taken care of it, even after all these years she had taken care of it. If InuTaisho had known back then Sesshomaru's most prized possession was a human girl Sesshomaru had no doubt he'd have had the shit beaten out of him. But now Sesshomaru found himself wanting to talk to Izayoi, not InuTaisho. To be seventeen with a stepmother like Izayoi hadn't been so bad, he hadn't treated her poorly or really cared about the woman. He couldn't muster up enough hatred in him to genuinely care what the woman did but now he wish he had cared. Now he wished she was alive so he could talk to her about what Rin was going through.

Sesshomaru wanted to support Rin throughout this entire pregnancy and perhaps manage to keep her around. He liked having her around again. Rin being in his life made it feel complete, having Inuyasha and Kagome in it was viewed as a bonus. The two pups provided him with much entertainment and they seemed to get along so well, Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. For the first time in his life he'd admit it, he was happy, genuinely happy to have Rin back.

"Did not!" Kagome shrieked.

"You did too!" Inuyasha lashed out.

"Who told you?" Kagome demanded hotly, Sesshomaru chuckled at _that_ tone, it was so Rin.

"Miroku, he saw Koga kiss you," Inuyasha shouted. Sesshomaru just looked at the sleeping Rin, groaned internally as he pulled himself away from his human to go supervise the homework prossess.

* * *

><p>Rin woke with a plate of plain crackers on her nightstand and a note telling her to eat all of them and not to drink anything with them. She frowned at his commanding handwriting ordering her around but did as he ordered. For a change her stomach didn't reject the food she had managed to choke down. Carefully Rin got out of bed, walked slowly towards the stairs again, peeked down. This wasn't a good idea, a set of arms scooped her up, she squeaked as she threw her arms around his neck then looked at amber eyes.<p>

"You are supposed to be resting," he said coldly.

"I was but I'm awake and I'm bored, and I didn't have to throw up so I thought to try my luck by going down stairs." Rin thought it was a reasonable explanation but he only frowned at her. He didn't say anything as he carried her down the stairs, she didn't argue with him that she was perfectly capable of walking on her own since there was a good possibility of her getting a dizzy attack. Rin did not want another bout of stitches. She hated needles.

"Rin! Can you watch Inuyasha and I's play next week?" Kagome asked racing up to her as Sesshomaru carried her to the couch.

"Sure, what time is it?" Rin asked.

"Seven, but I gotta be there at six-thirty," Kagome informed her solemnly.

"Alright, I'd love to come," Rin agreed. Inuyasha climbed onto the couch to sit beside her.

"Are you feeling better?" Inuyasha asked as he curled up beside her.

"Yeah, I am," she lied.

"My brother's not hurting you? I'll beat him up if he is!?" Inuyasha exclaimed happily, Rin chuckled while Sesshomaru scowled.

"Your brother has never hurt me, though he's managed to irritate me and if anyone's going to beat him up it's going to be me, so you'll just have to get in line," Rin giggled as she sat there with Inuyasha and Kagome. Suddenly Inuyasha planted one of his ears on her stomach looking confused.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"_**Shh!**_" the eight year old snapped as he seemed to be concentrating on whatever he was hearing in Rin's stomach.

_"What **is** **that?**_" Inuyasha asked looking confused, Rin looked up to Sesshomaru since she didn't know what the boy was hearing unless he could hear the heartbeats of the babies in her. Sesshomaru knelt down to be beside them as he looked at Inuyasha.

"That is the pups," Sesshomaru said coldly. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he sat back to stare at her flat stomach. Inuyasha moved her shirt then and put his ear on her skin, Rin looked to Sesshomaru who was watching the child intently.

"Is it supposed to be that fast?" Inuyasha whispered softly, Kagome took Rin's hand then as she watched the exchange. To Rin this was all so very strange but she wouldn't let it weird her out, she should've known that with their heightened senses they could hear the heatbeats.

"Yours was," Sesshomaru responded. Inuyasha sat up then looked at her stomach then at her then back to her stomach.

"I hear two," Inuyasha finally said.

"There's two in there," Rin answered before Sesshomaru could answer him. Inuyasha looked puzzled over this but left it be as he and Kagome then launched into a description of their play. Rin listened until her stomach churned, before anyone could stop her Rin bolted. Her feet carried her straight to the bathroom, she barely made it to the toilet before she was heaving. Sesshomaru was right behind her with two very concerned looking children. Rin waved them off as she ducked her head in the toilet, was it too much to ask for one to retch in peace at least. Sesshomaru herded Inuyasha and Kagome off to do their homework while he reappeared and pulled her hair back. All the muscles on her stomach contracted tightly as she tried to throw up whatever had been in her stomach, which wasn't much. Finally nothing was coming up anymore. Sighing she slumped against the wall while Sesshomaru offered her a cool wet wash cloth.

"Ugh," she managed to get out as she sat there on the cool tile. Sesshomaru said nothing as she sat there with her stomach growling now. It was demanding food but she wasn't certain she had the energy or the will to get up eat only to throw it all up again. Snack, small meals, periodically throughout her day wasn't working, if she ate anything she was throwing up at least twenty minutes after eating it. She wanted to go die in some deep, dark pit. Never in her life had she ever felt as horrible as she did now. Not when she caught the flu, not when she had had that awful cold, not even when she had bronchitis or strep throat but now, oh gods! Now all of those looked like child's play compared to this pregnancy.

"Do you want to go lay down?" Sesshomaru asked her calmly, Rin loved his indifferent façade even if it was only a façade since it was her saving grace right now. She nodded as he scooped her up, her eyes were drooping heavily again as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Is she okay?" Kagome demanded, Rin would've answered but that would've required energy.

"Yes, she'll be fine," Sesshomaru assured Kagome coldly as he carried her to the couch. Rin didn't complain while he set her down, her whole body was aching. Everything hurt and tingled. Her breasts were especially tender as of late, she made a mental not to go and buy a support bra on a day she wasn't vomiting her insides out. Sesshomaru flipped on the TV for her as she lay there with her eyes shut. Pregnancy so far…sucked. There was no 'glow' women talked about, there was no 'bubbliness' and there certainly were no perks. So far, perhaps this could get better. Most of what she had read said the first trimester contained most of the morning sickness, maybe she'd get lucky and it'd end.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru couldn't figure out how to help her sickness, or at least quell it. Nothing seemed to stay in Rin's stomach, it was worrying him since he had noticed the weight she was losing. He'd have to talk about that with Dr. Suikotsu. There had to be away to slow her morning sickness, she needed to eat something! He was worried she might become too weak to carry the pups and if she died…he dreaded the thought as he worked on his laptop in the living room where Rin was sleeping. Everything in him freaked out when he left Rin alone or she was out of his senses, being near her seemed imperative to him but he wasn't going to be intrusive around her. No quietly being around her just seemed natural for him.<p>

"Sesshomaru?" he looked up from his contract to look at Inuyasha.

"Yes?" he didn't know what the pup could want but he saved his contract to give him his undivided attention unless Rin should make another run for the bathroom.

"Did mama want me?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru blinked he hadn't ever really expected that question from Inuyasha.

"Yes, she wanted you very much. I had to drive her to the hospital when she went into labor with you because InuTaisho wasn't here." Sesshomaru had truly hated that day, he had never dealt with a hysterical woman in his life but a hysterical, pregnant, in pain woman was his idea of dangerous. It had taken all of his will power not to run for the hills, but he had only been nineteen at the time. He hoped for Rin's sake things had changed in the past eight years.

"Oh, did I sound like that in her?" Inuyasha pointed to Rin who was still sleeping soundly.

"Yes, but there was only ever one of you in there," Sesshomaru replied coldly. The boy looked at Rin then at him.

"Did she love me?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Yes, very much so," Sesshomaru admitted. He remembered all of the gushing, the sonogram pictures, the nursery, and the shopping trips Izayoi and her friends had done all in anticipation for the new baby. Truthfully Sesshomaru hadn't really cared as he studied for his plans of business domination and continued his hunt for Rin. But he did remember Izayoi loving Inuyasha.

"Is Rin going to be alright?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru lifted a brow then.

"You seem very attached to Rin," Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.

"I like her!" Inuyasha declared happily, "she's way better than Ayaka was and when she's not throwing up she plays with me and Kagome!"

"I see, yes Rin's going to be alright," Sesshomaru assured his little brother as Inuyasha raced out of the room. He poked his head back then.

"Do you love Rin?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru blinked up from his contract.

"What?"

"Do you love Rin?"

"Hn," was his standard answer for questions he didn't want to answer. Inuyasha shrugged then disappeared to go pester Kagome from what his ears could gather. Three heart beats had his attention as he sat there typing up his contract.

Did he love Rin?

Yes.

Was he going to say he loved Rin?

No. Unless he told Rin himself no one would know he loved Rin, he had since he had been nine why should it change now? Rin was his, but he didn't feel it was their business to know he loved her. Admitting he loved this human was admitting he had one weakness, Rin had always been his weakness. Once Naraku had 'snatched' Rin up when he had been playing tag with her, the boy learned the hard way not to take Rin from him. Three broken ribs, a busted nose, and a fractured cheekbone later Sesshomaru was walking off with one very crying Rin while his victim was being shoveled up by that girl of his. From then on no one messed with his Rin, not if they wanted to stay in one piece that is. Still there had been a few fools who had tried to steal Rin from him as a child. Not many teachers were brave enough to separate Rin from him and even fewer children were willing to hurt his Rin.

It had always been that way for him though. Protect Rin at all costs, keep Rin happy at all costs, make certain Rin was healthy at all costs. Once when she had been ill and in the infirmary of the school he had sat vigil for her at the end of her bed, the school nurse had been so terrified of him she hadn't removed him from the infirmary. His amber gaze flicked back to Rin, being with her was a lot like when they had been children. Everyone thought she was the puppy who followed him around but the opposite was true. Sesshomaru followed Rin around everywhere, he loved her and she still loved him. He could see it when she looked at him, the same love and devotion shone through her eyes as when they had been children. True it had changed somewhat, he knew she was attracted to him but she still looked at him with the same unwavering love.

Rin groaned as she cracked open her eyes.

"I didn't die?" Rin asked weakly, he lifted a brow at her question as his fingers continued to type away. It was a silly question in his mind, but one she asked when she was absolutely miserable or in pain.

"_**Drat**_," she muttered as she flew to her feet then raced towards the bathroom again. He saved his document and followed her. The scent of acid burned his nose, while her scent of pain and illness made him want to bolt but he stoically held her hair back as she threw up bile. Rin didn't complain as she kept her head close to the toilet, and he didn't say anything. There was nothing to say, somehow saying 'feel better' just seemed like a way to get his human very angry or livid, she was pregnant after all. He said nothing instead as he cared for her. She was leaning against the wall when he sat on the tub rim waiting for her to catch her breath.

"These kids are going to kill me," Rin muttered miserably. He said nothing, but his eyes narrowed. His Rin would not die. He would not allow it.

"Don't glare at me, I'm the pregnant one here. If anyone should be in the doghouse it should you."

"_**Me!?**_"

"Yes you, who talked me into this? It sure as hell was not me!" Rin snapped at him, he smirked. So what if he had talked her into it, he wanted her close to him. Before Ayaka's death he had found himself wandering towards Rin, now that Ayaka was dead (as callous as this sounded) he fully intended to pursue Rin, marry her and continue to pup her so he could keep her.

He loved _that_ human as she gave him a weak smile and closed her eyes again.

Rin was the one thing in his life he actively wanted, the one thing he craved to have, and the one thing he cared about above all else. True he cared for Inuyasha and Kagome and the pups in Rin but Rin was the one thing he loved above all else. He scooped up his human and carried her back to the couch, she didn't fight him as she curled into him.

Yes, Inuyasha, he loved Rin; Sesshomaru answered silently.


	9. To Sell Your Dignity

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 9**

"Kagome if you don't get your butt down here now I'm leaving without you!" Rin shouted up the stairs, Sesshomaru was patiently corralling his brother who was everywhere! The lesson today was to never let a hanyou inu yōkai pup drink caffeine; _**ever**_. Kagome stomped down the stairs looking disgruntled in her pretty pink puffy princess costume.

"I don't wanna go!" Kagome pouted, Rin groaned.

"You've been talking about this for two weeks now, nonstop! Why don't you wanna go?" Rin demanded, the girl frowned as she looked uncertainly up to Rin.

"Because Koga said I look fat in this dress," Kagome muttered, Rin sighed.

"Hey, in a few weeks I'll be fat so does what a guy say to you really matter?" Rin asked, she didn't dare to kneel down to her sister since there was a very good possibility of her landing on her ass or something with a dizzy attack.

"You look real pretty!" Inuyasha squealed as he was finally wrapped up in mokomoko, Rin giggled at the sight. One very annoyed Sesshomaru, who still managed to look composed through all this, and one very bright and hyper Inuyasha who was vainly wiggling against the confines of the boa.

"See, Inuyasha thinks you look pretty," Rin chuckled out.

"He's just saying that," Kagome folded her arms and pouted furiously.

"Kagome?" both the girl and Rin looked over to the very annoyed looked Sesshomaru. "Do you trust an ookami over an inuyōkai?"

"No,"

"Then you look great now _**let's**_ _**go**_," he ordered firmly.

"He's bossy!" Kagome hissed up to Rin as they walked to the car, Rin chuckled.

"You have no idea, he was like this when we were kids," Rin giggled.

"I can hear you!" both girls burst into laughter at the annoyed monotone voice coming from behind them. Buckling Kagome in was easy, getting Inuyasha to sit still long enough to buckle him in…more like playing whack-a-mole if you asked her. Damn yōkai and extra speed! Once those two were buckled into their seats Rin and Sesshomaru got into the car, Rin was fighting dizziness again. Oh gods she wanted to hurl. No! She was not ruining Kagome's night. All she had to do was make it through tonight and then she could go home and vomit what little was in her stomach. Until then…she was NOT throwing up!

"You'll be fine," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear when they pulled up to the school. Rin said nothing as she got out of the car, hoping he was right then proceeded to help Kagome out of the car.

"You need to come meet Kanade! She's going to love you!" Kagome informed Rin as she took Rin's hand and practically dragged her to wherever Kanade was. As it turned out Kanade was Kagome's teacher, and she was in the science classroom.

"Miss Kanade! This is my big sister Rin!" Kagome introduced her, before she could speak though Rin ran for the sink. _**Damn it all to hell!**_ _Why couldn't she have a break __**just one fucking night!?**_ _**Just one night!**_ _Was that too much to ask for!?_

"Are you alright?" a kind voice asked as Rin shakily held herself up over the sink while trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I think for the moment I'm fine," Rin sighed. Seven weeks pregnant and she hadn't had a decent meal in what felt like years. Being pregnant especially sucked and had given her the worst first impression to a teacher Kagome looked up to, but it didn't seem it could be help. The invasion of the body snatchers had begun, she was going to throttle Sesshomaru when she got her hands on him.

"Do you want me to get the school nurse?" Kagome asked quietly.

"No, Kagome, go get ready for your play, I'll be a minute," Rin breathed as she leaned against the sink. Kagome pouted but when Kanade sent her away to get ready.

"Do you want me to get Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked, Rin nodded. She was going to need help walking her world was going about spinning again. The world was not supposed to spin this quickly. Leaning over the sink Rin just tried to keep herself upright and not humiliate herself even more so by toppling to the ground like she so wanted to do.

"Are you alright?" Kanade asked tentatively.

"No, but I'll be alright. Sorry, this must be the worst first impression ever," Rin chuckled out sardonically. Leave it to her being pregnant to end up with her head in a sink.

"If you were ill you shouldn't have come, you should be resting and getting strong for Kagome. She thinks the world of you," Kanade informed Rin, Rin looked up at the woman with a weak smile. She was a young woman, early thirties at most and pretty enough with her thick rim glasses.

"I don't think it'd matter if I was resting or not on whether or not I'd be I'd ill or not. The pregnancy decides when I'm sick and well," Rin explained then groaned at the soreness she felt. Her stomach muscles were killing her! Sesshomaru had better being coming for her quickly, her back was killing her! But understanding dawned in Kanade's eyes.

"Oh, in that case I think only time can cure what you're suffering from," Kanade was kind enough to explain, Rin chuckled.

"I'm counting down, only five weeks to second trimester and hopefully all of this will miraculously go away," Rin chuckled, Kanade chuckled too. The woman leaned against the counter.

"You know when I was pregnant with Asagi, it was horrible. My last pregnancy was actually easy, Ai was an easy baby, each pregnancy is different." Kanade shrugged, Rin smirked.

"How many pregnancies tried to kill you with morning sickness that was not limited to the morning?" Rin asked with a sarcastic smirk playing on her lips.

"The twins, Dai and Roku were a very challenging pregnancy for me out of my five pregnancies." Rin's head snapped into the direction of the very slim woman standing before her.

"How many kids do you have?" Rin squeaked.

"Six, I've survived five pregnancies. Asagi is my eldest, then there is Moegi, Shion, the twins Dai and Ruko, and finally Ai. All six are perfectly happy and healthy hanyous I might add, Menomaru and I are very proud." Rin smiled genuinely at the news.

"That sounds wonderful," Rin muttered as she stared at the sink again thinking this over.

"It is, though there were a few times I wanted to kill Menomaru for getting me pregnant. What about you how is the lucky man taking all of this?" Kanade asked as she lightly traced Rin's back, Rin would admit that felt good and similar to something Sesshomaru did.

"_**Rin!**_" his voice had her sighing with relief.

"Speak of the devil, and you tell me cause I can't tell at the moment," Rin muttered as Kanade laughed. She smiled at the sink at the laugh.

"He'll be just fine, just take it easy. Oh and I have the number for a very good support group should you need it," Kanade informed her as Sesshomaru rushed over.

"Tsukiyomi gave me a card," Rin mumbled as Sesshomaru took over comforting her.

"She's in the support group actually," Kanade said happily. Rin nodded as her stomach churned.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, she just shook her head then.

"I hope you feel better Rin," Kanade informed her as she left her and Sesshomaru alone in the room. All she wanted to do now was relax but she refused to give into that temptation since she was here for Kagome.

"Can you make it to the play?" Sesshomaru asked, Rin nodded.

"But please tell me you picked seats on the end or by a trash can at least," Rin pleaded as he scooped her up. He gave her what she so often interpreted as his superior indifferent face of 'of course I did'. She sighed as she closed her eyes, rested her head against his shoulder and let him carry her to the play. When she got home she wanted a nice hot bubbly bath then to sleep on mokomoko. Surprisingly Sesshomaru had taken to sitting with her as she fell asleep, she liked using mokomoko as her body pillow, it was so soft, warm, and comforting to her. It was also supportive surprisingly so in her mind, she never knew when Sesshomaru left her but she always woke with him gone and where he had been sitting still warm.

"Rin, you have to be awake," he whispered in her ear as he sat her in her seat; which was hard, uncomfortable and something perilously close to painful. Rin didn't care how it looked as she climbed onto his lap then, he was startled but didn't fight her about it. How was it his lap was so damn comfortable to her on the few occasions he had let her sit there? Sesshomaru wrapped his arms loosely around her as the lights in the auditorium dropped and the stage lights shone brightly. Here's hoping she didn't embarrass Kagome! Sitting there Rin's fingers rest on top of Sesshomaru's linked hands as the children begun their play.

The play was entertaining, though a fight broke out between Inuyasha and Hojo when Hojo kissed Kagome's cheek. Both boys were wrestling and destroying the set while Kagome screamed at them; particularly at Inuyasha; when the curtain fell on laughing parents. Rin smiled as she watched the play until the end; though it was obvious Inuyasha and Hojo were in deep trouble.

The play was fun, even as Sesshomaru loaded them up in the car again. Sadly Rin didn't have the energy to corral two angry eight year olds. Inuyasha tried; on multiple occasions to apologize to Kagome who was livid with him. Rin chuckled at their arguments then Inuyasha's apologies, it was quite cute but clear these two would make up before they went to bed. Rin's eyes drooped shut on the drive home, she wanted to be awake but there simply wasn't enough energy to be awake. The car pulled up to the house.

"Rin," Sesshomaru touched her cheek gently.

"Mmm?" she moaned out.

"Can you walk?" Sesshomaru asked, she sighed as she cracked an eye open to him.

"I don't know," she admitted he looked at the back seat.

"Can you wait a moment?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've got all night!" Rin yawned out. He picked up two knocked out eight year olds, carried them into the mansion while Rin tried to fight off the sleep consuming her. Sesshomaru returned for her as he picked her up, Rin would admit she would not miss her exhaustion once this pregnancy was done, if she slept much more she'd check to see if she was in a comatose state. Snuggling against mokomoko Rin reveled in it's warmth and softness. Sesshomaru managed to get her tucked into bed then sat beside her as she curled into mokomoko.

Who needed body pillows? She had Sesshomaru! Rin rather liked knowing that as sleep again consumed her. This was sapping a lot of her energies but she didn't mind, she loved the pups in her but she hated morning sickness. Sighing she didn't let old dreams haunt her. Instead she dreamt about two silver hair hanyous, with dog ears and amber eyes looking up at her out of curiousity. They'd be hers, she knew this but they would undoubtedly look like Sesshomaru, they'd probably even act like him. Not that she'd mind, she'd love these pups no matter how they turned out, but right now she was exhausted with them draining her of her strength and nutrition. She couldn't wait for this trimester to be over. The morning sickness was killing her! If she survived this she'd never, ever telling another pregnant woman 'it can't be that bad' for never again would she assume the symptoms of pregnancy were being grossly exaggerated.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru tucked Rin into bed then sat beside her as she curled up around his mokomoko, she seemed to like it. He didn't mind her liking it but every morning he had woken up holding Rin in his arms had just about scared him to death. For whatever reason sleeping with Rin was natural and worse something he liked. It was only made worse by the fact he could not leave her alone! Tonight when Kagome had dragged her off had been proof enough for him that leaving Rin alone was not an option for him. He had nearly panicked, she was gone and his mind, heart, instincts were panicking. She was gone, everything in him screamed to go find her, keep her within arm's reach.<p>

Then Kagome had told him Rin was sick again, he had followed the child's scent trail trying to calm himself as he went to find Rin. The relief of simply seeing her had just about undone him in so many ways. She wasn't fine but she was fine, despite the throwing up which had burned his nose like acid. Rin had been weakly holding herself up as she talked with the teacher Kanade, he had had the unfortunate luck of being one to meet with Miss Kanade often. Inuyasha was often in some form of trouble or another and his least favorite woman was Kanade, on many levels. Picking Rin up, carrying her back to the auditorium hadn't bothered him, neither had the snide remarks from a few of the parents as he put Rin in her seat.

What had shocked him was when Rin had crawled onto his lap like she had when she had been a child, curled up and comfortably sat there for a few hours while she watched the play. His arms had wrapped around her before he thought about it and he held onto her as he watched the play. A part of him feared she'd leave and another part reveled in having her sitting so closely to him. He had inhaled her heady scent throughout the play and rejoiced in holding her small form. She was his again.

Rin was sound asleep when he shifted their positions slightly so he could hold her again. She didn't fight him instead she seemed to accept being held so long as she was not required to release mokomoko. His first fight with Rin often started before Rin awoke and it was to retrieve his tail from her grasp so he could get Inuyasha and Kagome ready for school. Someone had to do it and since he did not trust Jaken to do the task adequately he found himself supervising mornings. It was a pain in the ass! Part of him panicking because Rin was alone and part of him furious for panicking while he tried to handle two stubborn eight year olds.

Sesshomaru had never handled children before. He hadn't been involved with Inuyasha when he had been a pup on the basis of hating InuTaisho. It had shocked him to hell and back when he was told he was Inuyasha's guardian; apparently Izayoi had wanted him to be. The lawyer also said Izayoi had encouraged them to pick him as Inuyasha's guardian rather than Totosai. The news had been shocking to say the least. InuTaisho didn't even like him so why was Izayoi volunteering him to be Inuyasha's guardian. This had baffled even the lawyer who had said he had no explanation other than it was Izayoi's wishes and InuTaisho never denied Izayoi what she wished.

That had been the first thing about him and his father he found they had in common, too bad the bastard was dead. Sesshomaru often found himself in the same boat of giving Rin whatever she wanted because it was what she wished. It was why he slept with her every night, he would not deny her anything she wanted unless he absolutely had to. Once when they had been children he had denied her the right to play with his silver hair, tears had welled up and he had caved. Before he knew it his nine year old dignity was squashed as a six year old braided his hair, it had only been downhill from there. He could not deny Rin anything she wanted, even if it humiliated him on occasion. There were several examples of this before Rin had been taken from him and there were even more examples of it now that he had her back in his life. Sesshomaru could not in good conscience deny her something; anything really; short of her death. He wouldn't give her death, he'd die before he let her die or be killed. Mokomoko tightened it's hold on her as the thought crossed his mind.

No, he could not kill Rin.

He'd kill to keep her, kill to protect her, kill to save her, and kill fools who thought to take her away from him but he could not kill Rin. Sesshomaru couldn't even hurt Rin, which at first had irritated him. All of his instincts had screamed hurt the girl, kill the girl, make the girl go away when they had first met but he _couldn't_ kill her, in fact the very thought of hurting her revolted him. From the first moment he had smelt her to the first time he had wiped away her tears he had loved her. Nothing Rin did revolted him, he was pretty certain that what he was enduring on her behalf was proof enough of that now. The smell of tears, vomit, and illness often had his stomach churning in revolt. But he endured it for her. How could he not when he had asked her to endure nine months of having a part of him in her?

He'd be a real bastard, asshole, and overall monster to demand that of her and not to stand by her.

Rin sighed as she slept, he stared at her. How could he not stand by her through all this? His clawed hand lightly touched her pale cheek before he wrapped her up against him and slept.

Mornings were about endurance, he decided as he tried to pull mokomoko from Rin's surprisingly tight grasp.

Once freed he'd take a shower, check on Rin, get dressed, check on Rin, pull on his watch and shoes, check on Rin, go wake Inuyasha, check in on Rin, go wake Kagome, go check in on Rin, herd both children to the kitchen, feed them, while they were eating he'd go check on Rin, make certain all homework was in their bags, go check on Rin, and then walk them to school since they demanded the walk, upon returning home he'd go check on Rin. Whoever had thought him unpredictable hadn't really known him. He was the most predictable creature on Earth now that he was in charge of two eight year olds and Rin. He'd love to say he hated mornings but he didn't. Once he returned home he'd pick up his laptop, sit on his side of the bed while Rin hugged mokomoko again and worked. Until Rin bolted to the bathroom, then he'd hit save on whatever he was doing and follow his human to the bathroom to take care of her.

This morning was no exception as he poured cold water on Inuyasha's and Kagome's sleeping heads since they were being stubborn. Rin had insisted it wasn't cruel, it was more of a motivation for them to get their lazy little butts out of bed. He checked on Rin then before walking downstairs to prepare breakfast for the pups. Sesshomaru did not eat or like human food but Inuyasha and Kagome would not eat what he ate for breakfast. Besides he only needed to eat three times a week at most, a good hunt always did him good though it was becoming difficult to leave Rin.

Cooking up the pancakes for the pups he was ready when they came stomping down the stairs in another argument. These two were irritating to him at times, like walking them to and from school because all they did was argue! How did Rin tolerate this? He didn't know, he could honestly say he was at a loss as to how she dealt with these pups. Once Inuyasha and Kagome finished eating he cleaned up while they finished getting ready for school, he was not having them leave only half ready; though the thought was tempting. It would teach them to take responsibility for their things, or at least he thought it would as he slipped the backpacks on them.

Kagome took his hand instantly, she had Rin's unusual fondness for holding hands it was not something he was going to encourage or discourage. Inuyasha always reluctantly took his hand but it seemed to be mostly because Kagome was already holding his hand.

"Is Rin feeling better today?" Kagome immediately demanded.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Sesshomaru answered. Very rarely was Rin up early enough to see Kagome and Inuyasha off to school so they often didn't know how Rin was feeling until they returned home with her sleeping on the couch.

"All she does is eat, throw up and sleep," Inuyasha grumbled, Sesshomaru didn't dispute what his brother had just said. "Why?"

"Because her body is adapting to having two pups in her," Sesshomaru answered.

"Being pregnant must be hard!" Kagome sighed, he didn't dispute that since he was certain it was hard on Rin. She was so ill he felt guilty for talking her into this but at the same time he didn't seem to mind, something in him was really happy that Rin was pregnant. If he told her that though he knew she'd tell him he was demented and he was inclined to agree with her at this moment.

"It's not easy," all three of them turned to look at a heavily pregnant woman. Seshomaru had the insane urge to snatch up Inuyasha and Kagome and run for it.

"Morning Sango!" Kagome greeted the other pup.

"Morning Kagome, where's Rin?" the girl asked.

"She's sleeping!" Inuyasha filled in, Sesshomaru felt fidgety under the woman's blue gaze. It was as if she was accusing him of something he hadn't done. He hadn't touched Rin!

"Well, she is growing a human in her." The woman supplied for the pups.

"Rin says she's pregnant with two pups," Kagome supplied, Sesshomaru wondered if these children even understood the meaning of private or secret as they blabbered everything to this woman. There were such a thing as pack secrets and going around broadcasting them made them general knowledge and he didn't like that. Broadcasting to everyone Rin was pupped was a dangerous thing, it was also a good way to create trouble with his enemies and he had enough in his life to be protective of Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha and the pups in Rin.

"Enough Kagome," Sesshomaru snarled softly down at the girl.

"But?"

"She doesn't want to know, and you'll be late for school if you don't go in that gate now!" Sesshomaru grounded out through clenched fangs. The girl sulked with Inuyasha and the other girl as they stomped onto the school grounds. The pregnant woman chuckled.

"You must be Inuyasha's inu daiyōkai brother," the woman guessed.

"Hn," was his response since he wanted to run home and check on Rin again.

"You must be very protective of her to think I'm a threat," the woman chuckled out, he said nothing as he started walking away. "Tell her to come to a group, it might be nice to get some fresh air!"

"When she is not throwing up or sleeping I will tell her," he snarled out as he walked off. The human woman annoyed him. She was intrusive and nosey in affairs that were not for her understanding or knowledge; he did not like that woman at all. Flying into the mansion he raced up to where Rin slept, he felt relief swamp him seeing she was exactly where he had left her. Quickly he picked up his laptop, sat beside Rin and started on work. She hugged mokomoko again. He felt…

Happy?

Strange, he shook his head and got to work.


	10. To Sell Your Secrets

****AN: Due to the Fact I have now obtained a job I will not be posting as quickly but I'll aim for at least one chapter of one of my stories a day. I write other things so fanfics while fun are not my priority.** Enjoy 36 Weeks & Counting! =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Do Not Own Inuyasha<strong>_

**Chapter 10**

So she had hit the ten week marker and while her morning sickness was easing her stomach was not. Was she supposed to have this much of a bump at ten weeks? Rin examined herself in the full length mirror turning her slim form from side to side to observe the obviously protruding bump. Strange she thought as she watched herself, very strange. Picking up the card Tsukiyomi had given her Rin thought about the group, perhaps talking to women who had previously been pregnant would help her. She had no idea what she was supposed to be doing or how her body was supposed to be acting during pregnancy. All she knew was that three weeks ago she had had a flat stomach, and now it wasn't flat, it was a very distinguished bump as if she was sixteen weeks pregnant rather than ten. She was feeling the huge now and in retrospect she hadn't even begun.

Dragging on a sundress Kagome had picked out Rin pulled on flats then walked out of her room right into Sesshomaru. She sighed as she stepped back then smiled up at him.

"Where are you going?" he purred out, her heart rammed in her ribs while her body heated instantly at his smooth baritone voice. What was wrong with her!?

"To a support group," she admitted, his amber gaze was making her hot, she wanted to run before she did something truly foolish like kissing him.

"Really, why?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned towards her while she attempted to slip around him.

"Why! Because I'm ten weeks pregnant and look like I'm sixteen weeks pregnant, because I'm tired of the only one I can talk to about my body's changes is the male inu daiyōkai who talked me into being knocked up, and because I'm scared to death! Don't get me wrong being pregnant isn't all bad, the changes are something I'd rather discuss with a woman over you; no offense; and while I'm thrilled to be pregnant I want someone to understand how truly terrifying this experience is." She sighed.

"Rin," he asked in that velvety voice of his which sent shivers up her back now. Why was her body acting so damn strange! Even to her this was strange, something in her wanted to jump into Sesshomaru's arms, kiss him senseless and drag him to the bed. But it felt wrong to even think that since he was her best friend.

"I need to talk to someone, I'm not sick, I want to go, and while they're your pups this is my body and I insist on knowing what's going on!" Rin continued to argue as she carefully descended the stairs trying to escape from Sesshomaru. If she wasn't careful then nineteen years of friendship could fly out the window. She didn't think she could stand that. Sesshomaru meant the world to her, she would not mess it up by being stupid and being human and being confused. She refused to screw this up. He was her only true friend and she would not lose him because her body was being hijacked by two mini-Sesshomaru! That was final!

"I was going to offer to drive you," he said sounding slightly amused, she grumbled as she walked to the car. He got in the driver's seat, she tried to press herself to the door so she didn't do something truly stupid. These evil little parasites were taking after their father and they weren't even born yet, Rin scowled at her bump as she traced light circles on it. Gods above did she love these two but they were hijacking her body and making her feel weird things! Not fair, she thought.

"Are you alright Rin?" he asked in that same cold, indifferent tone he always used.

"No, the invassion of the body snatchers has begun," she grumbled as she stared at her bump. Was there supposed to be this big of a bump at ten weeks? She really needed to talk to a female about this matter since talking to Dr. Suikotsu was just straight out weird because of his job and because his love to talk to her in something she was relatively certain many women considered a sexy voice but to Rin it was creepy. Now if you wanted sexy, her eyes slid in the direction of the stoic Sesshomaru, talk about sexy! What the fuck was wrong with her mind!? Rin felt twitchy again. She needed to get away from Sesshomaru for a few hours at least to collect her thoughts and reorganize her brain.

Yeah, retreat, regroup, reevaluate the problem with a different solution. Trouble wasn't leaving her alone, and it had decided to attack her in the form of hormones. Rin decided that when she met up with her Maker she and He were going to have one very serious talk because He had done a complete injustice to the world by making women the childbearing ones. She liked the thought of men being the pregnant ones, the thought made her grin evilly.

She loved the thought of the indifferent, stoic, and mighty Sesshomaru suffering through pregnancy. Yes the thought held appeal to her. He'd probably endure it with silence but he'd suffer all the same, the thought was appealing.

"Rin?"

"Hm?" Rin looked up to Sesshomaru who was looking critically at her.

"We're here," he nodded out of the window of the passenger window. She just sighed as she got out of the car, then popped her head back in the window.

"You'll come get me if I call right?" she asked. He lifted a brow at her.

"You know you're super annoying when you do the who silent superiority thing," she grumbled.

"You're irritating when you're fidgety," he retorted.

"Deal with it," Rin grumbled as she stomped up to the house.

"Rin," she turned around only to see him following her with her jacket. He slid it around her shoulders, "relax," he growled in her ear. Then he was gone, she was standing there feeling hot, bothered, and fidgety. Again. Damn him! But she loved him anyway, sighing she walked off to the front door. Quietly she knocked on the door. The door flew opened a hand snatched her wrist and dragged her into the house despite her shock.

"Rin! Come in!" a voice screeched.

Alright, she thought as she trotted out of the house relieved the two hours were up, she didn't need a support group. The information had been useful and helpful in her opinion but she did not need those women micromanaging her pregnancy. About the only useful thing Rin had learned was she needed to talk to her partner, the partner being whoever she was relying on. She was relying on Sesshomaru for the most part and she'd need to have a discussion as to define their relationship. Being the child's father was half of what he was but he was also so much more to her and she felt it time to just admit to it. This didn't mean Rin had to be happy about telling him everything she was feeling. Most of this he wouldn't understand.

One: because he was male, men did not understand the changes she was feeling since they didn't understand it. Now that she thought about it she thought it weird her doctor was a man, as was her partner, and the nurse; she was having a serious talk with Sesshomaru about that.

Two: he was partially inu which meant occasionally he had some very…doggish traits rearing their head and it would be difficult for him to be completely rational about this from a human standpoint. She knew he had some very animalistic instincts and they were at the core of who he was.

Three: he was a yōkai, daiyōkai at that, and they were superior in every way to anyone who crossed them. Rin doubted there were many who could rival Sesshomaru in strength or will but she was going to try.

And four: he was Sesshomaru, and yes it was a legitimate reason if you asked her. Sesshomaru hated everyone who was not his pack; he didn't care about his family but the center of his pack was what he'd protect and guard with everything he was. Trying to talk to him about families…

Oh boy, she was going to need a lot of will power to get through this. Not that talking to Sesshomaru was a bad idea but he wasn't exactly talkative and he was so damn stubborn there were times she felt like she was pounding her head against a brick wall. Talking to Sesshomaru required patience, persistence, stubbornness, and determination. There were times it was like talking to the wind though and there were times it felt like she was trying to move a damn mountain. Sighing again as she walked down the street she pondered just how she was going to deal with this.

Rin really did need to talk to him. Preferably without Dr. Suikotsu around. She wanted to talk to him about the changes happening in her, about how she felt about him, and about the future. The pitiful thing was it was so soon after Ayaka's death it pained her to think of the future. The future she was taking because Ayaka couldn't be here to have it. Sucking down a breath she decided she'd ignore her guilt and pain as she'd try to talk to Sesshomaru. Preferably before she had the pups.

"Rin?"

"_**Eep!**_" she spun around to look at one very disgruntled looking inu daiyōkai. "Oh it's you," she sighed out.

"Yes it's me, and you are not where you're supposed to be," he snapped irritably at her as he opened the passenger car door for her. She rolled her eyes as she walked to the car and got in. He shut the door and almost magically appeared in the driver's seat as he started the car and they drove to the mansion again.

"The support group…I don't think that's for me," Rin admitted sadly as she stared at her bump and hands. All she had confirmed was she was supposed to be showing but they hadn't told her anything else about pregnancy. In fact all those women seemed interested in doing was gossiping, it had nearly driven her crazy.

"Hn," was his answer.

"We need to talk," she said carefully, his amber gaze slid towards her and he tilted his head slightly as if to say 'continue'. "About the pups, I want to be involved. I want to be their mom, I want to be with you and Inuyasha and Kagome, and I want a family. I'm tired of holding it together and pretending you're nothing more than my best friend," Rin admitted.

"Careful about your next words, Rin, they'll seal your fate," he warned her in a cold deep voice, she didn't look at him as she took a shaky breath to stable herself.

"I love you," she breathed. There she had said it, she had admitted to her deepest darkest secret and she wasn't dead. It hadn't killed her but the silence in the car just might kill her. She felt the car pull over to the curb, alright so maybe he'd kill her now and save her the torture of loving him by ending it all. Then again he wanted these pups so he just might torture her for the next six or seven months. Somehow that didn't strike her as out of the realm of possibilities.

"Rin," his clawed finger turned her chin so she'd look at him. Though his amber eyes were still unreadable there was something soft in them, something which had her melting again. It was so tender it almost made her want to cry.

"I've loved you for a long time, since I was six and I know you don't feel the same way but the only thing I took from that support group was I needed to be honest with my partner and that's you and I just, I just wanted you to know I love you as a lot more than just a friend. I'm sorry," she muttered out miserably trying to look anywhere but in his eye. If she looked him in the eyes again she just might break and she didn't think she had it in her to survive this break if she broke. This time if she broke she'd shatter and there'd be no picking up the pieces, gluing her heart back together or continuing on with her life. She had just handed him her heart to destroy or accept and it terrified her.

His lips brushed hers lightly then.

Rin froze in shock then melted into the tender kiss. So this is what kissing Sesshomaru was like, she sighed as she let him lead the kiss wherever it was going to go. He growled softly as he nipped her bottom lip before pulling away, she stared at him with wide eyes. Her heart was pounding away and her blood was singing while her senses were reeling in the aftermath of being kissed by Sesshomaru. Rin was pretty certain her brain was mush at the moment, while everything else in her was aching for more. He nipped her bottom lip again.

"Why?" she breathed, he smirked.

"Hn," was the answer she got before he brushed his lips against hers again and they continued driving to the mansion. Rin was sitting in complete and utter shock. Her mind was reeling from what had just happened and Sesshomaru was sitting there all cool, expressionless, and indifferent to the world while also managing to look perfect. She slumped in her seat. She'd never understand Sesshomaru! The male inu daiyōkai Sesshomaru would never make any sense to her!

Sesshomaru helped her out of the low car, they walked into the mansion when he scooped her up then dashed for the bedroom.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin giggled out as he tossed her on the bed. He was suddenly on top of her, his lips on hers again as he kissed her long, hard, deep and seriously.

"I missed you," he murmured softly then kissed her again, deeper, slower, harder, longer than she'd have thought possible. She sighed in delight when his fingers roamed over her body.

Rin woke comfortably hugging mokomoko and being hugged by Sesshomaru in return. She turned her head to look into a set of warm amber eyes watching her.

"Hi," she breathed. He kissed her instead of answering, Rin groaned for it felt so damn good to have him kiss her.

"Nice nap?" he murmured as his lips traveled down her throat.

"Yeah, what are we doing now Sesshomaru?" Rin asked curious because he was obviously naked with her, she could feel a certain hardness forming near her butt.

"I want you," he admitted. She moaned at his touch and gave up everything to him again.

Finally they had to stop so they could get dressed to go get Kagome and Inuyasha from school but curiosity was bugging Rin in this matter. As she stood in the bathroom brushing her hair she wondered why he was doing this with her. Sesshomaru wasn't one to reveal much of anything but she knew he was not the lover type. He was not the type to love anyone, care about maybe and use certainly but Rin wasn't certain on if he loved her. His arms came around her gently as she looked up at their reflection in the mirror. True he was wearing his normal blank façade he showed the world and everyone around him but there was look of tenderness in his eyes.

"Why are we doing this?" Rin asked silently.

"We have to collect Inuyasha and Kagome," he replied, she smirked slightly as she pinched his arm.

"You know what I meant." He didn't deny or counter what she had just claimed.

"Yes, and it is because you are important and because since I was nine there has only been one creature who also happens to be human, to stand by me without fear. And you love me, that makes you mine," he growled out as he kissed the nape of her neck then, she sighed.

"What about Ayaka? Didn't you love her?"

"No," the answer was cold, clipped, and not something you could argue with. A part of her she hated loved the answer, knowing he hadn't loved Ayaka was somehow a relief to her and it made her feel like a pathetic petty woman; the kind of woman she hated. Another part of her was silently breaking knowing Sesshomaru hadn't loved his wife. Or was she his mate? Rin didn't know as her hands rested atop his, and his were resting on her bump.

"Do you love me?" Rin dared to ask since she wanted to know.

"Hn," an undecided answer. She should've known he wouldn't give her that power over him, Sesshomaru did not like having others know him or his weaknesses and what he perceived as weakness in himself he guarded it closely. Even as a child he had defended his weaknesses from everyone even her.

"I love you," she whispered again as he kissed her neck some more. She'd tell him even if he wouldn't tell her if even mattered to him. Rin didn't really care if he loved her or not, though she wanted him to love her, but she loved him and always had and always would. It was something she had come to terms with today though it had irritated her to no end. While she loved Sesshomaru he didn't not admit what he felt for her. But she doubted he'd ever sleep with someone he didn't care about in some capacity. So she guessed she'd be happy with him caring about her since it was so much more than what she'd get from other men.

"We have to get Inuyasha and Kagome," he informed her before he kissed her lips again then left her be to get ready. She smiled slightly at his retreating form then pulled on proper clothing and flats. Walking to the front door he offered her an arm, she took it as they walked out of the house.

"The morning sickness is easing up," Rin informed him happily as they walked towards the school again.

"Hn," she just rolled her eyes then leaned on him a little. Gods above did she love Sesshomaru but his lack of answers was sometimes infuriating. But like they said, 'actions spoke louder than words'. She'd believe that until the day she died where Sesshomaru was concerned for if he was ever required to say anything about how he felt she had a feeling he'd perish or burn in hell because not even the devil could get him to talk. Leaning on him she smiled softly while she walked with him. So what if he wasn't much of a talk, who cared if he didn't say anything ever, and so what if he was a maddeningly irritating inu diayokai? All she cared about was the fact she loved him more than life itself and maybe he reciprocated those feelings since this afternoon he had loved her.

_"Rin!"_ Kagome came running out of the school grounds.

_"Rin!"_ Inuyasha was two steps behind Kagome as they both came flying to her, she grinned as she greeted them, hugged them then listened to them argue and tell her about their day while Sesshomaru stood with her. He walked them back home.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched Rin with the pups as they walked back to the mansion. True her morning sickness had eased, she was still ill in the mornings, but that was the mornings now. This afternoon had just about sent him to heaven hearing those words from Rin's lips, he hadn't been able to stop himself for that first kiss. His lips had brushed hers' lightly mostly as a reassurance then her taste had managed to get him addicted to her so he had to have more. True he hadn't admitted to loving her but she didn't seem to mind if he didn't say, instead she had given him her body.<p>

A few weeks back, at the start of this mess he had asked Dr. Suikotsu about sex if the time should ever come and Rin wanted him. To Sesshomaru's shock the doctor had said it was fine so long as Rin was not on her back, it wasn't rough, and they did nothing kinky in the bedroom. Sesshomaru didn't understand what the doctor thought he did for sex but the doctor had emphasized on no: bondage, S&M, and a few other things which had had his eyebrow twitching. Did he look like a sadist or something!? Probably which was the only reason he hadn't shouted at him to stop, all he wanted to know was if sex would hurt Rin or the pups. He had gotten too much information if you asked him.

Sex with Rin this afternoon had been the closest to nirvana he had ever gotten, he had loved her body and the bump which seemed to make her self-conscious. The bump to him showed she was his and she was completely his, no one else had created that bump. Even if he had not had a part in the conception of those pups the bump proved her to be his. His pups were in her, and he had loved it. Now the trick would be keeping his hands off Rin, this would be problematic if you asked him since he had loved what he had gotten from her. Rin tasted sweet and everything about her was so uniquely her.

Years of celibacy had just been shot to hell because he had kissed the one woman he had wanted since he had seen her in that crummy dinner after fifteen years. Rin just smiled at him over her shoulder as she walked with Inuyasha and Kagome, he felt the insane urge to scoop her up and hide her from the world so he could lavish her with his attentions. He really loved the fact she was pregnant, he loved the changes to her body, and her new scent was his newest addiction. Rin was something else now and she was entirely his, he loved it. All he had to do was wait until tonight and then he could get his hands on her again, until then he'd make certain they were safe.

Setting up in the kitchen Kagome, Inuyasha and Rin all started on homework, since Rin was feeling better she was doing the things she normally did. Homework, cooking, walking them from school since she was too sick in the mornings to take them to school, and all of the talking. Rin had resumed her care taking relatively quickly once she had started feeling better, and he had resumed his role as the guardian of their little pack.

He had thought that since the support group Rin had gone to, things were getting back to how they had been. The pups were slowly going back to normal while Rin was resuming her original roles as caretaker of Kagome and Inuyasha. To his shock though his protectiveness of Rin hadn't diminished now that she wasn't so ill. In fact it seemed more prominent now than ever. Today at her support group he had hid in the tree in the back yard, much to his disgust. Leaving Rin alone didn't seem to be an option for him.

Now he was watching her with Inuyasha and Kagome who were both giggling and laughing. Perhaps tomorrow after Rin's doctor's appointment he'd take all three of them off to go buy ice cream or something. He was certain the pups deserved a treat for all they were enduring, and he figured they were enduring a lot of radical changes in a short time. It would be good for them to know they had his and Rin's support still.

The rest of the evening was calm and quiet as Kagome and Inuyasha watched some TV after dinner then began fighting about what show they were going to watch again. Rin just giggled as she walked into the kitchen again holding the dishes.

"So I was thinking," she started as he lifted her up to sit on the counter.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'd like to try out being us, not pregnant us or friends us or the guardian us but just try us being a girl and a guy going on a few dates," Rin said uncertainly. He kissed her lightly for he had no qualms with the idea, they'd need to think this through and carefully. Not that he really cared because he was making plans on keeping Rin, the trick for keeping Rin would require ensnaring her. It shouldn't be a problem since she loved him and was pregnant with his pups.

"How's Saturday?" he asked.

"We'd need a sitter," Rin fretted.

"Jaken can watch them," Sesshomaru suggested then Rin smiled evilly. He had a sense that Jaken was not Rin's favorite yōkai in the world since those two could barely be together without arguing.

"Yeah, Jaken can watch them," Rin agreed deviously. He smirked as he kissed her again. They collected two sleepy eight year olds in their beds and then he had Rin all to himself. Loving her was fun, though it was strange for him to willingly lay on his back while she was above him, but he didn't mind since this was Rin and she was the one exception to everything he felt.

* * *

><p>After Rin and Sesshomaru left the office Dr. Suikotsu pulled up the sonogram he had done today to see if he saw what he thought he had seen all those weeks ago. Playing it back he watched the bleary image closely. <em><strong>There!<strong>_

Was that?

It was gone, _**damn it**_. This was puzzling him as he put the recording back in it's file then went to his next patient.


	11. To Sell Your Past

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 11**

A date, it shouldn't be that hard. So why was it so hard just to get ready for a nice night on the town? Oh right, the irritating bump which made nothing fit right on her small figure. Rin wasn't petite or frail but she was small, and this bump was making her huge and she wasn't even into the pregnancy. Eleven weeks pregnant and she was looking like she was six months! _**Argh!**_ She was sucking it in to wear the dress she had bought earlier in the week for this date. She had tried it on earlier this week and it had fit and now it didn't fit! Rin sighed as she looked at her body from the side.

Gods above was she frustrated but she loved these two and they were driving her insane. Sighing again she looked at her protruding bump, then turned to look into a set of bright blue eyes watching her. Smiling at Kagome she walked over to her.

"What's up?" Rin asked leaning on the door frame.

"Why are you sighing?" Kagome asked as she walked into the room.

"Because I'm frustrated. Nothing fits right!" Rin explained as she walked back into the closet with Kagome on her heels.

"How about this dress," Kagome asked pulling out a loose fitting 'flouncy' purple dress.

"Yeah, this is pretty." Rin agreed as she held the dress in front of her. Kagome grinned. "One sec, let me change and you tell me what you think?"

"'Kay!" Kagome skipped out of the closet, Rin sighed as she pulled off the dress she had wanted to wear to pull on the dress Kagome had picked out. This wouldn't be so bad, she decided since it was loose and almost like wearing air, Rin liked the silk too since it wasn't so itchy. Walking out she showed Kagome the dress.

"What do you think?" Rin asked, turning slowly for Kagome.

"Pretty!" Kagome declared, Rin stopped at the sight of Sesshomaru. "Isn't she pretty?"

"Yes," he purred, Rin felt herself blushing. He walked up, his arms wrapped around Rin as he looked over at Kagome who grinned then skipped out of the room. "Relax," he said softly.

"That's difficult with you around," she muttered as she tried to pull away from him to finish getting ready. But his hands were holding her as they gently rested on her eleven week bump. Rin smiled softly at his actions, he loved her bump even when it was driving her insane, though she too loved the bump. Looking into the mirror she saw the look over absolute tenderness in his eyes despite his emotionless façade.

"If you don't let me go then I can't finish getting ready, and you shouldn't be seeing me before the date anyway?" Rin mused, he smirked.

"That's the bride not the date." He countered as he released her, Rin giggled slightly as she walked away from him to the bathroom. Quickly she put her lip gloss, put a little mascara on, then a little blush before pulling up her heavy black hair a little. She picked up her mother's locket then walked to him.

"What do you think?" Rin asked as she did a slow turn for him.

"Hn," was his answer as she giggled then she took his hand. Jaken promised to take care of the children, Rin was under the distinct impression Jaken was terrified of Sesshomaru as he promised over and over again that nothing would happen to the kids while he watched them for the night. She liked the idea of Sesshomaru making Jaken suffer a little after all his squawking.

"Why's Jaken nervous?" Rin asked to smirked thinking she knew.

"If anything happens to them I'll have his head," Sesshomaru explained. An evil grin spread her lips, let the toad squirm a little. She liked the thought of him suffering a little since he made her life a living hell. The servant always squawked at her to do something, clean something or to do some ridiculous task; for the love of a merciful God someone please inform the toad she wasn't gaining weight for fun but the growing bump was because she was pregnant.

"In that case let him endure the kids for a night," Rin grumbled.

"Hn."

"Why do you have him if he's absolutely useless," Rin asked as she leaned on him to get in the car. He didn't say anything as he lowered her to the seat.

"He serves his purpose."

"Uh-huh, to be clear he's annoying, loud, and useless but he's bossy and demanding so how's he useful?" Rin asked as they drove off.

"He's watching them tonight," Sesshomaru pointed out. Rin snorted, those kids would just run all over the toad. Not that Rin minded. The drive was quiet but it wasn't tense or awkward as she closed her eyes. Not that she was exhausted but she was slightly tired as they rode in companionable silence. This was nice, she thought as they drove to the restaurant. Being with him was nice, she didn't want to be in something complicated.

"Rin," her eyes snapped open and she looked into the set of amber eyes which were watching her and offering her an hand.

"Hm, sorry," Rin took the offered hand and he helped her out of the car.

"Pregnancy," was his response which had her grinning quietly as she leaned on him and walked into the restaurant. This was a lot of fun if you asked her and she hadn't even started the date. Leaning on him they walked into Dance of the Dragons for dinner. Sesshomaru said their reservations as they were guided to their table.

"This is nice," Rin admitted as he seated her, he had growled softly at the host when he had offered to seat her, she just shook her head. Rin knew his protectiveness was getting out of hand, not that she was about to interfere with him and his animal instincts, she'd just endure this while she was pregnant. She smiled at the host as he handed them their menus.

"You're not going to eat are you?" Rin asked.

"Hn," was the response.

"You don't have to eat if you don't want to but I'm starved." Rin murmured as she looked over the menu with her grumbling stomach.

"You're eating for three," he pointed out, she just grinned.

"Yep, but I'm starved," Rin muttered as she looked over the menu. The steak was looking really good, as was the potatoes, oh, and vegetables, this looked really good. She ordered a rare stake instead of a medium rare steak, since becoming pregnant she liked her meat to be a little bloodier and thoroughly enjoyed it.

"How are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, she just sighed.

"Nothing fits, my feet hurt, my back aches, I'm hungry all the time, oh and tired, and don't get me started on my sex drive!" Rin giggled, he smirked as he sipped his drink. "Not to mention I have some weird cravings."

"Normal," he guessed.

"I don't know," Rin shrugged. "And asking Dr. Suikotsu is not happening since he's a man. Did you do that on purpose?"

"Do what?" Sesshomaru asked, she just groaned as she fell back in her seat. Was he so dense that he didn't notice it?

"Make the entire support team men? You, Dr. Suikotsu, and every nurse I deal with? No one on that support team for my pregnancy is female nor have any of you been pregnant." She pointed out, he just looked blankly.

"So?" he looked confused by what she had just pointed out, she burst into giggles then. Oh brother, he was just so damn dense sometimes!

"You're so dense!" she chuckled, he just looked blankly at her.

"Is that you Rin?" she felt her smile disappear then and her body stiffen at the voice. No, her mind whispered as she sat there. Sesshomaru straightened then. Slowly she turned around in her seat to look into the brown eyes of a man she had hoped to never see again.

The last time she had seen that face had been five years ago. Large brown eyes were staring at her, she just stared at him. He hadn't changed, he was twenty-six now and he looked the same as he had five years ago. He had the same brown hair, the freckles, the brown eyes and the same handsome; if slightly boyish features; and he was still tall and lean. Trying to smile wasn't possible at the moment, though she trying to but seeing the guy who had left her high and dry when she had needed support.

"Hi," she said weakly. Then her eyes dropped to the girl draped on his arm. Kanna, her heart twisted then.

"Wow! This is great! Oh man! When was the last time we had saw each other?" he chuckled as he strolled over to her table. Appetite was gone, now. Sesshomaru touched her hand then, she turned to him and relief swamped her, at least she wasn't alone in this mess at the moment.

"Kohaku, this is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru my ex, Kohaku." She looked pleadingly at Sesshomaru to get her out of this mess. Take her somewhere else before the social butterfly Kohaku was sat with her and started hashing out the past five years of pain. Hopefully Sesshomaru would get her out of this upcoming conversation and with her wild hormones possible unpredictable reaction.

"Wow, it's been what five years," Kohaku pulled up a chair then.

"Yeah, not long enough," Rin grumbled as she scooted closer to Sesshomaru when Kanna pulled up a chair. She wanted to disappear right now. His hand touched her knee then, it was a soothing touch and she wanted more from him. _**Damn hormones!**_ She glanced at Sesshomaru.

"How have you been?"

"Fine," she snapped irritable.

"Well you look wonderful," Kohaku continued ignoring her glare.

"Yeah," she grumbled, Kanna smiled softly again.

"I see your pregnant, who's the father?" Kanna asked as if she was a giant slut, Rin scowled at Kanna's tone then. The only man she had ever been with who was not Sesshomaru was Kohaku and she regretted that. Being with Kohaku…worst decision of her life ever.

"That would be me," Sesshomaru growled out it was then that Kanna and Kohaku seemed to notice him. Strange considering she was on a date with him. Not to mention he was the most gorgeous creature on the planet; how could you walk past him and not melt? She was melting now and he was only touching her knee.

"Oh, how'd you manage to ensnare a rich inu daiyōkai?" Kohaku asked snidely.

"We've been friends since I was in kindergarten," Rin snapped at Kohaku then stalked out of the chair. She had had enough, fuck the date! She wanted to go home, to her shock Sesshomaru offered her a hand as she tried to get out of the chair. They walked off before she snapped and snarled at the man who had dropped her like a dirty rag. The ass could and should go rot in hell in her opinion since he was a genuine ass if you asked her. He should've been supportive of her in her time of need but he had dropped kicked her to the curb all because she no longer offered him a chance to climb the social ladder.

Walking out of the restaurant she tried not to lose her temper and with her wild hormones she was jumping between so many emotions at the moment. Everything from anger to hurt to absolute fury was coursing through as she tried to keep everything contained within her so he didn't know how much he had hurt her five years ago. Sesshomaru just walked her out of the restaurant. They walked to his car then she sat down in the car trying to contain her fury again.

"Rin," he answered.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm really fine, I'm sorry," Rin sighed as leaned on the door. Sesshomaru touched her cheek again, she glanced at him. "Hm?"

"Rin," Sesshomaru said again.

"He dropped me when my father was exposed for being a conman, he didn't care about me. I was a tool for him and he hurt me because I needed support and I was left with nothing. Dad was gone, police were pestering me, and dad's victims were demanding money and the person who was supposed to be my support and boyfriend in that moment of need and then he dumped me like a dirty rag when I held no value to him once I could no longer help him climb the social ladder to success in whatever job he got after college." She managed to choke out, she was sitting there hurting as she spilled it out to Sesshomaru.

"He left you?" he sounded shock, she glanced over at him with teary eyes.

"Yes, just walked in two weeks after everything was falling apart and told me he couldn't sit there and watch me suffer. Then he said his good byes and wished me well as he walked away. There I was twenty years old with no idea what I was supposed to be doing, in college with all those people demanding their money back and no one to turn to. I just paid them back, got a job; the same job I was working when you and I ran into me. So being stuck forever as a waitress all because dad managed to ruin the family name also left me alone in life." Rin admitted as she fought the falling tears back, it wasn't working though.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because honestly I didn't think to." Rin answered miserably, it had never once occurred to her while she was sinking that Sesshomaru might be able to help her out of her jam. She had been drowning and alone but she had survived on her own. She had pulled herself to be above water since she couldn't make it to land.

"You could've," he pointed out.

"I know, but with everything that had been happening then and after it just never occurred to me because I was just trying to stay afloat when I was drowning. Dad left, then Kohaku and I was alone." She shrugged, she had watched his success from afar but she hadn't ever thought to reach out to him as he had rose to his power. Sesshomaru was fighting his own battles at that time and if he could then by God so could she. Rin refused to be a weak little nobody. "When child services showed up with Kagome I was so tired of being alone by then I couldn't have said no to her even if I had tried. I wanted someone there for me, someone who would care about if I disappeared from the face of the earth. It was selfish; especially since I knew I wouldn't be able to give her the best life possible."

"It's not selfish," he admitted, she glanced at him. "I thought of leaving Inuyasha with Totosai since he was only my half-brother, but he was the only family I had left."

"Mmm, you're always lucky to have a good family. It's just a shame your father and mother never saw it since you're the best friend I've ever had. You're definitely the sweetest guy I know," Rin sighed honestly.

"_**Sweet!?**_" he choked out.

"Oh yeah, sweet. You're sweet with the kids and me, and you're the kindest guy I know even if the rest of the world can't see it because it's not you. But with your pack you're sweet, kind and patient," Rin explained.

"_**Sweet?**_" Sesshomaru repeated looking shocked and irritated. Rin giggled. Yes he was sweet, quiet, patient, and kind with her and the kids. Not that she was going to tell anyone that the mighty stoic Sesshomaru had a sweet, kind, awkward, and loving side. Not that anyone would believe her if she told them. All anyone saw when it involved Sesshomaru the cold, emotionless, expressionless façade he showed everyone; her included. Everything about him was about being secretive and right; oh so irritatingly right; but he was also protective and dangerous.

"Yes, sweet and you can continue to choke on it or tell me where we are going since I'm still starving and we are not heading anywhere near the house." She looked around the passing streets nothing looked familiar.

"To dinner," he answered as they drove on through town.

"Where?" she demanded.

To her shock he took her to a different restaurant, he pulled up to the curb then got out of the car. He whipped around, opened her door before she even managed to unbuckled from her seatbelt, he took her hand and led her into the restaurant. It was a good Italian restaurant, she enjoyed the veal, it was all good. Sesshomaru was surprisingly good company as she ate, talked about everything, ate some more, went to the restroom like a zillion times, ate some more, talked about her pregnancy, and ate some more. Sesshomaru listened to everything she said and even gave her a few vague answers. She truly enjoyed dinner as they walked out of the restaurant. Sesshomaru loaded her into the car, then he was driving them off to somewhere again.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they continued to drive in the opposite direction from the house. He didn't say anything as they continued to drive. But there was a look in his eye which had her curious as to what he was planning when they were driving. What was he up to? Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he pulled into a hotel, got out then helped her out of the car. He walked her into the lobby, said something about his reservations and they were in an elevator.

"You wanted a date," he murmured as he pinned her in the elevator before he kissed her. Yes she had said she wanted a date! The thrill of it was now as she dove her hands into his silver hair and enjoyed his body holding hers' as close as the bump would allow. Sesshomaru seemed to like her bump because his hands were gently on it, always so gently tracing it. He scooped her up, she laughed as he carried her to a massive bed.

"I love you," she whispered again as he set her onto the bed, he kissed her deeply then as his fingers went to her zipper.

"I liked this dress," he whispered in her ear, she just sighed. "I liked the first one too," he informed her causing a slight gasp from her as he undid her zipper. Then he was kissing her again.

She lay there hours later holding mokomoko with Sesshomaru holding her tightly completely safe and happy. His hand was on her bump, his claws were lightly tracing a meaningless pattern on her stomach as he looked down at her.

"I missed you," she admitted his fingers stilled then. "I really missed you, having you in my life, being around you, having someone I could rely on and someone who like me, all of me, despite what my father did. You have no idea how much I missed you," she murmured softly as she hugged mokomoko a little tighter to herself.

"I missed you," he admitted and she smiled softly.

"It's just really nice to have you back in my life," she admitted again as she held onto him. To her missing him had been a constant dull ache which had been so normal in her life she could ignore it simply because it'd be there tomorrow waiting for her. Having him back in her life filled a void she hadn't thought about or noticed in fifteen years. Her hand went to rest on top of his again, so this is what it felt like to be whole again. She smiled slightly. This was kind of nice, she thought, even with the pregnancy and Ayaka's death this was nice to have again. Rin was happy she had him in her life again.

* * *

><p><em>Five Years Earlier…<em>

Pulling up her hair she would have to face another day of public scrutiny and endure another bout of hatred or distrust from them. Since the word had come out and her father had disappeared from the face of the earth Rin had been paying back people to the best of her ability and going broke slowly. Leave it to her father to drag her into this mess and then leave her no way to get out of it other than to sink.

And make no mistake she was drowning.

Rin sighed as she pulled out a magazine. He was on the cover again, twenty-three and a rising star in his world as he set out to destroy and conquer the world no doubt. She couldn't see him being satisfied with anything less. Sesshomaru was the type to take anything and everything he wanted because aside from his parents no one could control or hurt him. A slight smile played on her lips at his picture as he just breezed out of some huge meeting and probably walked out richer than when he had gone in. Nothing about him had really changed.

True he was probably taller but to her he had always been tall. His long silver hair was still sleek and pretty even in pictures, his amber eyes were cold, his face was still handsome with two magenta stripes on each cheek and a crescent moon in the center of his forehead. Rin loved it, she loved him, and the knowledge astounded her as she slipped the magazine back into its drawer in her bathroom at the sound of her door opening.

"Rin?" a voice called out, she walked out with a fake smile on her lips.

"Morning Kohaku, let me get my bag and we can go to class," she said cheerfully though internally she was anything but. He had been acting strange the past few days and it was making her slightly nervous but she refused to become fidgety. In her though, something was already breaking and he hadn't even said it yet.

"Um, no, that's why I came here," he said uncertainly, she stopped then turned around to face him. Something in her knew, knew before he ever said anything. It was the look in his dark brown eyes which made her know, he was gone. Not that he had ever been here for her, Kohaku had always had one foot out the door where their relationship was concerned because he was a opportunistic leech. She had known this when they had started dating but had dated him anyway so she could see what a relationship was like.

"Yes?" she asked uncertainly.

"I'm sorry but with all the publicity surrounding you and your father I can't continue to go out with you. I don't want to tarnish my name by dating a conman's daughter." He told her so coldly something in her shattered, it wasn't her heart since that belonged to and was still with Sesshomaru but Kohaku had shattered something in her. "I'm going to start dating Kanna since her family doesn't know I dated you and salvage what I can of my reputaion. I'm sorry Rin," he had said it so emptily it had hurt her. "I'm certain there's someone out there who won't judge you for what your father's done," he insisted and another stab was made to her bleeding pride.

"Goodbye Rin," he had said before slamming the door to her apartment.

Rin couldn't do anything as she slumped to the cold floor. Tears didn't well up in her eyes, and pain didn't come. Just a sense of betrayal and an acute pain in her heart. So he could hurt her, he just had and had done so, so carelessly. A few cold words and she was shattering. Everything around her was crumbling to pieces. She was drowning, sinking, being overwhelmed; every time she made it above the water line and thought she'd be fine another wave would have her drowning before she had taken her first breath.

She wanted to give up, let the water drown her, let the pain kill her, let the numbness win. But as she pulled out that picture again. If he could survive then by God so could she. Sesshomaru's best friend was not some weak damsel in distress. She'd survive and graduate top of her class, she'd do it.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day…<em>

Something in him wanted to go fin Kohaku again and rip the bastard apart for letting Rin go. Another part of him was glad Kohaku had let her go, she was his now because the idiot had let her go. But he hated Kohaku for having hurt Rin. No one should hurt his Rin, he had never allowed it when they had been children but after she had been taken away he had been helpless to stop it. He had been destroying and conquering the business world while she had been sinking and drowning in debt. It wasn't how life was supposed to be.

Rin had always been at the back of his thoughts, in the back of his mind, and even when his world was attacking him he had thought of her. She was his saving grace when it concerned his parents or life. Not that she had known it then as they hadn't been together. Rin had always been his. The first time he realized it was when he had seen her in that crummy little diner.

He had been twenty-three when he had made his first multibillion takeover, and he had been a richer man when he had walked out. The only thing that had saved him while making that deal was he got to tell Rin about it, it was only after he walked out of the meeting though that he remembered life was no longer a part of his life. She had always been there, in the back of his mind as important as breathing. The vital part of him which wasn't there but always there, she had always been there with him. Rin just didn't know it.

From the day he was thirteen he had had that note, it was always with him tucked in his book or his pocket even shoved into his notebooks. '_I wanted you to know I love you_' the words had kept him sane most nights when he was studying to take over the world. For fifteen years that note had been his most valued item next to Rin, he had almost panicked when Inuyasha had almost thrown it away. The pup had just moved in with him and had found it, thinking nothing of it had almost tossed it away before he had plucked it from the pup.

It was the last thing he had of Rin and he would not let Ayaka or Inuyasha or his mother or Jaken or anyone else throw the note away. They did not ever understand the meaning it had to him but it was the last thing he had of Rin. And he'd never throw any bit of Rin or Rin herself away.

Hearing that Kohaku had carelessly tossed Rin aside had infuriated Sesshomaru beyond belief since she was so precious. How could anyone throw Rin away?

He looked down at his pregnant, human lover and wondered how she was so meaningless to everyone but him. Rin was the sweetest, toughest, most stubborn, and happy woman he knew so why was it people always treated her so poorly. Her father, he had always hated her father though he had never met the man, Kohaku who was the fool he was currently trying not to track down and kill, then there was the world. He had seen how she was treated at that diner, and seen how she endured it with a smile. Gently so as not to disturb his human he brushed a stray strand of her hair away from her face. She had endured hell with a smile. He had endured hell with an expressionless mask.

No one would know what he had endured since no one but Rin loved him. True he had Inuyasha but he was Inuyasha's guardian, not Inuyasha's friend or brother. The pup didn't like him most of the time, most of the time the two ignored each other. And while Sesshomaru had his mother that relationship had always been hell for him since his mother was monstrous, controlling alpha bitch who wanted everything to be perfect. Neither of them really loved him, more like tolerated but Rin had loved him. Sesshomaru sighed as he held her, content to be holding his world in his arms.

Rin was his, she had always been his, and despite all the obstacles life had thrown at them life was good for them. He'd have to figure out a way to get her to be his mate, he hadn't marked her yet since he wanted her to have a fair say in this matter. Not that she really had a choice in the matter, but it would help his cause if she thought she had a choice in the matter. Either way she'd be his, one way or another she'd be raising his pups, living with him, and pregnant again with his pups because there was no way in hell he'd leave her alone. He'd kill any who tried to take her from him.

She was free to walk away from him if she wanted but he was more than likely to follow her than not. The one thing that had always been his since he had been nine years old had been Rin. He wouldn't let her leave him, he needed her, he loved her, he couldn't continue to survive without her. The only trick now would be getting her to believe him when he said he loved her. Sesshomaru knew all too well Rin would argue he was just saying it because she was pregnant, or because she was good with Inuyasha and Kagome or because she wanted to hear it. She'd think he didn't mean it but he did.

He had always loved this human.

His fingers traced light circles on her bump where his pups resided in her. It wasn't proof of his love, it wasn't proof of his devotion to her, it wasn't even proof of their commitment since there was no commitment yet. The next pup in her would be proof of his love. The next pup would be proof of his devotion to her. The next pup would be proof of their commitment. Because only the Devil knew what he'd do to keep this human with him, he had lost her fifteen years ago. Nothing was taking her from him now, he'd destroy any who tried. He wasn't losing Rin again and he'd kill any who tried to take her from him.


	12. To Sell Your Knowledge

**AN: I'm Sorry I haven't been updating this story as quickly but I like to put effort in it. I need a little help since pregnancy is not an area of my expertize I wondering if there was anything I should build on here. I'll read reviews or PMs for advise in this matter. By the way now that my life is returning to some semblance of order I will be focusing on my other works again, I will continue to update my fanfics; though it'll be more weekly than daily. Thanks and enjoy 36 Weeks & Counting. =)  
><strong>

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 12**

She cracked her eyes open to be hugging white fur, Sesshomaru, her mind filled in as she tried to close her eyes again and go back to sleep. Her nose twitched as the fur tickled it and a set of claws ran through her hair, Sesshomaru must be awake. Opening her eyes some more she turned slightly to see him playing with a strand of her hair, his amber eyes seemed focused on it for some reason though why was beyond her.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Morning," not the answer she was looking for but then Sesshomaru was not one to give enlightening answers. Groaning she cuddled back into mokomoko and decided to just be happy someone here was awake. Rin didn't want to get out of the bed, she didn't want to get up, and she certainly didn't want to leave the warmth of her spot with Sesshomaru beside her. But being human there were needs that needed to be attended to, starting with going pee. And man did she have to go pee!

Grumbling she crawled out of bed, snagged a robe as she went and shut herself into the bathroom before Sesshomaru could follow her. Privacy was a must for her when she went pee and with Sesshomaru following her around everywhere she went privacy was not a guarantee. She'd have thought him over protective and paranoid but it was Sesshomaru. In her mind it was a valid enough reason for anything odd he did, he wasn't exactly normal or easy going or predictable. He was Sesshomaru, cold, ruthless, determined, possessive, and protective all at once, but he was slightly paranoid in her mind. Seriously, he followed her to the bathroom for the love of God! What did he think was going to happen? Was some sewer alligator going to come up from the toilet and snatch her? Flushing he toilet she just shook her head before walking back out into the room. Sesshomaru was lounging naked in the bed, much to her delight. Grinning she discarded the robe as she crawled back into the bed.

"Good morning," Rin mused as she leaned over and kissed him, he growled the dragged her atop him. She giggled as she sat astride on his lap. He looked so serious as he looked at her then.

"Rin," it was all he said as he played with her strand of hair.

"Yes?" she asked tilting her head into his touch, he didn't say anything as he pulled her down for a thorough kiss and gripped her hips so he could mover her to where he wanted. Rin had no qualms about how they spent the morning, she was really shocked he let her be on top for a try. True she didn't stay on top but it was fun while it last, and now he was curled around her while she hugged mokomoko and noon was rolling around. They had ordered room service, more acurately she had ordered room service for breakfast and lunch because she was starving! Between Sesshomaru and his babies she was running on empty and needed the food.

"I missed you," she repeated, she couldn't seem to say it enough to him. Sesshomaru said nothing, not that she really expected him to say anything as he bent over and kissed her gently. Life without him, looking back on it, was bleak. Rin had always been alone, she hadn't had a true friend after him and after what her father had done she hadn't ever gained a friend after that. Missing him had actually hurt her but it was something she had ignored since she had to survive without him in her life. Rin traced the magenta stripes on his cheekbones.

"I missed you a lot," she admitted then smiled slightly at her own silliness for having missed him so much. They had been nothing but children; best friends for four years and yet somehow he was only person in her life who had left a gaping bleeding never filling hole once he was gone. His fingers traced her bump.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, she froze then. Never in her life had she ever equated those words to Sesshomaru or something he'd say. Turning she looked in his gold eyes and saw the sincerity in what he had just said. "I got you into this mess and I'm sorry," he explained.

"It's not your fault, I volunteered and I knew what I was doing, I knew the consequences of this. None of this aside from maybe the being knocked up part, is your fault." Rin assured him, he just stared down at her, she smiled. "I don't mind, Sesshomaru, I don't mind this one bit. True the morning sickness sucks, along with the bloating, the heartburn, the backache, my swollen ankles, and my bump which is growing out of most of my clothes in a week but I don't mind. I love you, and I love them, and I love Kagome and Inuyasha and strangely enough I'm happy. I'm so unbelievably happy to be with you again, I'm just sad Ayaka passed away before she got to meet them," Rin explained as her fingers traced light circles on her bump.

"You don't hate me for this?" he asked uncertainly, Rin smiled then.

"Like you said I could never hate you," she informed him then propped herself up to kiss him lightly. He was the one to deepen it as he dragged her on top of him again, angled her hips to align with his then they started all over.

"I love you," she murmured as they lay there in that giant bed. "But we do have to go home," she giggled out when his claws lightly traced her sides. He didn't counter her observation but instead kissed her again before pulling her out of bed with him. At least with him she wasn't self-conscious about what the bump was doing to her body, he seemed fascinated with her growing bump. Sesshomaru never really left it alone, he was always touching it or her, and he was often watching her no matter what the task was, like now as she tried to get dressed to leave the hotel. He appeared behind her, his lips kissed her neck as she struggled with the straps of her dress.

"You have got to stop doing that!" she moaned, her body was already heating up in anticipation. Not that anything was likely to happen since he was just holding her.

"You smell good," he informed her while his lips were assaulting her neck. Rin didn't argue with him since that was rather like arguing with the wind, the wind was going to do what the wind wanted to do. Now that she thought about it Sesshomaru was a lot like the wind and the moon, the wind because he really was going to do what he wanted to do and was likely to tell you to fuck off if you were there to boss him around. And he was a lot like the moon with how mysterious, unobtainable, and secretive he could be. Either one was an apt discription for him, especially since he didn't bend to anyone's rules.

* * *

><p>How had she done it? He wondered as he lay there with Kanna. How had a little miss nobody managed to get attached to Sesshomaru Taishono, it was a conundrum to him. Had Rin had social connections she hadn't told him about when they had been in college? Was that why she had been so indifferent to him leaving her?<p>

Kohaku had secretly enjoyed dropping Rin and watching her sink, he had to admit it felt good to watch a girl who nothing could hurt finally hurting. One of his greatest loves was pain, watching pain, inflicting pain, and experiencing pain, it didn't matter how extreme the pain could be but he loved pain. To him it was one of the greatest pleasures life could give another person. And one of his greatest pleasures had been hurting Rin, he hadn't been able to do that until her father had been exposed but even then nothing seemed capable of hurting the girl. He growled as he sat up in his bed, his bed partner moaned a little.

He'd destroy Rin, he would. If it was the last thing he did! The bitch would learn to feel pain, he'd make certain of it since he would not tolerate there being one creature aside from the Might Sesshomaru Taishono he couldn't hurt. No one in their sane mind thought to try to hurt or inflict pain upon Sesshomaru Taishono. But Rin, he was determined to destroy Rin as she had nearly destroyed him. He would not let the woman off the hook for having nearly destroyed his name. No, Kohaku Taijiya would not allow Rin to get away with having nearly destroying him and his name. It was all he had for his plans in life.

"Kohaku?" he turned to look at the pale figure sleeping in his bed.

"Yes?" he stared at her sleepy black eyes.

"I'm pregnant," she murmured seriously and his body froze. Kanna was what!?

"Are you certain?" he demanded sharply, she didn't reply as he lay there staring at her.

* * *

><p><em>A Week Later…<em>

Rin walked into the doctor's office, she felt nervous, slightly twitchy and eager to bolt out of there as fast as she could since she wanted nothing to do with Dr. Suikotsu. Sesshomaru held her hand firmly as they walked into the building, Rin contemplated leaping out the window and making a mad dash for the train. Perhaps she could get to the country side before the doctor noticed she was missing. An entertaining fantasy but it was sadly just a fantasy. The doctor walked in, she felt like diving into Sesshomaru's lap, but refrained since it wasn't the best of ideas for a pregnant woman to be jumping around, still she cringed when the doc smiled a sexy smile at her.

"And how are we today?" he asked in a sexy voice, she heard Sesshomaru growl at the tone and nearly did a happy voice. It was about damn time!

"Until you walked in, we were great," Rin answered seriously. Actually it was more of until they walked into this building and she had felt like diving out of the window that she had felt fine. Diving out a window would not be good for a pregnancy either, she internally reminded herself of that as she sat there listening to Dr. Suikotsu. Then she laid back, lifted up the shirt she had swiped from Sesshomaru so the very large bump was revealed for him to looked at. Cold, a very cold liquid was put across her stomach and she bit her lip. Her hand instinctively snatched up Sesshomaru's, he didn't protest or growl at her but the doc chuckled at her reaction.

"In a moment you will be able to see your babies," Dr. Suikotsu informed her as she lay there, Rin turned to look at the screen. Her heart melted at the sight, her babies were defined as more than just bleeps on a screen; they held some resemblance to babies now. Their little hearts were beating steadily away from what she could hear as she lay there ignoring the intrusive presence of the doctor and stared at her babies as he moved the probe over her bump. There were her two pups, safe, and sound, and clearly comfortable in her; while she was experiencing all the discomforts. She didn't care anymore though, she just stared at them. They seemed so precious and they weren't even born yet, they weren't even out of her yet and they seemed so precious. Rin's heart was melting at the sight while her hand gripped Sesshomaru's tightly. She didn't dare to let go of it.

"They're looking strong and healthy for twelve weeks. Well developed for hanyous too," Dr. Suikotsu informed her as he continued to move the probe around so she could see the pups from better or worse angles, not that she really cared. They were real, they were more than a bump.

"Everything is looking good, they're pretty active too," he commented as they started wiggling around as if to avoid the probe. Rin smiled as she watched it. She felt her hand tighten on Sesshomaru's and his hand squeeze hers' in return.

"But they're healthy?" Rin demanded again, the doctor nodded again.

"They appear to be perfectly healthy and very active, congratulations, your twins are healthy," Dr. Suikotsu informed her.

"They look comfortable," Rin mused as she watched them for a while longer. Dr. Suikotsu printed them a picture and Rin listened to him absently again as she stared at the sonogram picture she had in her hand. This wasn't so bad, she decided. True they were already taking after Sesshomaru and they weren't even born yet but somewhere in her she didn't mind since they seemed so healthy and happy. She smiled as she stared at the picture and walked out of the office with Sesshomaru. He hadn't said anything but she sensed he was pleased.

"Are you happy?" Rin asked as she tilted her chin back to look at him.

"Hn," she took that as a yes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"You could just say yes for a change," she mused as she reached up on her toes to kiss his lips. "But then again I guess that's part of your charm. And it's probably your greatest defense," she mused as she let him go and stepped back. He said nothing as they walked down the stairs to the street, these were just going to be so much fun when she got…bigger. Rin sighed internally as she carefully made her way down the stairs and leaned on Sesshomaru.

"Rin!? Imagine running into you here!" she winced when she recognized the voice and became tempted to beg Sesshomaru to fly her away. But she was Rin, she was Sesshomaru's equal and she'd face all of her problems head on even when running away held far more appeal to her. Faking a smile clung tightly to Sesshomaru as she turned to face Kanna.

"Hi," she managed to get out through clenched teeth, Kohaku was standing very palely beside a naturally pale Kanna. "What are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"I just confirmed I'm eleven weeks pregnant, I took the test last week; three times I might add, and all three were positive so Kohaku and I decided to make an appointment to confirm and to figure out how far along I am. But I have a ways to go before I'm where you are, you're what five or six months?" Kanna demanded as she eyed Rin's bump. Rin felt the insane urge to hide her and her bump from Kanna and Kohaku's eyes. There was something menacing in Kanna's and just plain hate blazing in Kohaku's something she didn't understand. She was clinging so tightly to Sesshomaru she felt him growling then, the low rumble in his chest which was her cue to leave.

"Nope, twelve weeks," Rin clarified though she was huge for twelve weeks she was assured it was normal for twin pregnancies to look larger than singleton pregnancies. "Anyway, Sesshomaru and I have places to go, things to do, people to see, you know how it goes. Good luck!" she called out as she dragged Sesshomaru along with her. It was clear something about those two irritated Sesshomaru but she didn't want to dig too much into the matter, all she wanted to do was go home, put her feet up and help Inuyasha and Kagome with their homework since that spectacle was turning out to be a lot of fun as the end of the school year drew closer.

"I hope we don't run into them anymore," Rin admitted.

"Hn," was his answer as he helped load her into the car. She felt the glares on her as they drove off to pick up Inuyasha and Kagome. Rin looked down at the sonogram picture she had in her hand and smiled again, it was so beautiful! It was wondrous, it was miraculous, it was amazing and somehow it was happening in her. To her that was the most amazing thing in the world, it was happening in her. Sesshomaru's pups were growing, living, and moving in her. Amazing.

"Rin," she looked up to Sesshomaru.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright with this?" he asked again, she grinned then. He wasn't asking because he didn't want the pups he was asking because he cared about her and the pups. She had figured this out during the last week they had officially become lovers. Sesshomaru didn't want her to do anything she didn't want to do, he didn't preasure her to do things, even if she claimed him to talk her into this mess. In truth she had chosen this, she had decided to donate her eggs to him so he could have his family, she had decided to give Ayaka and him a family. The only change was Ayaka wasn't here and Sesshomaru was now her lover, it was so different and felt so right to her it was shocking.

"Yes, I'm chose this and I'm alright with it," she admitted. Rin saw him relax slightly at her admission.

"Good," was all he said as they drove to the school to pick up Inuyasha and Kagome.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had watched Rin throughout the entire appointment and had been startled when she had latched onto his hand. He hadn't paid too much attention to the monitor since his attention was centered on Rin, as she had watched the screen and smiled at the sight of his pups in her. Meanwhile his entire center of attention had been focused around her since she was what mattered to him. To his shock he had been happy she was happy. Never in his life could he truly recall being happy about anything.<p>

Today had proven to be a first for him as he had sat there holding his human's hand as she stared at the screen with a smile he could only describe as maternal. He hadn't ever seen a woman look maternal so he had been startled at the thrill and jolt of desire he had had at the sight of her looking so maternal. Only with Rin though, his inner yōkai informed him as he watched her get out of the car to collect the other two children of his pack. His amber eyes were scanning the crowd for oncoming trouble. If anything threatened his pack, he'd destroy it.

"Rin!" Kagome came flying at her sister.

"Rin!" Inuyasha shouted a step behind Rin.

He snatched up both the eight year olds before his Rin ended up injured because the pups were too exuberant to realize that despite everything Rin said she was in a delicate condition.

"Sesshomaru!" all three shouted at him, he didn't care as he deposited the pups in the car then helped Rin back into the car. She looked like she had several things to say but he had several too say also if she pursued this argument. Rin said nothing.

"So what happened today?" she asked interested in the eight year old pups days.

Yura gave Manten a haircut; he didn't like it. Sango got detention, again, for beating up Miroku when he had asked Kagome to bear his first child, Kagome hadn't been able to stop Sango since she was too busy making certain Inuyasha didn't beat up Miroku. Mirkoku had also gotten detention because he had grabbed Sango's butt again. Shippo had given her a flower today. Inuyasha got a black eye from Koga but had returned the favor by breaking Koga's nose, they had both had to write out 'fighting is bad' one hundred times. Kikyo had stuck a tack on Kagome's chair but Inuyasha insisted it wasn't Kikyo. Hiten had stuck a coin in the socket and electrocuted himself but since he was a thunder yōkai it was more like he had charged himself because he had electrocuted Jineji. Shiro was picked on by Hakadoshi who had gotten picked on by Ayame for picking on Shiro. And the Band of Seven had been expelled because they had tried to light the toaster in the teacher's lounge on fire by shoving napkins in it and using it. And it was Yuka's birthday next week and Kagome, Ayume, and Eri were planning a party for their friend and they wanted it at the Taishono house. Other than that it was apparently a dull day.

Sesshomaru was so glad he only had Rin for a friend since this sounded like pure hell to him.

True he'd be reacting how Inuyasha was reacting if some was hitting on Rin or bullying her but he could not remember elementary school being so…active. True Rin had dragged him into the fray of a few plots of hers' but nothing as detail oriented as the day Kagome informed Rin on. As for the fighting, he was certain he out did Inuyasha in fights because not even Rin could stop him from getting into a fight on her behalf. He glanced at Rin, nothing aide from her being in immediate danger would keep him out of a fight. He pulled up to the house, unloaded Inuyasha and Kagome then helped Rin out of the car. She shot him a smile which he took to mean he was forgiven for having intervened on the flying hugs. Though he wasn't too certain. At least she wasn't glaring at him, he hated it when she glared at him.

Rin walked off with the pups holding her hands as she went and he was overwhelmed with contentment. This was perfection, he thought, this was a paradise he had never had nor had he ever understood and it was something only Rin had given him. It continuously amazed him at how quickly Inuyasha had taken to Rin, true he had known his best friend was a girl named Kagome but he hadn't known Kagome was Rin's younger sister. But he figured it made sense in the end, it appeared Rin and her sister had a mystical way with managing to ensnare inuyōkai no matter what breed they happened to be. For the most part he didn't know of inuyōkai who were fond of humans but there were a few exceptions, like Rin and Kagome; he'd even go so far as to include Izayoi in the group since she had managed to enchant InuTaisho. Sesshomaru followed his pack into the house, content with his world for a change. Everything he loved and needed was right here, however there were still world domination plans he had in play to surpass InuTaisho because he refused to be associated with his father, his father would be associated with him and not the other way around.

Rin managed the homework fiasco as he worked and he thoroughly enjoyed this fight for Rin seemed to be three or four moves ahead of the eight year olds. Their reward was breakfast for dinner which was apparently something they loved, he figured Rin just wanted pancakes and he refused to interfere with her and her cravings. He was not suicidal enough to step in between a pregnant woman and her cravings; whether she was human or hanyou or yōkai he refused to interfere. To win in the long run one needed to pick their battles, and he was smart enough to know this was not a battle he'd win.

"Hi!" she appeared before him with a mischievous grin, one he usually associated to trouble where she was concerned. It was that smile which had often landed the two of them in detention.

"Rin," he replied smoothly.

"I was thinking that tonight I'd wear the red one you like," she whispered to him. He damn near died then, instead he focused on breathing normally and trying not to drag Rin across the counter to kiss her. She just grinned at him with mischief in her eye. Just breath he ordered himself as he gave her a blank face, but he knew she saw it because it was Rin and she saw everything where he was concerned. He said nothing but he pecked her cheek as he walked off. That smile managed to dredge up a lot of pleasant memories.

* * *

><p><em>Sixteen Years Earlier….<em>

"I said I was sorry!" she whined, the twelve year old glared at the nine year old.

"This is your fault," he grumbled as they sat in detention; again; because Rin had thought it would be a good idea to try sledding down the schools stairs since they were on holiday and they were both still at the school for the holiday since leaving would require going hom and neither liked the thought of returning home. Staying at school with one another was their idea of a fun holiday. But this time…this time Rin had managed to talk them into something certifiably stupid and now they were here.

"I'm sorry," she pouted, he glared at the girl who poked out that accursed bottom lip. He hated it when she pouted because even at twelve he caved and gave her whatever she wanted. Right now Rin wanted his forgiveness as they sat there in detention.

"Hn," was his response since he wasn't ready to give in and tell her she already had his forgiveness. If he told her he already forgave her then there could be serious trouble and he could be considered a pushover. He didn't need to appear soft where Rin was concerned. Though he had a big soft mushy spot where Rin was concerned. Though it was not something he was going to broadcast to the world.

"I'm really, _really_,_**really **__**sorry**_, will you please forgive me!" she pleaded, he glared at her as she pouted.

"Hn."

"_Please!_" she whined.

"_Fine!_" he snapped at her as he growled to himself for being soft. Leave it to Rin to make him soft, and leave it to that _**damn**_ bottom lip to make him cave. He glared at the girl who was grinning happily at his caving while he was hating himself for caving. Leave it to Rin to make him cave. Why was he so soft on Rin!? The girl grinned with delight.

"Thank you," she grinned at him just as the teacher stalked in.

"Did I not say absolute silence you two!?" the woman snapped at them. Both of them looked at their desk tops as they were sitting there. When the teacher left Rin bent over and kissed his cheek, he was sitting there in stunned silence.

"I love you!" she whispered then went back to silence while he was fighting off the blush. Leave it to Rin to turn him to mush in the middle of him being angry with her. He glanced at her and saw that damn grin on her face. What was she planning now and just what would he being in this plan she was concocting now?

* * *

><p><em>Present Day…<em>

She was smiling happily as she lay there on their bed, he was laying beside her. Smiling as she turned over she hugged his mokomoko and stared at what was left of her red skimpy underwear which he had done a good job of destroying. He glanced at her.

"So what are we?" Rin asked as she lay there supporting the small bump of hers on the soft fur of mokomoko. He merely stared at her.

"We're lovers," he answered. She grinned in delight at his answer.

"I still love you," she informed he grabbed her hips as pulled her up to straddle his hips. She stared down at his amber eyes, he just stared up at her, she wondered why he liked her so much but then it was the mystery for the ages. His clawed hands were resting on her hips, his thumbs brushed the sides of her protruding bump. He sat up to kiss her, she smiled at him.

"I'm happy being with you," she admitted as he moved her hips.

"Hn," was his answer but she saw the slight happiness in his eyes.

"I really missed you," she whispered when he moved her hips to align with his. He kissed her thoroughly again as they started all over. There was a sharp pain this time but she didn't care as his tongue ran over the left side of her neck from where he bit her, she didn't care since it had felt right just before he sent them over the edge. It was later when she wondered why he had bit her, she was stretched out beside him, his arms encircled her as she hugged his mokomoko. Rin sighed in bliss as his fingers traced her bump, her fingers rest atop his hand as the night wore on. Life was good for her at the moment.

"I love you," she whispered again as she started falling asleep and felt him smile slightly. Her hand rested atop his as she fell asleep. This was where she belonged, this was where she had always belonged.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stared at her, she wasn't aware of it right now but he hadn't meant to mark her. It was unintentional but he loved seeing her mark on the nape of her neck, she'd figure he had just been too rough but he'd know that for now she was his. His mate, and his Rin. She was all his. And he had marked her for the world to see but until the time was right he wasn't going to point out she was marked. They hadn't had a relationship long enough for her to be comfortable with the idea of her being his.<p>

But she was his now, irrevocably and unconditionally his.

He liked the idea of that. His mate had a better ring than his wife if you asked him. A slight smile played on his lips as he kissed the unmarked right side of her neck while she slept. Until she was ready to accept she was his though he'd keep his joy over the matter to himself; and he'd be having a serious talk with Inuyasha so he didn't tell Rin what had happened. He pulled her black hair aside to stare down at her sleeping face, this was right. This was what he had always had with Rin, and if life hadn't interfered with them so much he had no doubt she'd have been his years ago.

He had been nine years old when he had met and found and accepted his mate. Knowing it then had been something he had fought, ignored and flat out refused to acknowledge but after she was gone he knew his mate was gone. Ayaka could never have his heart because it had been snatched up by a six year old girl who had smiled at him. His mate, even as children he had known she was his. He kissed her temple, this was something InuTaisho would never have understood. InuTaisho had thought himself superior for having found the genetically perfect bitch to sire him. Sesshomaru had been nine when he had discovered his mate, InuTaisho would've been livid knowing what Sesshomaru had known at nine. He looked at his mate.

InuTaisho had fought claiming his mate, Sesshomaru had only fought it since he had been nine when he had discovered his mate. InuTaisho's fight against his mate had made Sesshomaru's life hell for him. If Sesshomaru had marked Rin when they had been children he'd have never lost her for he'd have had a linked to her. A link which would have prevented her from being lost to him, he stared down at her. His mate, she was here now and she was all his. He was not letting her go. And he was going to make certain she knew she was his and she was staying with him.

Rin was his.

He kissed her again before curling around her and his pups in her. All his.

* * *

><p>Kohaku glared at the information he had just received, most of his sex life was off the table, Kanna was gleeful to be pregnant and he was not in a socially acceptable place to be having this kid. And if to top off his bad day to make it worse Rin was tied to, and pregnant with Sesshomaru Taishono's babies. If he had known the bitch had ties a Taishono he'd have never dumped the stupid bitch.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Kanna asked as she slinked up behind him.

"About a secretive bitch who blindsided me," he admitted.

"Augh, forget about her! She's not worth your time, besides we still have hooks in her so we can still use her," Kanna mused.

"But," he started.

"No buts, we can still use Rin." Kohaku agreed as he pulled Kanna into his lap. Rin could still be of use to him. God knew that if he had ties to Taishono then he could probably crush his enemies and he was gaining many enemies. He was climbing the power ladder and having hooks in Taishono then he could have real power, power only gods could obtained.

"I like how you think," Kohaku grumbled as he bit Kanna's shoulder and moved his hips.

"That's why you married me," she groaned out as she moved her hips to his. He liked how Kanna's mind worked, he liked knowing he and she were on the same page. Using Rin would be an advantage for him. His plans needed the power of a Taishono, it was power only a few could obtain but he needed.

"Not really, I married you because you happen to fit my needs perfectly," he informed her.

"I know," she admitted.

"I married you because you have better ties than Rin did, or at least that's what I thought." He groaned out as Kanna moved.

"She's still yours, we have the pictures," Kanna reminded him and he groaned.

"So long as she gives us Taishono I don't care how we get her, he's got power we need," Kohaku informed Kanna again.

* * *

><p>Rin woke, wiggled from Sesshomaru's grasp to take care of her human needs. Walking out of the bathroom she stopped to look at her reflection. Her hair was a wild, mused and tangled from Sesshomaru's fingers, her skin was flushed from sleep, her face was a little fuller from the water her pregnancy was bringing on, and on the left side of her neck there was a distinct crescent moon. She bit her lip, he had bit her, she knew it, the mark was still red.<p>

What did it mean?


	13. To Sell Your Anger

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 13**

_**NOTHING FIT!**_

She wanted to scream in frustration as she dragged on a pair of stretch, comfy sweats over her legs then grabbed one of Sesshomaru's shirts since they were so damn comfy. All of this was because she wanted to go to the store and to buy Kagome and Inuyasha their new shoes. Grumbling she dragged her hair into a ponytail, rolled up her sleeves like eight times before she saw her hands then rolled it up another four so she could see at least a third of her arms before finding a set of flats to step into. She didn't care if she looked like she had rolled out of bed she was comfy and that was all that mattered to her at this moment. Being comfortable was so far gone in her thirteen weeks of pregnancy it was irritating her. Not that she didn't like being pregnant but she'd love to sleep comfortably again, which meant sleeping on her stomach which at this moment…she looked at the growing bump.

So not possible.

Rin was certain sleeping on her stomach would be a bad idea, at least while she was pregnant. Once this was over, not that she really wanted it to be over, she rather liked having the two pups in her. It was fascinating to her to know something was growing, moving, and living within her and she had taken part in creating the life within her. Rin stopped in front of the mirror, her bump wasn't huge yet, but it was clearly defined and larger than normal according to the doctor. But it was because this was not a singleton pregnancy, there were two pups in her, she smiled as she traced light circle on her bump. Alright, to war she went!

No wait it was shopping!

War, shopping, same difference her mind concluded as she carefully made her way down the stairs of the mansion. Sesshomaru was off at work and had left a car for her use, she hadn't really needed it but now she was going to go and attempt to shop with Inuyasha and Kagome, she'd need the car.

"Alright, let's go!" Rin ordered as she came down the stairs, Kagome who was currently getting a piggyback ride from Inuyasha grinned in delight though it was clear Inuyasha wasn't as thrilled to be going to the store. Thankfully these two didn't make her help them get loaded up into the car as they climbed in and buckled themselves in. Rin never had much problem getting them in the car, getting them to stay in their seats in the car was a different matter completely.

"Sango's mom gave birth yesterday, Sango said it took forever!" Kagome chirped happily, Rin resisted the urge to wince at the through of labor, she had about twenty three weeks until she had to think about labor. Until it was closer she had to start thinking about it she was not going to worry about it. Still the thought of the pain involved for giving birth, she shuddered.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha agreed gleefully.

"Alright, alright, anyway, what did she have?" Rin asked as they drove down the street. Since the accident Rin was a tad bit more cautious about driving as she watched around her. Rin didn't want to lose Inuyasha and Kagome because of an accident.

"She had a boy! His name is Sato!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"That's great." Rin agreed, her eyes watched the black car behind her. Something about being in the car again without Sesshomaru with her made her feel antsy. This was dangerous, her mind screamed. Absently she stayed hyper vigilant as she drove to the store. Kagome and Inuyasha chatted some more as she pulled into the parking lot. Getting out of the car she helped Kagome and Inuyasha out of the car, held their hands as they walked into the store.

"Are you excited to have a pup?" Inuyasha demanded as he clung to her hand.

"Yeah," Rin admitted as she walked into the store. Rin was excited about having these pups, she had been happy about the prospect of carrying and birthing Sesshomaru's pups. True at the beginning of this she wasn't going to be involved with the pups but now she was going to be and she was happy.

"Am I getting a baby brother or sister?" Kagome demanded, Rin laughed then. True Kagome knew Rin was her sister but they had never had a sibling like relationship. Kagome had told Rin she was like her mom but wasn't her mom.

"No, sweetie, you're getting a niece or nephew and not a sibling. You and I are siblings, my children would be your nieces or nephews, making you an aunt." Rin explained as they walked into the store.

"Oh, but I can still spoil them, right?" Kagome asked.

"Absolutely," Rin agreed though she wasn't certain how an eight year old was going to spoil two newborn pups.

"Goodie!" Kagome decided as they walked through the store to get the clothes these two would need.

"What about me? Can I spoil them too?" Inuyasha demanded, Rin giggled.

"I don't see why not Inuyasha," Rin mused and that seemed to satisfy the pup as they went about collecting clothes for them. Kagome liked being colorful and girly since she wouldn't be wearing her school uniform over summer. Rin thought it was cute how her sister continuously picked dresses, skirts, and cute clothes and then there was Inuyasha. If it wasn't red or black he had no interest in it, which she found irritating. Who knew a boy could be so picky in his clothes!? Rin had managed to coax Inuyasha into buying other things but hadn't worked too hard on it since she didn't have the desire for a full fledge war between herself and the eight year old. Rin made it up to the counter with a pile of clothes for summer and two kids who were arguing with one another again.

"I see you have your hands full," the clerk mused, Rin glanced down at the two arguing kids.

"It's been worse," Rin informed the clerk.

"I don't see how you can do it, my two and four year old drive me crazy with their arguing and I just found out I'm pregnant again," the woman mused, Rin chuckled.

"It's about endurance and knowing when to pick your fights." The clerk smiled then.

"I'll remember that," the clerk chuckled. "I'm ten weeks, how far are you?"

"Thirteen, and don't balk it's twins," Rin informed the woman who looked pale then.

"Oh wow, more power to you!" the clerk chuckled. Rin smiled as she paid the woman handed the bags of clothes to their kid as they walked back to the car. She listened to the children argue some more about their summer plans and then they asked what she planned for the summer.

"I'm going to be getting bigger," Rin informed the kids as they drove home.

"Really!? How? You can't get much bigger," Inuyasha pointed out.

"_**INUYASHA!**_" Rin and Kagome shouted at Inuyasha, who shrunk in his seat.

"What?" the boy demanded as they drove home, Rin just shook her head and sighed as they drove home. Sometimes she swore he took after Sesshomaru in the damnedest ways, she knew that was something Sesshomaru would say. They drove home while Kagome gave Inuyasha a lecture on sensitivity. Rin just tried not to laugh at her littler sister's lecture, leacturing an inuyōkai of any breed would be futile, dogs were like that. Inuyōkai appeared submissive when you gave them a lecture but they went about doing whatever they pleased the moment the lecture was over. Rin remembered Sesshomaru being the same way when they had been children.

"Alright, now how about you two go upstairs and get a fashion show or something going so we can show Sesshomaru your new clothes," Rin suggested as she pulled herself out of the car. She noticed Sesshomaru's car was in the driveway. The two children leapt out of the car and raced into the house excited to show off their new stuff. Rin just chuckled as she walked into the house, Sesshomaru was sitting in the library when Rin walked in, tossed her purse into the chair and smiled at her lover. Guilt still took over her at the sight of walking in on Sesshomaru sitting at his desk and knowing he was all hers. It was all because Ayaka was dead, she shouldn't be dead.

"Hi," Rin greeted as she leaned on the desk by him.

"Rin," he greeted as they sat there.

"The kids are going to show you their summer clothes, please try to at least show some interest in this," Rin whispered quietly in his ear as he leaned back to look at her. His hand touched her growing bump, his amber eyes looked a little softer then.

"Hn," was his response, she smiled then as she leaned over him.

"I'm going to take that as I'll try," she whispered before she gave him a light peck on the lips. He said nothing as he pulled her back down to him for a deeper, more serious kiss. Rin groaned as her body slid into his lap, his hand rested lightly on her bump. His fingers traced light circles on her bump as he made her all hot and fidgety.

"Hn," was what he grunted out as he nipped her bottom lip. "Kids are coming," he informed her as she sat in his lap, he was still tracing circles on her bump. Rin tried to get up but he held her firmly in his lap.

"If I don't get up they'll know about us," she murmured to him.

"Hn," he said as he held her firmly in his lap. Kagome skipped in wearing her yellow dress. Rin smiled. The fashion show continued in much the same fashion, Sesshomaru didn't comment but Rin was pleased he even nodded his head at them for approval in their new wardrobe. At least he was participating, as much as Sesshomaru participated. Inuyasha was dragged into it with Kagome, always grumbling about not wanting to be involved. Rin kind of agreed with Inuyasha's disgruntled behavior but didn't point it out since it was a very Sesshomaru-ish trait and not one Inuyasha would be happy to have pointed out. It was very obvious to her Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were very similar, the only difference was Sesshomaru suffered in silence rather than grumbling. Sesshomaru was always quieter person, Inuyasha was very boisterous and loud. It was amusing.

"Kagome can we please be done!" Inuyasha pleaded as he walked after her after showing off his last set of clothing. By Rin's count Kagome had about five outfits left to try on.

"No! I wanna show them all off!" Kagome informed Inuyasha while dragging him after her, Rin giggled as she leaned on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru said nothing, but she could feel him smirking at the pair, his fingers were still tracing over her bump.

"Is it bad to be this happy?" Rin whispered in his elven ear.

"Hn," was his answer as he held her.

"I love you," Rin whispered to him as she looked up when Kagome skipped back into the room wearing a new outfit and one disgruntled looking Inuyasha. It was amusing to Rin since she had a vague sense of déjà vu with this matter. It continued as Kagome showed her last few outfits to them. Sesshomaru just watched and nodded as he held her. When it was over Kagome skipped off with Inuyasha in tow.

"Inuyasha you and I are going to have a talk," Sesshomaru called out. Rin gave Sesshomaru a peculiar look but he only kissed her lightly on the lips as he released her. Walking to the kitchen Rin looked in the fridge, ice-cream she decided as she looked through. Pulling it out as she popped it into the microwave. Sesshomaru appeared behind her, his arms slid around her waist so they once again rested on her bump.

"Mmm, come between me and the ice cream and there might be murder," Rin warned Sesshomaru as she pulled the ice cream out of the microwave.

"Hn," he grumbled, sounding disgruntled at her statement. She popped the top of the ice cream and wiggled from her captor. He growled as he released her, she dug into the ice cream tub.

"You know your pups eat a lot," Rin informed him as she ate the ice cream.

"You're eating for three," he pointed out, Rin just sighed as she continued to eat the ice cream. Sesshomaru just stood with her.

"I feel like a pig," Rin had grumbled as she ate the ice cream. Sesshomaru said nothing as she stood there eating the ice cream. She was always so hungry, all the time! It would be irritating but at the same time it felt necessary for her to eat. It was difficult to always try to eat. Rin hadn't ever been so hungry in her life even when she had been have starved and barely getting by on tips. Now she had gotten to the point where she carried snacks around with her. Though with Sesshomaru around they were usually healthy snacks.

"You're beautiful," he informed her as he twirled a strand of her hair in his fingers, she blushed. He clearly needed to look in the mirror more often since she was not pretty, just look at her! Her hair was a tangled mess since she hadn't had time to brush it before the impromptu shopping demands, nothing; and she meant nothing, was fitting at the moment. It didn't help she was so small and the bump grew faster than she could buy clothes to cover it with. So fed up with it she had swiped Sesshomaru's shirts since he was so much larger than she and the shirts were so comfy, they also smelled like him to her delight.

"Flattery isn't making me give up the ice cream," she warned him as she took another bite. He smirked, which was the closest he was likely to get to laughing in her mind. At least she amused him. He didn't make her give up the ice cream, much to her relief as she was starving but Kagome and Inuyasha almost made her. Instead she followed them while eating it, they were conspiring together to wage war on the neighbor's son; one Koga who was apparently a wolf. Rin just sighed as she listened to their plans. She helped them improve their plans as she finished off the tub of ice cream, drat her mind sighed.

"How come you're so good at pranks?" Inuyasha asked as he lifted Kagome up into the tree.

"Your brother and I used to pull epic pranks on Naraku when we were kids," Rin giggled at the memories then laughed at the disbelieving faces of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Sesshomaru never has any fun!" Inuyasha informed her, Kagome nodded seriously as she helped Inuyasha.

"He wasn't always so serious, when we were kids he was actually pretty devious." Rin smirked at a few old memories, true she started most of their adventures but Sesshomaru was always the one who made it better. When he got involved in something devious there was no stopping him, he also happened to be the main reason they didn't serve as many detentions as they should've. If the school had known it was them pulling those pranks…Rin shook her head.

Sesshomaru happened to have a playful streak, it was also tied tightly with his devious streak. True he never looked like he was having fun when they pulled their pranks but he often smirked at the end result. It was the closest he was likely to come to laughing or smiling, at least in her eyes. Sesshomaru wasn't one to be boisterous, he was not as brash as his brother Inuyasha. It was why she enjoyed watching the brothers together, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were so similar they'd never notice it in her mind. Their differences were what they noticed.

"Are you sure you're talking about Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, cause Sesshomaru never does anything fun," Inuyasha informed her.

"If it wasn't him then there must be another silver haired inu daiyōkai I went to boarding school with that I was friends with because I am positive I was friends with one." Rin teased the children, both exchanged serious looks then went back to their prank. It was so much fun getting revenge, according to them and Rin was apt to agree. Revenge was fun, it was also dastardly when it went astray, so she gave the kids more pointers as she read her book under the tree.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched the pups in the tree, he had listened to their conversation and listened to Rin and found himself smirking at the old memories. Rin started just about everything they got into but he usually finished it with her, and he had enjoyed it. Exacting revenge for his only friend had been most satisfying, his favorite memory was when they had dyed Naraku purple for a month. No one had figured that one out. They also hadn't figured out who the culprits had been.<p>

No one would dare to look twice at the indifferent inu daiyōkai pup and his mute. Both he and Rin had gotten away with so much because they had the perfect image, one not associated with trouble makers. Rin was a cheerful, happy girl and a mute who was at the top of her class. He was the cold, vicious, and indifferent inu daiyōkai pup who killed all who crossed him. The teachers didn't like messing with him, and they never looked at Rin since she was the only person he tolerated to have around him. They had not seen him as the revenge type, but Sesshomaru had loved revenge when he had had a chance to inflict it.

He turned back to his computer and prepared for his video conference with Onigumo Inc. dealing with Naraku of all creatures. It disgusted him to be dealing with that vermin again but he did so knowing he'd squash the spider when he took over the company, rename it and revamp it. Dealing with the spider hanyou was irritating to him mostly because he did not wish to suffer this fool's elaborate games.

"Hello Sesshomaru," he looked at the melodic voice of Byakuya. Sesshomaru glared at the face, he was pretty certain Byakuya was gay since he flirted mercilessly with him. Endurance was the key when dealing with Naraku who was implementing so many plans in this one call Sesshomaru was growing bored with his opponent's tactics. All he wanted to do was end the call and join his pack in their plan, this call was boring him to no end. In the end he finished the call, having finally obtained what he desired and walked out to the backyard. Rin was sleeping under the tree, her book on her bump, Inuyasha was holding Kagome and they too were sound asleep, in the tree though.

Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha and Kagome down, before they fell out of the tree and onto his mate. Then he pulled his mate into his arms as he sat with his pack under the old tree. This was just like old times, he thought. He looked over to Inuyasha and Kagome, he noted the bite mark one Kagome's neck and figured it only confirmed his suspicions. Inuyasha had found and claimed his mate, Sesshomaru would have a talk with Inuyasha about that later, preferrably when the women were not around to over hear this talk. Until it was appropriate he was not going to reveal to Rin she was his mate and if she learned Inuyasha had claimed Kagome as his mate then she just might lose her temper. He played with a strand of Rin black hair.

Finding your mate and claiming them was a completely different thing from actually mating with your mate. Sesshomaru would explain this to Rin later, only after he had talked it over with Inuyasha. The pup had no idea the momentum behind what he had done, at the moment it was childish innocence and not something which would harm or hurt Kagome. It was just simply a bond between the two. Sesshomaru knew it'd be when they got older that there'd be problems, changes, and things they weren't prepared for. He looked at his mate, he wished he had marked her nineteen years ago when she had tumbled into him, then he'd have never lost her.

His lips brushed Rin's temple as he held her sleeping form. The only thing that had made sense in his life was right here, it was in his arms and it was beside him. This was perfection for him as he held her looking down at her growing bump. She'd have been pupped a lot sooner if he had marked her, a lot sooner, she'd probably be on her third or fourth pregnancy by now if he had marked her all those years ago. He'd have gotten his hands on her a lot sooner, and he'd have never endured the pain of not having her in his arms.

His inner yōkai had acknowledge Rin as his when he had been a child, he hadn't acted on the knowledge then because his father would've beaten him senseless and he was not mating a human. It was only when she was gone that he realized the decision was never his to make, Rin was his mate.

* * *

><p><em>Eleven Years Earlier…<em>

Sesshomaru walked into his father's house. School had been a waste of his time since it had only rehashed the topics he had studied last year, he was home for the break so he could have a break. His father was gone on a trip to the States or Africa or Europe or something, he didn't care. He just needed a week free of annoying people. Sesshomaru also had his own plans to go poking around for Rin some more, four years and he still missed her with a ferocity which was uncharacteristic of him. Caring about others was not something he did, but he cared about Rin still. Hopefully she still cared about him.

He missed his mate.

Sesshomaru shook his head, he didn't have a mate because he hadn't marked her when he had had the chance. Stalking up the stairs of his father's mansion he caught a scent he hadn't been focusing on. Human, woman, sex then a scream pierced the air. It was a scream of pleasure, curious if his father's servant or something had decided to use the mansion as a love nest he went to investigate. Then he caught his father's scent; heavy with arrousal and fury boiled in him. That fucking hypocrite! His inner yōkai howled as he stormed up to the master bedroom, threw open the doors at his father's very intimate moment with a very human woman.

The woman screamed, his father turned on him and Sesshomaru glared in disgust before stalking away. He had to leave now, before he lost his temper and killed his hypocritical father.

"Sesshomaru!" his father called after him, he ignored his father as he walked down the stairs to retrieve his duffle bag to go to a hotel. "Sesshomar! Wait up," his father grabbed his arm, he turned around snarling.

"Let me go," he growled out trying his damnedest not to lose his temper. InuTaisho didn't heed his warning as he stood there naked and holding Sesshomaru's arm in a vice like grip.

"Sesshomaru, let's talk about this," InuTaisho started.

"Release me," Sesshomaru grounded out through clenched fangs again.

"Come on, son," InuTaisho said sympathetically then and Sesshomaru snapped.

"I have not, nor ever have been your son. I have been your heir, and you are nothing more than a fucking hypocrite and I hope you suffer the consquences of the pain you have inflicted upon others by taking a human to your bed." He had said it as he yanked himself from his father's grasp and continued down the stairs. He had to get out of her, find Rin and make certain the world was right again.

But Rin was gone, he just resisted the urge to sigh.

"Now you listen to me," InuTaisho started in his firm voice which Sesshomaru could not take seriously since his father was standing there naked. "I am your father and you will show me the proper respect, and you will show my mate the proper respect."

"Mate!? You damn near killed me when I told you my friend was a human and now you're a mate of one!?" Sesshomaru growled out. "Enjoy your human whore, but I'm not coming back around," Sesshomaru snarled as he grabbed his back. His senses screamed at the coming attack, he sidestepped his father's punch spun around an clocked his father in the jaw sending the elder sprawling on the ground.

"You'd don't even comprehend the meaning of mate," Sesshomaru informed his father as he stormed out of the house. Walking to his car he got in and drove to the farthest hotel possible since he needed to be away from his father. His mind was screaming to go find Rin but he resisted, if he hunted for Rin in the mood he was in now he was likely to kill everyone around her. Checking into the hotel he fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

InuTaisho didn't even understand the meaning of loyalty or love so how could his father think he could comprehend the meaning and depth of having a mate? Sesshomaru didn't understand InuTaisho.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day…<em>

He stared down at Rin. InuTaisho might have comprehended the depth of having a mate but Sesshomaru had known it most of his life, hugging Rin to him he smirked. Nineteen years of his life had been spent loving this human to a depth few could even begin to comprehend, he glanced down at Inuyasha and Kagome who were now sleeping on his mokomoko. They'd understand the depth of having mates when they were older, but for now he was certain Inuyasha did not understand the meaning of his marking Kagome.

When Sesshomaru had been eight he had barely even comprehended his desire to be around Rin. By the time he was nine he was waging war on his internal yōkai so as not to mark the six year old. When he was thirteen he was fighting his instincts to retrieve his ten year old companion. When he was seventeen he fully understood Rin was his mate. When he had found her last year he had begun planning on claiming his mate. Now that he had her he was planning their future so he could keep her. He didn't think he'd survive letting her go a second time.

But first he'd have to have that talk with Inuyasha so the pup understood the consequences of what he had just done. For he knew the pup had no idea what had happened, he probably didn't even know why he had marked Kagome, he was only eight after all. Sesshomaru kissed Rin's temple again and enjoyed holding his mate close while his brother held his mate also. Life was perfect for the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I have more updates for this coming soon, probably with in the week but for now this is my make up chapter. Not my finest work but I hope you enjoy it since I enjoyed writing it. Sorry for the delay but the ever elusive Chapter 9 for something else I have been writing kept getting eaten by my computer; I've rewritten what feels like a bazillion times and I finally finished it, saved three copies of it and have a back up to those three so I never have to write it again! So to celebrate I wrote Chapter 13 of this; I hope you like. Now to finish the other things I'm writing! <strong>

**Now on a funny side note; at least it's funny to me; every time I update or come to look over this story the advertisements I always get are about surrogacy, 3D/4D ultrasounds, baby clothing, or newly pregnant advice websites and pregnancy clinics. Just thought it was worth mentioning since the story's about surrogacy and pregnancy.**

**Oh and some reviews for this would be nice so I have idea of how it's liked.**

**Enjoy 36 Weeks & Counting! =) **


	14. To Sell Your Worries

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 14**

Sesshomaru sat there in the ramen shop with Inuyasha.

"Am I in trouble?" the pup asked.

"No," Sesshomaru answered as he let the pup order his ramen.

"Did I do something wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he started to slurp the ramen down.

"No," he replied as they sat there quietly.

"Then why are we here?" Inuyasha asked between slurps of noodels.

"Be honest with me Inuyasha," Sesshomaru ordered only to receive a curious, wide eyed stared from his younger brother. "Did you bite Kagome?"

"Yes," the pup's ears started to fall then. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Why did you bite her?" Sesshomaru asked, if he received the answer he was pretty certain he was going to get then he'd talk to Inuyasha about mates, if not he'd pry it out of the pup before he talked to Inuyasha about mates.

"Because…"

"Don't lie to me," Sesshomaru warned, the pup's ears drooped farther down.

"I don't know why I bit her, she wasn't mad though!" Inuyasha informed him.

"She wouldn't be mad," Sesshomaru informed the pup, if she was anything like her sister then she'd just smile and take it all in stride. Neither Rin nor Kagome would be mad, they would just do what they did best and take all of this in stride. Nothing him and Inuyasha did threw them off stride, for some reason they seemed fine with all the inuyōkai traditions and customs. Inuyasha stared up at him.

"How come?" Inuyasha asked.

"How come what?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at his little brother.

"How come I bit her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Can you not be around her?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"No."

"Can you stay away from her?"

"No."

"Do you have to be around her?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why," Inuyasha admitted.

"She's your mate," Sesshomaru informed the pup who gaped at him. "Mates are not always found when you are older, it is rare but not unheard of for a yōkai to find their mate when they are children."

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"No, quite the opposite, you and I are here for a little talk," Sesshomaru informed his sibling.

"Oh, what's a mate?" Inuyasha asked.

"The person or yōkai you are bound to by your inner yōkai, they find your mate for you and they usually force you to claim your mate, few rarely fight their inn yōkai on the matter. You have bound yourself to Kagome for the rest of your life." Sesshomaru could only describe the connection as a one way street, he and Inuyasha were bound to their mates but if either Rin or Kagome decided to walk away from the relationship they were free to do so. He and Inuyasha were not, they were bound to the girls.

"Is that bad?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, it's just complicated and will be tough, you are bound to her. She is not bound to you, though it is rare for a mate to walk away from their yōkai partner it has happened before. For the most part your marking her only signifies that you and she are a perfect match for the future." Sesshomaru informed Inuyasha.

"Did you bite Rin?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered, mostly because the pup wasn't blind.

"Why?"

"She's mine," Sesshomaru answered.

"Did Papa mark my mama?"

"Yes, InuTaisho marked Izayoi during their honeymoon if I'm not mistaken," Sesshomaru knew Izayoi hadn't been marked before the wedding but when she had returned from the honeymoon she had the mark on the nape of her neck.

"Does Rin know you marked her?"

"No, she knows I bit her," Sesshomaru clarified.

"Does Kagome know I marked her?"

"No, she knows you bit her. Until you and Kagome are older I do not recommend mentioning you and she are mates. And don't tell Rin she's my mate," Sesshomaru ordered his younger brother.

"Why not?"

"Because it is news that I will tell her when the time is right. You and Kagome should be older to discuss what mates are and what that makes you. Women of any species are dangerous and unpredictable creatures with such news, and don't tell Rin you marked Kagome," Sesshomaru warned his brother.

* * *

><p>Though it had been a challenge Sesshomaru had managed to ensure Inuyasha's silence, though it had cost him in the form of ramen. He'd never understand the appeal of that disgusting human food, honestly he'd never understand the appeal of human food period. It was not something which appealed to him and it smelled atrocious! But he'd continue to tolerate it since he knew his food would be disgusting to his pack, they were not pure inu daiyōkai so they would not understand the appeal in his diet.<p>

Typing up a memo for a meeting he glared at his intercom when Sara Asano buzzed him.

"Sir, there's a Kohaku Taijiya is here to see you," Sara's melodic voice informed him. He snarled a little, mostly at the name Kohaku since he hated the bastard for having hurt his Rin. But he was curious about why the human would dare to show his face around him.

"Send him in," Sesshomaru answered coldly as he turned his attention back onto the memo he had been typing. Sara opened the door for the boy to walk in with a smug grin on his lips. Sesshomaru dismissed Sara who was lingering giving him a dreamy gaze. It appeared the boy was nervous as he looked around the office, Sesshomaru said nothing but ignored his annoying presence as he typed up his memo. It appeared the boy was finally irritated when he suantered up to his desk looking smug and superior as he flopped in the chair across from him. Though it appeared he was more irritated for being ignored. Sesshomaru took that to his advantage as he continued to work since he did not really wish to engage this vermin but was curious about what he wanted.

In Sesshomaru's mind his only dangerous flaw was his curiosity, it would be his downfall one day, it had been his downfall to getting Rin when they had been children. Curiosity was the only thing about himself which actively irritated him, he hated being so curious about things and motives of others.

"Sir, I think I have something of interest to you!" Kohaku declared as he slammed the vanilla envelope on Sesshomaru's desk. Sesshomaru lifted a brow at it. "Go ahead and open it."

He did so only to be disgusted with what he saw inside. True he loved Rin naked but there was something perverted about these pictures since she appeared to be unaware of the camera.

"I have a whole video," Kohaku declared smugly as he lounged across from him. Sesshomaru fought the desire to lunge across the desk and rip the human apart. "Granted Rin didn't know I was filming us but what she doesn't know wouldn't kill her. The world and she will never know about these videos if you make me a partner at your firm," Kohaku declared. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair as he assessed the slimy human across from him.

"No, and you will not release that video," Sesshomaru said coldly though he felt his inner yōkai stirring to lash out at the offender who had harmed their mate. But he restrained his instinct to lash out since he was so much more terrifying when he did not react to others.

"Oh, and what makes you say that?" Kohaku asked smugly.

"Because to do so is to end your life," Sesshomaru foretold he'd kill the worm for having hurt Rin in the past but he'd torture the bastard if he hurt Rin now. There was nothing which could stop him from destroying the bastard for inflicting any form of pain on his Rin. It had taken all of his will power the few times he and Rin had run into the creep not to rip him apart.

"You wouldn't…" now Kohaku was the one paling and Sesshomaru smirked at the worm squirming now. He would, and now Kohaku knew he would.

"Hurt my company and I will destroy you, try to hurt my family and I will give you a slow, painful death, but to hurt Rin and I will hunt you down and kill you so painfully even the gods will hide from my wrath. Releasing that video will destroy you, I will see to it. Your family will never work again if you hurt my Rin, I have that power and will wield it if you hurt Rin." Sesshomaru warned seriously as he slid the envelope into his desk drawer. "Leave now before I change my mind and kill you," Sesshomaru said coldly. The human hurried out of the office.

"Sara, get me Shishinki," he ordered.

"Yes my lord," she replied as she hurried from the office. Though it didn't stop her from swinging her hips in an attempt to ensnare him. Sesshomaru knew what Sara Asano wanted from him, he wasn't so oblivious to the other women in his world not to smell a bitch in heat, and she often was around him. But he had that effect on women. It wasn't unusual for women to be turned on around him or for a woman to try to seduce him. But he had Rin so he didn't need them. Leaning back in his chair he thought about the weasel Kohaku and wondered how he was to destroy this problem before it began. And he couldn't kill the bastard, even if he had hurt Rin in the past she would not be pleased to hear he had killed Kohaku, he knew that much about her. Even when they had been children and he got in fights on her behalf for past pains she was never happy with him. Granted he needed to inflict the pain onto her tormentors that they had inflicted on her she had never been happy about him getting in a fight. His amber gaze flicked up to the man who he would entrust to run his company when he was with Rin and his pack.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what can I do for you?" the young man asked arrogantly as he sat across from Sesshomaru.

"Kohaku Taijiya, he has a video of Rin and him having sex, along with photos, destroy them; all of them; but leave Kohaku Taijiya alone. He's mine if he comes after Rin again." Sesshomaru ordered coldly.

"Yes my lord, about this Rin girl," Sesshomaru's cold gaze glared dangerously at Shishinki. "I heard she's your mate now, is that true?"

"Hn," was his answer.

"Congratulations," Shishinki said it sincerely with a smile. "Most of us can't even find our mates, so congratulations and if this Kohaku is out to hurt her I'll help protect her. She must be a saint to put up with you. When do I get to meet her?" Sesshomaru lifted a brow.

* * *

><p>Rin was contemplating the best way to move this box. Just what did he order!? It weighed a ton! Sighing she looked at the box and at the front door then back at the box. Would it kill him to just get something normal? For once? Rin was fairly certain Sesshomaru did not need whatever was in this box, then again he was Sesshomaru and even if they were best of friends she did not always know what he needed. Rin sighed again as she eyed the box and the door, she didn't think it'd fit. Just what had he ordered!?<p>

Stepping, carefully, around the box she went into the house to hunt up the toad so as to get the box into the house. Sesshomaru had given the toad a beating when he had squawked about her being a lazy do nothing human who was only gaining weight. It hadn't been pretty but by the end of that beating Jaken did whatever she pleased because Sesshomaru had threatened him with a few unsavory deaths if he didn't. This didn't stop them from bickering with one another, Rin didn't mind bickering with the toad since it was entertaining to fluster him, but he did everything she asked of him. Much to her shock and pleasure. Finding Jaken he informed her he'd be handling the package since his lord did not wish for her to do anything too strenuous in her 'condition'. He still sounded skeptical about her being pregnant but she didn't argue with him as she left him to deal with the package. Hopefully he didn't break whatever it was.

Walking to the backyard she found Inuyasha and Kagome playing with squirt guns and drowning each other along with the neighbor's cubs which Rin had volunteered to watch for a few hours. Ginta, Hakkaku and Koga were all getting their butts kicked by Inuyasha and Kagome as they played water tag. She smiled at the sight when a set of strong clawed hands slid around her to rest on her bump, she willingly leaned back on him.

"They're having fun," Rin mused to her lover as she let him trace her bump lightly. Sesshomaru seemed fascinated with her ever growing bump.

"Hn," was his answer which pulled a laugh from her. His touch though was driving her insane, it was heating her up and if he wasn't careful she'd want more. Damn hormones! His lips lightly touched her neck, particularly the scar that wasn't going away from where he had bitten her.

"If you're not careful I'm going to demand more," Rin warned him. She was fourteen weeks pregnant and her damn hormones were all over the place. Yesterday she had found herself tearing up at a baby carrot, a frickin' vegetable! And then there was the extreme sex drive at the moment, she couldn't seem to get enough of Sesshomaru and it felt so damn good! But Rin had mostly noticed was she was no longer in control of herself, the hormones were running the show along with the two body snatchers residing in her. Not that she really minded.

Except now as her body began heating up with anticipation.

"Jaken can watch them for a few hours," Sesshomaru murmured against her neck.

"Don't tempt me Sesshomaru," Rin moaned as his lips continued their devious antics. Why was he so good at reducing her to a puddle of goo? And he hadn't even really touched her!?

"I only live to please you," he informed her.

"In that case," she mused as he scooped her up before the kids noticed she was gone. He ordered Jaken to watch the children, the kappa gaped at him but didn't argue as Sesshomaru carried her off to what he had informed her was now their room. She giggled then she groaned as he touched her. It was hours later when she was curled up on mokomoko and he was wrapped around her that she felt content. Why did this feel so damn right when it should feel wrong? Ayaka had hired her to be a surrogate, to donate her eggs to give Sesshomaru pups. Now Ayaka was dead and she was Sesshomaru's lover. The entire situation was wrong! So why did it feel right?

"Am I a bad person from being happy right now?" Rin asked quietly, Sesshomaru looked down at her. She was staring up at him filled with a fear he'd tell her she was a horrible person.

"No," he said softly as he pulled a strand of her messy black hair out of her face. "You are right where you should've been years ago," he informed her.

"Really?"

"Hn," was his answer and she smiled slightly at the reassuring answer. To most people that would be the most infuriating answer in the world but to her it was the most reassuring answer. It meant everything to her, it meant yes to her, and it meant she wasn't alone.

"That's not an answer Sesshomaru," Rin mused as his claws traced light circles on her bump. She was getting hot again.

"Yes it is, and this is where you belong," he growled out softly before he kissed her. She got out of bed and pulled on some clothes to go cook dinner for the kids since she heard them stomping into the house. Casually she spun around, brushed her lips against his in a chaste kiss before walking out. It had startled her just then how casual she had kissed him, it had felt like something they had done for years and something of a habit. Her fingers brushed her lips then, had she really just done that?

Ignoring her shock at the casualness of her actions she went about cooking for five very hungry children. She went with the easy make of ramen noodles, though the smell was nauseating to her. For her dinner she pulled out two burgers to grill and went about fixing hamburgers for herself. They weren't special but they tasted so good. Sesshomaru appeared and listened to the dramatic retelling of the water war while Jaken asked for a weekend off. Rin took a large bite out of her burger when Koga asked her the most unexpected question.

"Inuyasha said you didn't have sex to get pregnant, how'd you get pregnant?" Koga demanded as he slurped his ramen down. Rin focused on not choking on her bit of burger.

"Excuse me!?" Rin gasped, all three wolves looked ashamed then. "That is none of your business and frankly you're a little young to know about sex."

"But-"

"No 'buts' you should not ask questions like that Koga," Rin scolded, his friends and he shrunk in their chairs. "No I'm going to say this once so listen well, my pregnancy is my business, and if and when, I chose to explain it to children I will but until then do not go about asking questions which are not of your business."

"Yes ma'am." The three cubs said under her glare. Rin turned the topic back to water war and listened to the dramatic 'war' stories they were telling. She didn't miss Inuyasha's sly 'I told you not to ask'. Rin made a mental note to scold the pup later. This really was not a topic he should be discussing with other children. It wasn't something he'd understand until he was older, same with Kagome. Sighing she cleaned up the dishes after having set the kids up with a movie in the den. There was no arguing the choice since all four boys appeared to adore Kagome and she had picked Disney's Beauty & the Beast. Rin peeked at Sesshomaru as he helped her with the dishes.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Hn, Shishinki wants to meet you," Sesshomaru informed her. She just stared at the sink, Shishinki wanted to meet her? Why? She looked at Sesshomaru.

"And?" she prompted.

"Nothing, it is your decision on if you wish to meet him or not," Sesshomaru informed her. She frowned at her lover as she continued to clean the dishes.

"Would you mind if I met him?" Rin asked, she didn't want him uncomfortable since he was her lover, best friend, and whole world most of the time.

"No, it's your choice Rin," he growled in her ear as he held her from behind again. She ignored his wet hands on her growing bump. Smiling she looked up at him and informed him of her decision.

* * *

><p>Rin sat quietly in Dr. Suikotsu's office waiting for him to arrive. Sesshomaru said nothing but she held his hand as if it was her life line. The growing bump on her stomach was so much larger than normal, according to some of the women she had talked to in the waiting room this wasn't unusual but she wasn't too certain. She was almost fifteen weeks pregnant and she looked closer to twenty-four weeks. Her hand rubbed her bump as she waited for the doctor.<p>

"Relax Rin," Sesshomaru said coolly.

"I really have to pee!" she informed him. Being pregnant had thus far reduced her bladder to the size of a pea! And don't even get her started on the ultrasounds! Having a full bladder and having to hold it through the appointment was almost impossible. Her legs were crossed tightly as she tried to relax and thing about anything but the desire to go pee. Which was a serious desire right now!

"It'll be over soon," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"That's not the point, I have to go pee! But they want a full bladder for these appointments." Rin hated that about these appointments, it didn't help that she really, really, really had to pee. And she was hungry, really hungry. She was dreaming about a steak, some potatoes, and vegetables; preferably something easy to digest. Sesshomaru didn't let go of her hand though she knew he wasn't comfortable with her holding his hand. But she needed it at the moment. When they had been children holding his hand had been her comfort; rather like children who carried around blankets and teddy bears for comfort she had clung to Sesshomaru. He had been her teddy bear. She smirked then, more like her giant puppy.

"Hello Rin," she glanced at Dr. Suikotsu.

"Hurry up! I have to really pee!" she informed him as they began the appointment. She was so happy to see her two babies so safe and warm and happy in her, she was really happy to see them moving around a little as she gripped Sesshomaru's hand and stared at the monitor. The doc moved the device all of her bump, Rin wondered what he was looking for since he wasn't talking as much. Dr. Suikotsu seemed so focused on the screen it was starting to make her nervous.

"What are you looking for?" Rin asked finally as he continued to move the probe over her bump.

"Nothing, sorry about that, it appears your pups are healthy and strong though you can see more yōkai traits appearing. It appears that the donated blood has altered them to be slightly more yōkai than hanyou." Dr. Suikotsu informed her.

"What do you mean?" Rin looked at the ultrasound, true she had seen the differences but she had thought it was because they were hanyou rather than human or yōkai.

"see these, it's tails rather like what you have, Mr. Taisho, and it appears they'll have true forms like normal daiyōkai. They look more like puppies than babies at the moment, no doubt they'll shift forms several times during the pregnancy. I've just never seen this in hanyou pups and thought it interesting." Dr. Suikotsu informed her.

"But they're healthy and safe right?" Rin asked, she was scared there was something wrong with her pups now.

"They're perfectly fine but it appears you're having a more yōkai like pregnancy than a hanyou pregnancy. See, the pups are shifting form," he pointed out as all three eyes watched one pup go from looking more puppyish to babyish. She blinked as she compared what she was seeing to what she was feeling within her as they shifted states from human to puppy and back again.

"What's this mean?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"It means I will be monitoring this pregnancy closely, no human is built to carry or birth daiyōkai, and it appears your pups are daiyōkai rather than hanyous. I have a feeling it's due to the blood donation but we'd need to run different experiment to see if that were the case. The problem is yōkai blood is toxic and kills most specimens, I don't know what effects the blood donation had on you Rin and there's no way to know for certain. I can't duplicate this pregnancy and I can't try to do an experiment on this since it's not likely to end well for another so you're a one of a kind. I don't know what to expect from the pregnancy."

"Will Rin be alright?" she looked over at Sesshomaru and noted his fangs were elongating slightly.

"Of course I'll be alright," she assured her lover but it didn't seem to satisfy him.

"I honestly don't know. Daiyōkai anatomy is built for the strength of their offspring, a normal yōkai could never carry a daiyōkai offspring because the daiyōkai offspring would kill the normal yōkai. Never in medical history has a human woman conceived or carried daiyōkai pups, this is honestly a first. I don't know what to expect." The doctor seemed so calm when explaining this but Rin felt a slight fear creeping into her. Sesshomaru was just cold, blank, and emotionless to the doctor but to her she saw the slight signs of worry. The elongating fangs, the clenching of his jaw, and the tighter grip on her hand.

"What does this mean for Rin?" Sesshomaru demanded again.

"It means just that, we don't know. It doesn't appear that the pups are inflicting any damage on her or her body but that's now, three months from now that could be a different story. The only thing I know for certain is that there will be no C-section with these pups, you'll have to give birth vaginally," Dr. Suikotsu informed her.

"Why?" Rin asked, more out of curiousity than anything. She hadn't wanted a C-section anyway, way too scary in her mind.

"The embirotic sac around the pups is made of daiyōkai materials, they built when we donated Sesshomaru's blood to you. It can't be penitrated or broken until the birth of the pups. Nothing will be able to harm them while they're in you," the doctor informed her.

After they finally left the hospital the drive was in silence, Rin stared out the window as she traced her bump. She wasn't certain what this meant, she didn't know what she would be going through anymore and it appeared no one else knew what this meant either.

"Rin," she looked at her lover who was looking concerned for her. She smiled at him as she put her hand over his.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. Though honestly she didn't know. This was a first for her, and apparently it was a first for the medical field. Dr. Suikotsu said something about calling a few colleagues and getting them in on helping her through her pregnancy. He had mentioned slight diet and exercise changes to her life style. All the while Sesshomaru had looked panicked.

"This is my fault," he said softly.

"Don't you dare," she snapped at him. "This isn't your fault, you didn't know donating blood would do this, and I signed up for this. Don't you dare tell me you're sorry for this because I'm not. I love them, and I love Kagome, and I love Inuyasha, and I love you. Everything is going to be fine," she promised.

He said nothing but he looked a little relieved at her declaration. Rin just stared at the road.

So what exactly was going to happen to her?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the delays.<br>**

**George (my computer's name at the moment) and I are at war, I'm working my hardest to write this up as well and as fast as I can but it doesn't help that George keeps eating it or freaking out.**

**In other news:**

**-Another chapter of this will hopefully be installed Tuesday, depends on my war with George**

**-A Day in the Life of Kagome & Inuyasha will also hopefully be posted Tuesday**

**-Because I Love You will probably also be updated Tuesday, but again this is all depending on my war with George**

**-Trying Not to Murder Him will probably be updated around Wednesday or Thursday depending on my schedual**

**-To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor will continue to be updated daily since it doesn't take long to write and George hasn't tried to eat it**

**Other than that there's nothing to tell you all.**

**I'd seriously like some more reviews on this since it's a little trickier to write, I know next to nothing about pregnancy.**

**Thanks for reading it!**

**Enjoy 36 Weeks & Counting! =)**


	15. To Sell Your Future

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 15**

Week fifteen.

Rin turned in the mirror looking at her huge baby bump. She sighed, it was something she adored but it was baffling it her at how quickly it was growing. She had seen twin pregnancy photos and none of the moms had been this…large. She winced slightly at the pressure change within her bump, sighing she looked at bump. The pressure changes were wreaking havoc in her. Sesshomaru's clawed hands slid over her naked bump, she sighed as she leaned against him.

"Everything's alright, but your pups are transforming a lot lately," she informed her lover. He looked at her in the mirror, she smiled slightly at him. "What's the matter?" she asked, he said nothing as he looked at he with serious amber eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, she just looked at his reflection at then. If she didn't know any better she'd have thought him worried but he didn't reveal any emotions.

"Yeah, though with all their transforming I'm getting exhausted." He kissed the scar on the nape of her neck that he had left when he had bitten her, she sighed as her hands rest atop his hands. "I don't know what to think about this Sesshomaru," Rin murmured. "I thought they were going to be hanyou pups, now they're closer to daiyōkai. I just don't know what to think about at this moment, I know we found out last week but I never thought this would happened."

"Hn," was his answer which made her smile slightly as she leaned against him.

"Week fifteen," she sighed. Twenty-one weeks to go; or there abouts. She had been forewarned that she's be delivering earlier because she was having twins but she wasn't certain when, they hadn't gone about pinning down a due date. Rin didn't want to know anything about due dates, just a rough idea when the due date was, and Rin didn't want to know the gender of her pups. Mostly because she wanted some surprises in her pregnancies, but this one…well finding out she carrying inu daiyōkai pups was a little much at the moment. Talk about a surprise! Rin sighed as she leaned on Sesshomaru, this was definitely a surprise.

"Hn," was his answer.

"Is 'hn' actually a word or the only word in your vocabulary?" Rin asked as she leaned on him.

"It's not the only word in my vocabulary," Sesshomaru teased as he held her. His lips kissed her scar again as he pulled her black hair back, Rin smiled at him.

"I don't think it'd kill you to talk a little more, I am carrying your pups," Rin mused as she leaned on him. He said nothing as he kissed her neck again. Rin moaned softly as he heated her up with his gentle touching and butterfly kisses. His claws were tracing her naked bump.

"I don't have anything to say," he whispered huskily in her ear. She smiled at him in the mirror.

"When you do tell me," she groaned as his hand slid up and over her bump to her breast. He smirked as she groaned at his touch.

"When I have something to say I'll tell you," Sesshomaru growled in her ear before he pulled her to their bed, Rin laughed. He seemed pleased as he dragged her over him, she laughed as he sliced her bra off, then she groaned as his hands grabbed her breasts. "But talking isn't as important as actions," he whispered as his hands massaged her breasts.

"Sesshomaru," Rin groaned out as she leaned into his touch.

"Actions are far more pleasing than words," he kissed her scar again. Rin just moaned at his touch. There wasn't time to giggle or laugh over the seriousness of what he was saying since she was inclinded to agree with him at this moment. Actions were so much more pleasing, she gasped when his mouth traveled southwards on her body. Sesshomaru's mouth was distracting her senselessly as her thoughts and worries scattered in every direction.

Hours later Rin was hugging mokomoko as she lay with Sesshomaru around her. They were both gasping for breath as she lay there in the silk sheets. His clawed hand rested on her bump as she sighed at his touch.

"What are we doing?" Rin asked as she looked over her shoulder, Rin smiled at him as she looked at him. His amber eyes looked down at her, coldly she might add but there was some warmth there.

"We are being us," Sesshomaru informed her as he kissed her. She smiled at him as she lay there. Something in her was so happy about being with him and being around him was so peaceful. Staring at him she wondered what they were doing.

"You aren't going to hate me when this is over are you?" Rin asked, he looked at her with serious amber eyes.

"No," he answered as he kissed her again. She smiled.

"I love you," she whispered again as she hugged mokomoko as she started falling asleep.

"Hn," was his answer as he held her.

Rin just let her eyes drooped again, letting them fall she surrendered to sleep. Fifteen weeks and counting till her D-Day, and so far Sesshomaru didn't hate her, she hoped he never did but something in her still worried over the possibility of being hated by him. Her hand rested atop his as she let sleep consume her again.

Her fingers entwined with his as she started falling asleep.

"I can't hate you," he whispered in her ear as she fell asleep.

She smiled at the news being repeated as she let sleep consume her. She loved him, she had always loved him, and she would continue loving him. She just hoped he didn't really hate her.

* * *

><p><em>Nineteen Years Earlier…<em>

He was sitting there listening to the rustling of the bushes; and in three…two…one…sidestep the girl came crashing onto the spot he had been standing. She was grinning up at him, he was staring down at her with cold amber eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, she giggled hysterically as she smiled at him. He wanted to sigh because the girl was exasperating him beyond belief. In the week since he had first met the girl everyday was the same, she came running through the bushes and tried to tackle him. Not that he really understood what the girl was trying to accomplish by tackling at him. She had done that once because he hadn't been paying attention to the world around him when she had tackled him the first time. Not that he understood what the girl was doing, or why she continued to come around him, but she kept coming around.

"You don't talk do you?" he asked, she just nodded her head and he took that as a yes from her.

"At least you're quiet," he grumbled as he stalked off to go sit under his tree, the girl jumped his mokomoko, he lifted it up and swung it around to glare at the girl. She smiled innocently at him with large brown eyes sparkling with a look he was beginning to associated with trouble from her. The girl just created trouble around him.

"Release mokomoko," he growled out, she smiled at him, he glared at her. She hadn't laughed at his tail but it was getting extremely annoying having her always hugging it. But for some reason she loved his mokomoko. He didn't even know the girl's name, but he knew she loved his tail and she didn't seem to mind him.

"Girl, I swear…!" he snarled but she just smiled at him. Then she let, dropped to the ground and ran for the bushes, he stared at her retreating small form. Something in him wanted to chase her, he wouldn't chase her. He growled at himself then. Before he thought too hard about what he was doing he lunged after her, his small body grew, elongated as he changed into his true form to chase after the girl. His teeth sharpened, his snout elongated, his body became stronger, sleeker, and fur encased him as he ran after the girl.

His true form caught up with the girl quick enough. She laughed as she tumbled into the ground, he pinned her. His nose was in her face as she grinned up at him. It startled him to see no fear in the girl's eyes, just happiness. Sesshomaru stared down at the girl in his true form expecting to see her fear and something in him was thrill to see happiness as she looked at him. His beast wanted to bite the girl, mark her, keep her, mine, his beast declared. The nine year old shrank down to his humanoid form so he could think without his beast instincts could relax a bit. It didn't help, he eyed the nape of her neck where his beast wanted to mark the silent girl. She was just smiling up at him. He just got off the girl who smiled up at him.

He really wanted to mark her neck. She was his.

Something in him was gleeful at the notion the girl was all his. Sesshomaru looked at the girl who sat up and leapt up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. The boy just stood there in just shock at the girl's actions. She had just kissed him! He looked at her then, she just grinned at her then ran again. She giggled as she ran off.

He wasn't going to chase her.

He wasn't going to chase her.

He was not going to chase the girl.

He leapt, his body shifted again as he ran after her. She was his, he wasn't letting her run off without him. She was his, she wasn't running away. She giggled, he growled with delight as they ran through the forest. They continued this throughout the day, when he had to return the girl to the dorms. She held his hand and smiled up at him as they walked back to the dorms. He smirked at her. She was his.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day…<em>

Rin sat under the tree with her book and food while the Inuyasha and Kagome played a game of chase. Sesshomaru watched them play from his study as he listened to Shishinki's report.

"Found the video, and images, they're no more. Any other problems you need me to solve?" Shishinki asked, Sesshomaru looked at his partner.

"Not at this moment," Sesshomaru said coldly. If Kohaku tried anything again to hurt Rin then Sesshomaru was going to see to it the bastard died a slow and painful death. Shishinki looked out the window, Sesshomaru stared at Rin.

"She doesn't know about anything what almost happened does she?" Shishinki said, Sesshomaru said nothing. He hadn't told Rin about this because even if Kohaku had used the tape it wouldn't have gotten him anything he wanted. The tape wouldn't have hurt him or his company or influenced his power but it would've hurt Rin. Anything which could hurt Rin was something he destroyed, he would not let anything hurt his Rin.

"No."

"Is protecting her that important?" Shishinki asked quietly.

"Hn," was his answer. He had always tried his best to protect Rin, even when they had been pups, he had always tried to protect her. True he hadn't always succeeded in protecting tin but he hadn't failed protecting her. Trying to protect her was the something which was the center of his existence, something which was the core of who he was. Now though he protected not only Rin, but also Inuyasha and Kagome. He looked at Shishinki who was just staring out the window at Sesshomaru's pack. When you had something to protect you kept it close, you watched over it, and you guarded it. It was something his father hadn't understood as when he been alive, it was something his father hadn't been able to comprehend and it was something his father had always thought Sesshomaru wouldn't protect anyone but there was no one in Sesshomaru's pack he wouldn't kill for or die for. It was the cost of protecting someone. And it was a price his father had paid in the end, but it would not be his end.

"So I can stay for dinner?" Shishinki asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered as he stood from seat as he walked out of the room to where Rin was. Shishinki followed him, the pups stopped playing, Inuyasha dragged Kagome to Rin then. Sesshomaru guessed they were a dangerous set to see together, even to the pups, though Inuyasha hadn't met another daiyōkai aside from InuTaisho and himself.

"Rin," Sesshomaru greeted, she smiled up at them.

"Hello," she greeted, Sesshomaru helped her up. Shishinki smiled slightly at her.

"How do you do?" he asked.

"Oh please tell me that's rhetorical, I'm growing my own gravitational pull," Rin groaned out. Sesshomaru placed a supporting hand on the small of her back. She smiled up at him.

"A part of being pregnant, or so I am told," Shishinki mused, Rin just smiled at Shishinki as she leaned on him. Sesshomaru said nothing as he eyed his partner suspiciously. True Shishinki was his partner and aside from Rin the closest to a friend he had but he didn't trust the daiyōkai enough to leave Rin or his pack alone with him.

"I see Sesshomaru is very protective of you," Shishinki teased, Sesshomaru glared at the daiyōkai.

"What? Oh, this? This is normal, would you like some tea? The kids and I were about to go in for snacks, I'm starved," Rin mused. Kagome latched onto Rin's hand then.

"I'd love to join you," Shishinki informed her as they walked off. Inuyasha grabbed Rin's other hand as they walked into the mansion, Sesshomaru followed his mate so she didn't fall or trip or tumble or something worse as they walked into the house. She smiled at him as she made the tea up and pulled out the snacks, he made a mental note to approve of that sleep over with Inuyasha's and Kagome's friends so he could have his mate here alone for a full night. The thought was most appealing to him.

"How long have you known Sesshomaru?" Shishinki asked as he took a seat at the dining table.

"For nineteen years, he was my only friend for the longest time," Rin admitted with a smile as she gave Shishinki a cup of tea. "We went to school together for a while," Rin admitted. Sesshomaru was fighting the desire to growl at Rin for silence since she didn't know about 'pack' secrets. At least she was not divulging anything too revealing.

"Sesshomaru's never mentioned you," Shishinki pointed out.

"Does Sesshomaru ever mention anything about his personal life?" Rin asked coldly, Sesshomaru smirked at Shishinki's uncertainty then. His mate had a point, he rarely mentioned his personal life, he most certainly never mentioned his relationship with Rin, and the only reason Shishinki knew about Rin being his mate was daiyōkai were apt at spotting mating bonds. It was a gift and a curse.

"You have a point," Shishinki chuckled once Rin stopped glaring at him. She handed cake to the pups before sitting down with an orange in hand. Sesshomaru wondered if she noticed she was almost always eating now. Probably not, Rin was not the most observant of women.

"Yep, Sesshomaru's not much of a talker," Rin chuckled as she ate the orange. Sesshomaru had to admit the peace time was relaxing as they all talked, laughed, and listened to the pups outrageous tales of their days. Though he didn't talk much he enjoyed the day, he was walking Shishinki out of the mansion that evening after dinner.

"You've got a nice pack here, Sesshomaru, keep them safe." He intended to keep them safe.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, that's cute, but you do know I have five months before I'm giving birth. Right Kagome?" Rin asked her little sister as they went shopping for a few toys. Kagome kept getting distracted and wanting to buy something for the babies rather than Sango.<p>

"But you're huge," Inuyasha pointed out. Rin tried not to take his callousness at the obvious to hard since he was nothing more than a pup. But him pointing out she was huge already and it was only four months in was getting irritating.

"You don't need to continuously point it out Inuyasha, I know I'm huge and I'm only going to get bigger," Rin sighed as she walked into the plush toy aisle with the kids.

"You're going to get bigger?" Inuyasha sound skeptical on the manner and honestly Rin was too but she was accepting the obvious. She was going to get a lot bigger, especially if she was to have inu daiyōkai pups. Not that she was telling Sesshomaru but she had talked to Dr. Suikotsu about finding a daiyōkai support group to deal with so she had some idea as to what kind of pregnancy she'd be having.

"A lot bigger," Rin chuckled as she pulled down a stuffed bear. "How about this?" she asked showing it to the pups.

"Yeah!" Kagome squealed, Inuyasha gave his friend a disbelieving look.

"No," Inuyasha shook his head vehemently, Rin giggled at the boy's actions.

"It isn't for you it's for Sango, it is Sango's birthday," Rin pointed out as she continued to hunt up a gift they could give Sango from Inuyasha. Inuyasha just grumbled something as he followed them. In the end Sango was getting a cute plush cat from Kagome and a boomerang from Inuyasha. It was a fun expedition though it took plenty of reminders to the kids that the toys weren't for them but rather Sango. After all it was Sango's birthday. Rin was at the checkout counter paying, she smiled at the clerk, thanked the young man as they left and prayed for endurance. This summer was going to be a long one which by then of it she'd be twenty-two weeks pregnant. All she had to do was survive the next seven weeks of both pregnancy and summer vacation and she'd be fine. Rin just sighed as she loaded the kids up in the car. Thankfully Tsukiyomi and Hoshiyomi were suicidal enough to take on thirty children for a full weekend giving Rin a break.

Though she was certain that break would be involving Sesshomaru and her probably naked most of the time. Not that she was complaining but she wanted actual rest, a real sleep with a few nice large meals. Though the sex with Sesshomaru was great, wonderful, and otherworldly she really just wanted sleep and food. It was nice things to want at the moment. Driving home she pulled into the driveway of the mansion startled to see a sleek little red car in the driveway.

"Who's car is that!?" Inuyasha demanded as he made googoo eyes at the car. Rin chuckled at Kagome's scowl as Inuyasha ogled at the car.

"You're drooling Inuyasha," Kagome snapped at her friend.

"Who cares, do you see that car!?" Inuyasha demanded excitedly, Rin burst into laughter then as she parked her car and got out, Inuyasha hopped out of the car with Kagome and they ran into the house. Rin pulled out the shopping bags as she walked in. Then she heard it.

"You selfish bastard!" a woman screeched. "Have you no honor for your wife? She's barely been gone for three months and you've moved on. How could you?"

"I do not mourn Ayaka and neither do you, mother, you mourn a severed tie." Sesshomaru growled out, Rin walked to the study then.

"We miss Ayaka," Rin said coldly, two silver heads looked at her. Sesshomaru's gaze softened a fraction while InuKimi's gaze would've incinerated Rin where she stood if that were possible. "But life goes on and Ayake would not want us stuck alone for all eternity. It's unfair of you to expect that of your son," Rin firmly explained.

"You little bitch, you have _**no right**_ to be in this conversation."

"On the contrary, I think I'm one of the few who have a _**say**_ in this conversation!" Rin snapped back. "I'm the pregnant one, I'm the one who was Ayaka's friend, and I'm the only one in this room who cares about Sesshomaru; and don't you dare to tell me you care about your son when you only see him as a tool to be used for your gain. If there is someone in this room who doesn't have a say in this conversation about moving on then it would be you, Sesshomaru has every right to look for happiness."

"You and your mate will suffer for this Sesshomaru," InuKimi warned as she stormed out of the mansion. Rin lifted her brows then.

"'Mate'?" Rin asked him skeptically with a smile on her lips fully expecting Sesshomaru to tell her it wasn't true. If she was his mate then he'd be in an uproar.

"Mate," Sesshomaru said and now Rin's eyes widened.

"Wait, that wasn't a joke? You and I are…" Rin trailed off, Sesshomaru scooped her up before her knees buckled.

"Mates," he supplied for her as she just held onto him. Her world was spinning at the news.

"_**AND WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THIS!?**_" she screamed in his ear, he winced as he set her on the couch.

"When the time was right," he replied. Which she translated to mean as after she had given birth.

"You son of a bitch," she growled out, he smirked as he came down on her, she glared at him.

"You love me," he pointed out.

"I'm mad at you at the moment," Rin snarled out as he looked down at her. True she wouldn't be mad at him for long but she was mad at the moment. Even as his hands slid under her shirt again.

"You'll forgive me," he guaranteed, she tried to glared at him but didn't argue because she would forgive him, even if she didn't want to forgive him just yet. Sneaky bastard, he kissed her scar then as his hands slid up to her breasts.

"When did you mark me?" Rin demanded.

"Should have marked you nineteen years ago," he informed her, she just stared up at him. What did that mean? Sesshomaru didn't divulge what he meant as he kissed her lips gently again, Rin sighed as she gave up. She'd just surrender to him in the end either way because she did love him. But that didn't mean she had to be happy about his announcement of her being his mate.

"You're annoying," she informed him only to feel him smirk against her skin.

"Rin! We gotta wrap Sango's presents!" Kagome shouted, Rin sighed then looked at her daiyōkai lover.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet mister, you and I are going to have a serious talk about this mate business when the weekend comes," Rin warned as she got up with the help of Sesshomaru.

"Hn," was his answer but she caught the devilish twinkle in his eyes as she walked off. He knew something and he wasn't telling her, she'd pry it out of him soon enough. It was one of her special talents where Sesshomaru was concerned, she could pry information out of him when she needed to.

"So what are we wrapping up first?" Rin asked as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Mine!"

"No mine!"

Thus began the wrapping argument which meant Rin just wrapped up both toys for Sango which was easier than the mess Kagome and Inuyasha would've made playing with the tape. Though it didn't stop Inuyasha from taping Kagome's mouth shut and Kagome taping Inuyasha's hands together.

* * *

><p>"I've never seen anything like this," Dr. Suikotsu admitted as he hurried around his daiyōkai college, Dr. Tsukuyomaru. "Have you?"<p>

"I've never even heard of this, not even when my human mate was pregnant. I've never heard of a successful blood donation between human and a daiyōkai; diayokai blood can kill humans and ones with poisonous abilities often kill humans and with the toxicity of Sesshomaru I'd have thought Rin to die. But it appears to have had the opposite effect." Tsukuyomaru was amazed, this transfusion should've killed the human and her pups but it appeared to have had the opposite effect. She was now carrying pups more closely related to daiyōkai than hanyou, amazing.

"What's this mean for the girl? The father of the pups has an unusual attatchment to the girl," Dr. Suikotsu informed him.

"I'm not surprised, inuyōkai on a normal basis are protective of their mates and eliminate all threats to their mates, inu daiyōkai are even more protective of their mates. Daiyōkai pups have a consciousness much sooner than human babies, or hanyous, or even yōkai, they're more evolved at an earlier point of their development. You said they were trying to heal their mother?"

"Yes, according to our observations the patient was healing quicker than normal but was slowly dying because all of her energy was being sapped in an effort to heal her faster. Sesshomaru offered his blood to give the pups sufficient yōkai energy so they didn't kill the mother." Dr. Suikotsu explained.

"That's a daiyōkai trait, at a few weeks old daiyōkai embryos have been shown to be developing a concisousness and attatchments to their parents. Daiyōkai mothers have been healed by their babies because the babies are protecting their home, their mothers."

"What's this mean for the girl?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that at about six or seven months this pregnancy will get very dangerous, very fast for the human. The pups are already showing they're stronger than normal hanyou, pups, and they're proving to be more evolved than some daiyōkai pups," Tsukuyomaru admitted.

"What can we expect?" Dr. Suikotsu asked.

"Honestly? I only know how the pups are likely to evolve, they'll be strong, stronger than her human body will be able to handle, they'll be larger, and they'll hurt her unintentionally because she's human. But those are only the minor problems for her. It's too late to abort them, we can't C-section them when the time comes and any anestetic we attempt to use on her will dissolve in her blood because they'll flush it out of her system. Then there's the problem of this," he pointed to the screen.

"I can't confirm it," Dr. Suikotsu informed him.

"I doubt we'll confirm it." Tsukuyomaru sighed. The poor girl was as good as dead with this pregnancy and there'd be no saving her and there was no stopping it. He looked at the sonogram video again, there it was again, and it was gone again. What was it? He watched as the two pups transformed again then back into their humanoid form again.

"What can we do for her?"

"Hope for the best, prepare for the worst. It's likely the pups will survive but I doubt she will, I'll monitor this pregnancy with you though," Tsukuyomaru sighed. Poor girl, and even worse would be the wrath of her inu daiyōkai mate. He looked at the file again then watched the video again. This wasn't going to be good, but he was hoping for the best. Perhaps the pups would know their mother was human and they wouldn't rip her apart.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was due yesterday but this being late isn't my fault this time, it's my internet. The internet broke for a day and I just got it fixed, there's going to be some major updates tonight but I thought to give you a chapter of this first. The second chapter due to this is coming Monday because George (my computer) just ate it, again, sorry! So here's the update list (In Order) for tonight: <strong>

**-A Day In the Life of Kagome & Inuyasha**

**-Trying Not to Murder Him**

**-Because I Love You**

**-To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor**

**And now for the outline for the week:**

**-36 Weeks & Counting will be updated Monday with another chapter, possibly two depending on George. I'm told computers don't eat things but I swear George eats about 25% of what I write.**

**-Because I Love You will be updated Tuesday; possibly two chapters (I'm hoping for two).**

**-Trying Not to Murder Him will be updated on Wednesday, possibly three chapters but more than likely two chapters.**

**-To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor will continued to be updated daily; it doesn't take a lot of time to write a chapter for that.**

**That's all for now folks! If you'll excuse me I'll get busy updating and hopefully have everything up tonight.**

**Sorry about yesterday!**

**Enjoy 36 Weeks & Counting! =)**


	16. To Sell Your Silence

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 16**

Rin was sitting in a beautiful restaurant with Sesshomaru at the moment. A whole weekend without Inuyasha and Kagome and he had taken her out for the night, she looked at him across the table.

"Don't think you're off the hook for the mate conversation," she warned him seriously as she looked over the menu. "You will not distract me with all the delicious food."

"Hn," typical her mind sighed as the body snatchers and she all growled in hunger. Well it was their fault! She had never been so hungry before this pregnancy, honestly she was always starved but this was ridiculous!

"Don't 'hn' me, you've got some explaining to do and you're explaining or so help me…!" she trailed off as the steaks caught her attention; that looked good! Her stomach growled in agreement. Ordering the steak, medium rare since she couldn't stomach a rare steak then she returned to glaring at Sesshomaru. "You can explain now and not have me throw things at you since we're in a pretty place in public or you can wait until we're home and I can throw things," she informed him.

"Do you really want to know?" Sesshomaru asked as he lifted a brow at her.

"Yes I do," Rin said quietly. She had loved him; and in a non-childish way since she had been a child. He was the one person aside from Kagome and Inuyasha who she loved unconditionally and she had since she had been six years old.

"Yōkai, daiyōkai, and hanyou are born with predestined mates in life, it's not something you can fight or avoid since you are naturally drawn to your mate," Sesshomaru started and she just stared at him. Sesshomaru had never been drawn to her, she was the one who followed him around everywhere because she hated being away from him.

"Well the how are we mates, because I recall being the one to follow you around."

"No, if you didn't show I hunted you up. But you are the one creature I tolerated and enjoyed being around. You also do not fear me, in either form," he informed her coldly, Rin just blinked at him. Fear him? How could she? He'd either kill her or he wouldn't, the choice was his and until he decided what to do she wouldn't worry about it. As to this fear he was speaking of she didn't know why she should be afraid. Sesshomaru wasn't scary, just cold and distant, but not scary. "I wanted to mark you the first time I transformed with you."

"Really?" Rin asked, baffled mostly because she hadn't ever thought about that day as anything significant. After that day though they had played a lot of games where he was in his true form and she hid, rather like hide-n-seek but with a more predator-prey feel to it. Not that she had ever been scared but a few of the teachers had been terrified, something about a vicious dog and tempting him. But Sesshomaru had never hurt her in that form, or his humanoid form. Still it had made lots of people around them nervous. One of her teachers had even gone so far as to lecture her about tempting a daiyōkai in his true form being dangerous, not that Rin had understood why it was dangerous. It hadn't stopped her though, Sesshomaru wasn't dangerous. At least where she was concerned he wasn't dangerous, for Naraku…that was a different story.

"Yes," he answered coldly.

"So you want to mark me then? Why didn't you?" Rin asked as she smiled at the waiter who brought her food. The boy blushed as he walked off.

"Because if my father knew I had a human mate he'd have killed me and at nine I was no match for him because you'd have been his next target," Sesshomaru explained. Rin just stared at him.

"So what does being your mate mean, exactly?" Rin asked as she cut up the steak.

"It means you are mine," he snarled lowly, she just shrugged as she took a bite of her steak. The reality of her life was she had always been his. Even when she had left him she had been his.

"I know that," Rin informed him as she swallowed her steak. "I mean what does this do to our relationship?"

"Nothing, you are free to do as you please," Sesshomaru shrugged as he took a sip of his wine, Rin looked at him intently. There was something about this whole 'mate' business he wasn't telling her and she wanted answers now.

"You're hiding something," she informed him. His cold amber gaze flicked to her with a mysterious glint. "What does this mean to you Sesshomaru?"

"I am bound you. That is all Rin," he shrugged but to her it meant something far more serious. She had his loyalty, his protection and his life in her hands; he was not free to leave her and while she could leave him he'd still be loyal to her. Rin just blinked at him, why had he done that?

"So if I chose to walk away I could but you can't?" Rin asked.

"Hn," was his answer. She just stared at him. How could he? She wondered as she leaned back in her chair to trace her bump. Rin looked at Sesshomaru as he watched her closely, he didn't reveal a single thing he was thinking but she sensed an underlying sense of fear from him

"You're lucky I happen to love you or else I might be furious with you and try to beat you into a bloody pulp." Rin decided it was the safest answer so he stopped looking so cold and ready to destroy the world. "I'm not going anywhere Sesshomaru, but no more big secrets like that; alright?"

"Inuyasha marked Kagome too," Sesshomaru informed him.

"I'm going to kill him!" she shrieked as she tried to get out of her chair when he grabbed her hand.

"No, I should've marked you then, and would've had InuTaisho not been alive. They're fine, there's nothing there at the moment," Sesshomaru informed her, she just glared at him.

"And if she doesn't want to be his mate?" Rin asked.

"That is they're decision for when they are older, right now they're pups and happy," he pointed out which had her slumping angrily in her seat.

"Is there anything else I should know? Like Jaken's in love with you or no puppies or your mother's intent on killing me or something?" Rin asked sarcastically, he smirked at her as she resumed eating. Though she was furious she was still starving.

"Nothing else," he promised as she ate her meal.

"You're real lucky I love you," she grumbled as she finished her meal. He said nothing but she saw the devilish and relieved glint in his eyes as he paid for her meal and helped her up. True it was a date but Sesshomaru didn't eat human food and he rarely ate around her, mostly because even as a child she had found his diet gross. Leaning on her mate, what a strange word her mind decided she walked with him to their car. He loaded her up carefully, she often wondered why he treated her so gently but then she'd look at her bump and remember she was fragile at the moment.

They drove home in silence but not a hateful silence just a peaceful one. One which gave her a moment to think without interruption.

"So in the yōkai world what does this mean?" Rin asked as she looked at him

"You are my mate," he said carefully.

"And in the human world that translates to what exactly?" All she knew was to be his mate was a big deal, a really big deal.

"A wife?" he looked uncertain which made her smile as she looked at him.

"Alright so in the yōkai world I'm your wife, would you mind making it official in the human world?" Rin asked, knowing it'd never occur to him to ask her to marry him. She was his mate after all.

"Marriage?" Sesshomaru said as if he were tasting the word.

"I'm your mate, and I would like it to be official in the human world too. I love you either way but a human girl dreams of being married," Rin informed him. He just lifted his brow at her to continue. "I'm not asking for a big white wedding but something in the human world that says I'm married to you, I love you and I don't want to be only bonded in your world. I'd like it known in the human world I'm married to the man I love."

"Fine," was his answer and she smiled at him. "But it will be small," he warned her seriously.

"What'll be small?" Rin was confused now, he smirked at her. "Oh, you'll give me a wedding?" Rin asked happily.

"Yes," he replied, she grinned in delight.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she said quickly.

"Hn," was his answer and she smiled. He never did anything he didn't want to do and no one could make him do anything he didn't wish to do. Since he wasn't telling her there'd be no wedding she took that as he didn't mind having a wedding, nor would he mind being married to her. Something in her rejoiced at the knowledge knowing he didn't mind being married to her, and he didn't mind giving her something other than a mating mark; which she was assuming was the crescent scar on her neck. Rin just smiled at him with joy filling her as a secret childhood dream of hers' was coming true, she would be married to Sesshomaru.

"I love you," she repeated to him since he needed to know. It was important to her that he knew she loved him, loved him more than her life. Rin loved him to the point where she couldn't live without him now, not that she had ever really known how to live without him since she had been getting by without him in her life. His thumb rubbed the knuckles of her linked hands as they drove home. To some women the gesture wouldn't mean anything but to her it was as good as a hug.

"You know you could've told me sooner rather than have your mother point it out," Rin informed him as they pulled into the driveway again.

"Hn," was his answer not that she was really surprised at the answer.

"I'm seriously beginning to think 'hn' is the only word in your vocabulary," Rin grumbled, he smirked.

"Hn," he teased as he helped her and her growing bump out of the car.

"You do know you're lucky I actually know the very many meanings of 'hn' from you," she teased as she leaned on him as they walked into the house. Smiling she closed her eyes, so she'd be the official wife of the only man she had ever loved. The thought was nice, he scooped her up then, she squealed and then burst into a fit of giggles at the devilish glint in his eyes. Placing her on the bed he began his assault, she just surrendered to him for she wanted him, she had wanted him since the start of the night.

He kissed the scar on her neck as he let her sit astride his hips. Rin grinned at him, "I love you," she whispered in his elven ear before he lifted her hips up to discard her of her panties. He smirked at her as he kissed her again, she felt her dress get sliced off to her relief then his clawed hands were everywhere on her. She groaned as he touched her and his mouth traveled down her throat. It was going to be a long, fun night with him she mused until all of her thoughts flew out the window as his mouth latched onto her breast. She let out a moan and decided to enjoy the night with him. Hours later she hugged mokomoko as she lay on her side with him holding her.

"Mine," he whispered in her ear, she smiled as she turned her head to look at his gorgeous face.

"Yes, yours," she agreed as he kissed her lightly. There was a slight cramp in her abdominal area as she felt the pressure change of the pups shifting form. She really was his, she had two pups in her to prove it too. Not that she minded, she had been his for as long as she could remember.

* * *

><p>Rin had said it was human girls dreams to be married, he guess that also meant a wedding so he would give her a wedding. A small wedding since he was not dealing with a big show like his marriage to Ayaka. His marriage with Ayaka had been a show, his marriage to Rin would be for real and happiness. He wouldn't hurt Rin, he never could, even if he wanted to and there had been a few times when he had wanted to hurt her. One being right after she had left him, he had been hurting so badly after she was gone and he had wanted her to hurt as badly as he had been hurting. It was only recently he saw that she had hurt as badly as he had with their separation. Kissing her lightly on her lips he held onto her.<p>

Being with Rin was different, it was special, it was fun and it was everything to him. She had always been everything to him but now as he lay there holding her he admitted she was more than everything for him. Rin was sound asleep on mokomoko as he stared down at her, this was what he had been missing all this time. He kissed her neck again as he sat up, grabbed his laptop, tucked Rin under the covers more securely so he didn't jump her again and started typing up the contracts. While old memories swirled through his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Nineteen Years Earlier…<em>

"And just what do you think you're doing," he hissed at the girl who was setting up a bucket above the doorway. Large brown eyes looked down on him as she wobbled on a makeshift ladder of chairs. If she fell and broke her neck…he was destroying the school, but the girl wobbled some more as she struggled not to fall whilst holding her bucket which was obviously filled with an awkward load.

"I swear girl, you're going to get yourself killed," he grumbled as he flew up to pick up the bucket and the girl before she could topple to the tile and break her head open. He couldn't even tolerate the thought of his girl being hurt. Looking in the bucket he stared at…

"Purple?" he looked at the girl who was nodding vigorously. There was a devious glint in her dark eyes which had him curious as to what the girl was up to. Floating to the ground he just waited for her to write up her sloppy explaination, he made a mental note to work on penmanship with the girl.

_-Naraku was mean to Rin, so Rin was going to turn him purple He called Sesshomaru-sama a dirty dog_

He looked at the note then the girl and the note again. Alright, he was in. His mute friend helped him as he and she rigged up the room so Naraku was the purple one when their hour for kindergarten buddies came around.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day…<em>

Naraku had been purple for a month because of the unknown assault from him and Rin, he looked down at her. His partner, she was his partner in crime then, and now she was his partner for life. He rather liked the knowledge. Rin burrowed under the covers as mokomoko wrapped around and supported her while he sat a vigil over her to protect her. Though at this time there was nothing to protect her from, he listened to the stead beating of her heart and the quicker, just as steady beating of the other two hearts within her as his pups transformed, rested and moved safe in his mate. Touching her thick black hair as she slept, he wondered how it was women handled these changes to their bodies so well. He was trying not to panic and Rin was taking it all in stride.

But then there seemed to be nothing which could throw Rin off stride as she set out to do things. It was a part of why she terrified him, nothing scared her and nothing would stop her once her mind was set on doing something. To him it was why she was so damn strong and tough, nothing could throw her off balance, at least nothing he had seen.

He just hoped she knew he was here for her, she was so damn independent.

* * *

><p>Apparently Tsukiyomi and Hoshiyomi had discovered why you did not try to manage thirty energetic kids for a full weekend. They had all but thrown Inuyasha and Kagome back at Rin and the other parents had received their kids in a similar manner. Rin was sitting there listening to the dramatic tale of the weekend when Sesshomaru walked into the dining room.<p>

"Time to go Rin," Sesshomaru informed her.

"I'll be back," she promised the kids as she walked out with Sesshomaru to the car. They left Jaken in charge and Rin had a feeling they'd come home to two knocked out kids. It seemed Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't slept all weekend. Buckling into the car Rin relaxed as Sesshomaru got in the driver's side.

"They had an exciting weekend," Rin mused.

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's answer; not that she was offended but it was getting irritating. Right now all she wanted was to be reassured she wasn't alone in the raising of two eight year olds.

"Talking wouldn't kill you," Rin grumbled, he touched her cheek.

"Listening is easier." She sighed as she leaned into his touch.

"Cheater," Rin grumbled as he smirked as they drove to the doctor's office. Walking in Rin leaned on Sesshomaru mostly so she didn't lose her balance and go falling forward. Waiting in the waiting room she leaned on Sesshomaru as she struggled to stay awake.

"Hi Rin!" she blinked up at the sweet voice and wanted to go die in a deep hole. "I didn't think I'd see you here!" Kanna sat next to her with Kohaku following, though Kohaku looked really pale then as he looked at Sesshomaru. Rin peeked at her mate who was looking cold and indifferent. But there was something hiding deep in his amber eyes.

"Well I am pregnant, and Dr. Suikotsu is my doctor," Rin said coldly as she tried not to scream for them to hurry up and let her disappear in one of the back rooms. To her relief she was called in just then, she hurried with Sesshomaru to the observation room. Sesshomaru picked her up as he set her onto the table, couch, observation bench and looked at her.

"Relax Rin," he said calmly, she just frowned at him.

"I am, I just don't like running into them," she rested her head on his chest as she just tried not to burst into tears.

"They're not brave enough to hurt you anymore," Sesshomaru promised her as she held onto him.

"What does that mean?" Rin looked up at her mate then. His golden eyes were cloaked then.

"It means just that," he growled out softly as she stared at him. There was something going on here Sesshomaru wasn't sharing with her. He traced her jawline, she stared at him. "Nothing's going to hurt you," he promised as he pulled away from her.

"You're hiding something," she grumbled as she stared in his eyes.

"Hn," was his answer again.

"You're irritating me," she warned him. Rin just sat there studying her mate as he looked down at her. He was quick to pull away from her as he sat in his chair, she looked at the door then as Dr. Suikotsu walked in with a man behind him. The other man wore doctor's clothes, his white hair was pulled up in a tail, and he had kind purple eyes. Daiyōkai, her internal voice shouted at her.

"Hello Rin," Dr. Suikotsu smiled at her then. Rin wanted to jump into Sesshomaru's lap for protection from the doctor. Strange, despite how nice Dr. Suikotsu seemed he made her nervous. It was so strange, at least to her it was strange.

"Hey doc," Rin greeted as she tried not to leap out the window.

"This is Dr. Tsukuyomaru, he's a specialty doctor for daiyōkai pregnancies, I've asked him to help with your pregnancy," Dr. Suikotsu informed her, Rin just looked at the new doctor. He wasn't as creepy to her as Dr. Suikotsu.

"Hello Rin, I'm here because your pregnancy is very unique and I was brought in as a second set of eyes. I am an expert on daiyōkai pregnancies while my colleague here is an expert on hanyou pregnancies." The doctor explained, Rin looked from one to the other.

"Alright, what's this mean for my pregnancy? Will it be shorter?" she pleaded; after all according to Sesshomaru inuyōkai pregnancies were usually closer to twenty-eight weeks rather than the typical nine months like human or hanyou pregnancies.

"Despite what we are seeing about your pregnancy they are hanyou pups, you will probably give birth anywhere between thirty-two weeks and thirty-six weeks, but I doubt the pregnancy will be shorter. They are still hanyou pups though they are showing daiyōkai traits they are still part human." Dr. Tsukuyomaru seemed certain of that and Rin wasn't certain if she wanted to cry or celebrate. Cry because this pregnancy might never end and celebrate because she didn't have to worry about labor or delivery just yet. Rin was terrified at the idea of labor and she had already been told a C-section was out since nothing would be able to slice through the sac the pups had built around themselves.

"So there's some human in them?" Rin guessed.

"Yes, they are still hanyou pups after all and being a half breed means they are likely to follow some half breed characteristics. They're still hanyou despite what they are acting like at the moment and they still have human in them." So she was still a part of them, though clearly not a large part of them since they were taking after Sesshomaru, but they were human in some ways apparently.

"This is going to be one long pregnancy," Rin sighed as she looked at her growing bump.

"No longer than the normal human pregnancy, hanyous are funny that way, they like to follow human cycles while taking on yōkai traits," Dr. Tsukuyomaru chuckled and Rin glared at him. She wasn't too sure how much she liked this doctor anymore. The thought of running for the hills crossed her mind but she was pretty certain it was too late. About two pups too late.

"So I'm to be pregnant for a while still," she sighed as she lay propped up on the table, just once she'd like to do something the normal way. But with Sesshomaru in her life the normal way was out the window. At least he kept her on her toes.

"Yep, I'm sorry to say that," Dr. Tsukuyomaru admitted, Rin just propped herself up to look the good doc in his gorgeous purple eyes.

"Nothing you can do about it, it is what it is," she shrugged and the doctors grinned at that.

"Now, would you like to see your babies?" Dr. Suikotsu asked.

"_**YES!**_" she shouted only for Sesshomaru to touch her shoulder. Rin sighed at her mate's control over her but didn't fight him since Sesshomaru was the alpha dog; literally. He wanted her to remain calm so her pregnancy wasn't bad or strenuous on her. She knew what he was doing. Sneaky bastard.

"If you can lay back and lift your shirt," Dr. Tsukuyomaru said happily again as he got ready. Rin did as she was told, latching onto Sesshomaru again as the cold liquid was applied to the bump.

"Am I supposed to be this…big already?" Rin asked cautiously.

"I'd say no but your pregnancy is unique and possibly a one of a kind never to be duplicated so we may never know," Dr. Tsukuyomaru informed her. Rin just blinked at him.

"This hasn't happened before?" Rin asked.

"No, at least not to our knowledge," Dr. Tsukuyomo informed her Rin just blinked. She had thought that when Dr. Suikotsu had said that it had been because he hadn't researched it.

"So what does this mean?" Rin asked.

"We don't know but we'll monitor you closely, you'll need to come in a couple times a week starting this week because we want to see how the pups are progressing and developing. Other than that we'll try to treat this as a normal pregnancy, but we're going to need to know everything you're experiencing so we can monitor you and prepare for everything." He informed her as he placed the probe on her stomach.

"Alright, do you want me to keep a diary or something?" Rin asked.

"That would be helpful," he agreed as her eyes looked at the screen. There she saw two perfectly safe babies in her as they shifted from form to form. A smile ghosted her lips as she watched them grow little snouts with tails and paws then shrink back into little babies. Rin smiled at the scene. They were safe in her as she lay there watching them and comparing what she was feeling what she was feeling within her with what she was seeing.

"They're healthy," Dr. Tsukuyomaru said as he looked at the screen.

"They should be," Rin defended, with the little junk food she managed to eat and Sesshomaru's watchful eye she managed to eat a relatively healthy and nutritious diet. And with Sesshomaru as a mate he also worked on keeping her healthy, active and awake for the most part.

"It's a compliment," Dr. Tsukuyomaru informed her.

"Didn't sound like it," she grumbled as she stared at the screen and listened to the rapid beating of the hearts. It was beautiful, amazing, and it was all hers', she smiled at sight before her. Rin was laying there staring at the screen as she lay there holding onto Sesshomaru. For some reason she felt if vital to her existence for her to hold onto Sesshomaru. Her fingers tightened onto his hand as she smiled at the screen. She felt Sesshomaru's eyes on her as she watched the screen but she couldn't look away to look at Sesshomaru since her vision was captivated by the pups.

"They're…active," Rin mused as she watched them move around, she compared it to what she was feeling within herself. True it always felt like a martial arts competition within her but it was interesting to see what was going on for a change.

"They're very…different," Dr. Suikotsu informed her as he observed the screen.

"That's good though," Rin defended.

"It's different." Dr. Suikotsu informed her as he looked over the screen. Him and Tsukuyomaru exchanged a look then Dr. Suikotsu smiled kindly.

"Sesshomaru I need to borrow you, we have a few things to discuss," Dr. Suikotsu announced. Sesshomaru squeezed her hand before he got up and left her. Tsukuyomaru waited until the door shut before he looked at her, Rin took a calming breath as she guessed what was coming.

"I'm not suicidal enough to inform you of this with Sesshomaru here."

"He can still hear you," Rin pointed out as Tsukuyomaru sat down, Rin didn't move as she looked at the doctor's violet eyes.

"No he can't, I'm a bat daiyōkai so believe me if I can't hear anything coming into this room then he can't hear what I'm about to tell you seeing as how he's outside the room." Tsukuyomaru informed her. Rin looked at the doctor then.

"Alright, what's the bad news?" she asked as she pillowed her head with her arm.

"I don't think your body will be compatible for this pregnancy," Tsukuyomaru informed her. Rin just blinked as she waited for the doctor to continue. "The pups aren't hanyou, but at the same time they aren't daiyōkai or yōkai, they seem to be very unique. They're strong, but I have a feeling you're already sensing that, they're smart for they already control their transformations when most daiyōkai babies don't start displaying such an ability until later in the pregnancy, and they have a sense of worth. I'm told they were trying to save you after the accident. But at the same time they're stronger than you and normal hanyou pups, they're more protected than most hanyou pups, and they're tougher than other hanyou pups. Honestly your chances aren't looking good for surviving this."

"What am I likely to be experiencing?" Rin asked as she looked at the monitor where she could see her babies safe and sound and protected.

"Broken ribs will start in a few weeks, they might know your human and relax a bit or they might not; we can't get a gage on them. Then there will the bleeding, internal bleeding from their claws. You might expeirence a sense of tearing before your labor, they'll be testing their teeth then. And your body's strength will be sapped into keeping them strong and safe, they appear to need yōkai and you don't have yōkai. We could risk another transfusion from Sesshomaru but that's likely to progress what they are, or we could try a few alternatives. But we'll know what we're dealing with in a few weeks when they're a little larger and more developed. Right now…we're not certain what to expect."

"Will I die?" Rin asked the question she had hoped to never ask but felt she needed to face the reality of this situation.

"I won't lie to you it is a possibility, birthing them will be dangerous since they have claws which could rip arteries or worse. But there's also the possibility the physical strain of this pregnancy will just make your heart give out. We don't know how this will work or how this will effect you since these pups are unique. I'd like to take a few blood samples from them but I'm not certain it will be possible with the sac they've built around themselves. There's not much we can do for you Rin," Tsukuyomaru informed her seriously. Rin just looked up at the ceiling.

"Don't tell Sesshomaru," she murmured.

"He deserves to know," Tsukuyomaru started.

"No, I'm the patient and I am telling you not to tell Sesshomaru any of what you told me."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't need to know," Rin admitted as she took the offered towel and wiped her belly dry again. Pulling her shirt down she looked at the doctor then. "I love him, and I love them, if he knew what you just told me…" Rin trailed off as she hugged her bump. The horror of it all.

"Alright, we won't divulge this to him but you'll have to be prepared for the possibility that you may die in birth," Tsukuyomaru informed her.

"I'll prepare for that possibility, you prepare for a very angry Sesshomaru if I do die," Rin informed the doctor as she stood up and walked out of the room. She walked straight to Sesshomaru who pulled her to him then. Rin wanted to cry but no tears came to her eyes, she would be strong.

She'd survive this.

She wouldn't die.

She'd be with Sesshomaru for forever.

Rin looked at her bump as they walked to their car and wondered if she could survive this. They were clearly unique, but then again so was their father. She'd be strong, she'd survive this and then she'd tell her pups about their father. She wouldn't leave Kagome, or Inuyasha, or them and she most certainly was not leaving Sesshomaru a second time. She'd figure out a way to survive this pregnancy, she only had twenty weeks to go.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought really hard about shortening the pregnancy, I thought it would be a good idea. But I felt that it would be eliminating a human aspect of these pups, they are hanyou pups since it was Rin's eggs used to create them. I didn't shorten the pregnancy not because I didn't want too but because I don't want these pups to lose all their human traits. I loved all your ideas, but I feel there needs to remain a human element to this pregnancy. So I'm leaving my original timeline in play, sorry!<br>**

**But thank you all for the wonderful ideas! I loved reading them!**

**So now that I've written my piece above I'm not posting a new chapter for this tonight.**

**I'm off to celebrate writing Chapter 16 of this by writing Chapter 10 of something else I've been working on.****  
><strong>

**Here's the outline for the week:**

**-Because I Love You will have two chapters after I rumage around my garage and write up something else.**

**-Trying Not to Murder Him will hopefully have three chapters up on Wednesday but more than likely it'll be Thursday; I'm only human after all.**

**-To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor will continue to be updated daily; it's easy to write.**

**-A Day in the Life of Kagome & Inuyasha will probably have two chapters up on Wednesday or Thursday (depending on Trying Not to Murder Him).**

**-And finally 36 Weeks & Counting will probably have another chapter posted Friday, I'm working on it.**

**(= Now off to write my other stuff! =)**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy 36 Weeks & Counting! =)**


	17. To Sell Your Joys

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 17**

Rin contemplated the merits of buying a dress or just wearing a nice dress she wouldn't have to worry about outgrowing before the wedding. And as she stood there in the bridal shop she was inclined to choose the latter even if she wanted the first.

"I just don't think this will work," she informed Kagome who was sitting with her. Rin just wanted to get dressed in her sweats again, nothing was going to fit even with the modifications to the dress because she'd outgrow it before she could even wear it.

"Nonsense, I'll make it work," both Rin and Kagome looked over at a woman with a tail, red hair and green eyes announced. The woman made Rin think of a cat honestly.

"Excuse me?" Rin said coldly as another cat looking woman with brilliant orange-red hair and red eyes appeared.

"We received a call from the Taishono office telling us to give Sesshomaru Taishono's mate whatever she desired and to make it fit for two weeks later," the red eyes woman explained.

"Uh-huh," Rin managed to get out. She and Sesshomaru were going to be having a little talk about this. He didn't need to go arranging these things for her, she wasn't anything special. She was rather plain and ordinary, black hair, large brown eyes and a smile, before pregnancy had inflated her breasts and growing bump she had had rather small build, not fragile or petite but small, small breasts, smooth skin, and a set of hips which had been her most distinct of curves. Now though her most distinct curve was the ever growing bump she had going. It was definitely a giant curve. But why would Sesshomaru make all this fuss over a plain girl like her, and Rin was plain compared to the extraordinary beauty of Sesshomaru and the beauty her sister held promise to.

"I told Sesshomaru you needed to look pretty!" Kagome announced which had Rin frowning at her sister. Of course her sister would think that and when she had told Sesshomaru the thought Rin didn't doubt Sesshomaru had agreed with it because Kami knew he was willing to give her anything and everything. Not that she needed it but he did.

"Uh-huh, you and I are having a little talk about this later," Rin warned her sibling as she turned to looked at the women. "I'm sorry but I think we're just going to go and buy something simple that I won't outgrow within three weeks."

"How far along are you?" the green eyed woman asked.

"About seventeen weeks so a little past four months," Rin replied as she thought about it. Thinking in terms of weeks was a lot less depressing than months, months just sounded so long and with her growing bump…Rin looked at said bump then. There were slight shifts in her center of gravity, preasure changes within her, and what she swore was a martial arts contest between the pups. She winced slightly when something hit her rib.

"Mmm, and you'll be married by week twenty?" the red eyed one guessed.

"Yeah, that's the plan," Rin agreed as she leaned against the wall because her stomach was starting to hurt. Some of what Dr. Tsukuyomaru had warned her about was starting, the slight jabs to her body but nothing was broken yet. They had a feeling that would start in a few weeks though and Rin wasn't certain how she felt about that.

"Yes, we can make you the perfect dress to grow with your bump!" the green eyed one declared happily. Rin just held Kagome's hand and rested her own hand atop her bump which was huge in comparison to most mothers. Rin looked about six or seven months pregnant verses her actual four.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you," Rin started.

"You have to look pretty!" Kagome declared, "You have to make my sister look pretty! Sesshomaru says she's pretty and she really is so she needs to look pretty for her wedding."

"Kagome, I'm not pretty so stop this nonsense. I can just go buy a department store dress," Rin assured the child but the two women looked stricken at Rin's suggestion.

"Oh no you don't!" both of the cats grabbed Rin's wrist then dragged her into the store.

"Wait!"

"We're not letting any beautiful mate of a Taishono dare to wear one of those ugly department store dresses on her wedding day! So relax," the red eyed one said happily. Rin just tried not to fall on her ass as she stumbled after the women. Kagome skipped after them.

"Oh, and I'm Shunran and this is my sister Karan," the green eyed one introduced herself. They plopped Rin down in a chair, much to Rin's relief and smiled at her. Kagome clambered up into the chair next to her.

"So what kind of dress do you like?" Karan demanded plopping down in a seat beside her.

"Loose, not form fitting or clingy," Rin answered immediately. Since this pregnancy had started her body hated having things clinging to it, and it was uncomfortable for her on top of that.

"Pretty," Kagome chimed in seriously.

"Of course, your sister is beautiful so she must have a beautiful dress," Shunran agreed. Rin frowned at the women for this ridiculous notion she was beautiful or pretty, she was quite plain and used to it. There was nothing wrong with being a Plain Jane, it made life simpler since men didn't gawk at her.

"I'm not beautiful so stop it Kagome," Rin informed her sister seriously.

"Sesshomaru says you are," Kagome pointed out and Rin had to snort then. She sincerely doubted Sesshomaru talked to Kagome since he barely talked to her, in fact she was relatively certain Sesshomaru avoided talking to people in general. The women smirked then.

"Miss, you are quite beautiful, but you don't work at it, our brother might be able to help, he loves doing make overs on women," Karan announced and Rin felt like pounding her head against something hard as the dress shopping turned into a nightmare. For Rin at least as she tried on dress after dress, all form fitting to show of her growing bump which was not something she really wanted to show off honestly. She felt like a white whale when trying on the form fitting gowns until they reached the more ball-gown-ish type dress. The skirt was light, and it started flowing right after the sash which showed off the bodice of the gown. There were no sleeves to irritate her sensitive skin and there was nothing tight or form fitting about the gown. It hid her bump well, not that she cared about hiding it but she didn't want it to be the center of the attention it drew her. Rin looked at the gown from all directions carefully assessing it, an open back wasn't the end of her world, and she didn't feel trapped in the dressed.

"Stunning, absolutely stunning," Shunran announced. Rin glanced at her then, she didn't know about stunning but it met Kagome's requirement for pretty.

"What do you think?" Karan asked.

"It's nice," Rin admitted. Who the hell was she kidding? She loved this dress but she wasn't going to buy it. It was too much for a pregnant woman and a wedding happening five months into a pregnancy about four months after the loss of Ayake.

"Just admit you love it and it's yours', my sister and I will happily take care of the midifications so it'll fit in three weeks for your wedding," Karan said seductively and Rin almost said yes.

"Let's get Kagome's take on the dress, after all she's the one who wants it to be pretty," Rin said evenly though she really wanted the dress. Rin bit her lip as she examined herself in the mirror while waiting for her sister. When she and Sesshomaru; alright so she had announced it while Sesshomaru stood by her; when they had announced wedding to Kagome and Inuyasha Kagome had decided to plan a wedding. Though Rin had initially wanted to say no she hadn't wanted to be remembered that way when she was gone so she let her sister start planning a wedding. Ever since she had talked to Dr. Tsukuyomaru the reality of her probable death had weighed on her mind. She had never died before, and wasn't too worry about her death for if it was her time to go then it was her time to go but she didn't want to be remembered with sadness. Rin wanted her family, her pack, her mate, her sister, her brother-in-law-to-be and her pups to remember her with a smile. She wanted to be something which uplifted their lives when they remembered her, not something which pained them to think about. Rin looked down when Kagome walked in with Shunran.

"What do you think kiddo?" Rin asked with a smile as she did a three-sixty.

"You look pretty!" Kagome declared happily.

"Alright, so are you going to say yes to this dress and the makeover we can give the mother-to-be?" Karan asked gleefully.

"Sure," Rin answered, though internally she was cursing her 'sure'. She didn't want a makeover, and she didn't want a man giving her said makeover, she wondered how Sesshomaru would handle that.

"Yay!" Kagome did a little happy dance as she skipped out of the changing room Rin had assistance getting out of the dress, mostly she needed support so she didn't go falling on her face with her bump pulling her forward every time she tried to bend over. Rin thanked the women as she smiled and walked out of the store with Kagome's hand in hers.

"I'm hungry," Rin announced and Kagome burst into giggles. "And what's so funny?" Rin demanded with a smile at her sister's own silliness.

"You're always eating!" Kagome informed her.

"Yeah, and I'm eating for me plus two," Rin pointed out. It was just as her shirt said, Pregnant +2, and it was difficult to stay full most of the time.

"So you're always hungry?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Rin agreed as they walked off to go hunt up some semi-healthy food. They settle on ice cream since Rin's cravings were demanding it as she walked with Kagome through the park.

"Are you scared?" Kagome asked as she licked her strawberry cone.

"No, why do you ask?" Rin lied as she at her cup of ice cream.

"Sango said her mom was in a lot of pain when she was giving birth, and her mom was real scared because the doctors said Sango's brother was in something called fetal distress," Kagome explained.

"Mmm," Rin nodded as she took a bit of her ice cream. "No, apparently I'll be fine and with the pups being half inu daiyōkai they're not likely to get into fetal distress," Rin answered honestly. According to Dr. Tsukuyomaru they'd just claw their way out of her if that was the case. They were showing enough inu daiyōkai traits for them to guess that self-preservation would be a powerful instinct for them. And if they clawed their way out of her…Rin stopped thinking about it before she really was scared.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have very different pregnancy from Sango's mom," Rin answered. She didn't mention it was already really different than normal pregnancies for any species.

"But you're not going to be dying in pain are you?" Kagome asked. "Sango said her mom was screaming with pain."

"I probably will be too," Rin admitted. Dr. Suikotsu and Dr. Tsukuyomaru had informed her labor would be very painful and she should start thinking about taking birthing classes around twenty-four weeks. She had agreed and decided she'd have to talk to Sesshomaru about that and not reveal everything she was trying so desperately to hide from him. Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy if he knew she was in danger from this pregnancy, he didn't like her being in danger and as children he had even gone so far as to nearly kill a threat to her. She had seen him slaughter a rabid wolf for coming after her and she had seen him get into more fights than she could count protecting her. He was dangerous to things which threatened her, and she had a feeling he'd treat the babies as a threat rather than as his pups if he knew.

"Why?"

"When you have you own kid you'll understand and this isn't going to be a talk you and I have when you're eight," Rin informed her sister seriously.

"Then when?"

"How about when your thirteen?" Rin asked serious, she wouldn't talk to her sister about this stuff until she was way older. When Kagome was in her teens and starting to become a woman. Kagome smiled up at her as they walked through the sunny day in park. It was a good warm day and a good morning to be alive, and this would be a good memory for Kagome if Rin's live ended in five months from now.

"What do you want to do next?" Rin asked with a grin.

"Aren't you still hungry?"

"Unbelievably so but I can eat while you and I go off to do things," Rin pointed out as they stopped at a vender because like Rin had said she was unbelievably starving. Kagome grinned then as they walked onwards. Rin winced internally as her pups continued their little shifting match within her. The pups were happy, and safe within her as she walked with her sister.

The day was good, they did some shopping for Kagome's dress for the wedding since Kagome insisted she also wanted to look decided to look pretty for the wedding and it was a good day for them. They had lunch, they had mani-pedis under Kagome's insistences, then they enjoyed a day out with some more shopping for under Kagome's insistences again as they enjoyed the day. Rin was giggling when she and Kagome walked into the house again. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked up at her and Kagome both of them looked confused at their arrival..

"We're back!" Rin announce as they walked into the house. Sesshomaru got up and walked up to her before he scooped her up, she dropped the bags she was carrying as she kissed him.

"Eww!" Kagome and Inuyasha squealed as they raced up to their room. Rin laughed as her head fell back, Sesshomaru smirked as he kissed her mark again as he held up.

"The shopping was productive but next time don't go sticking your nose into it with Kagome's help," Rin told him. He smirked as he held her up then walked her to their bed room. He put her on the bed as he kissed her again. Rin grinned up at him.

"She insisted," he kissed her lips again.

"Yeah, but you didn't need to indulge her," Rin countered seriously as she sat on the edge of the bed. Sesshomaru stared at her with a slight smile on his lips, her body winced a little as the pressure changes within her bump as she pulled Sesshomaru down to kiss him.

"Hn," was his answer. "I was indulging myself," he murmured in her ear as he kissed her jawline again. Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"Uh-huh, as if you don't do enough of that," Rin smiled at his answer. His hands slide up her bump as he kissed her thoroughly as she sat on the bed.

"Hn," he answered as he kissed her again.

"I love you," she whispered again as she pulled him to her again. She wanted to be remembered with loved, and she wanted to love him right now. Kissing him as he pulled her atop his hips. Rin smiled at him as Sesshomaru bent up to kiss her then.

* * *

><p>There were times, not too often, but often enough when he swore that over the past ten days Rin had begun hiding something from him. The last ultrasound appointment had been the start of it, Rin had withdrawn something to hide it within herself. He wondered what she wasn't telling him. Leaning back in his seat he stared out the window as his mate sat in the grass with a book and playing a game with Kagome and Inuyasha along with the other pups Kagome and Inuyasha had asked to come over.<p>

Just what was his Rin hiding from him? He wondered as he thought this over. She laughed as she played a game with the kids then took a bite of her sandwich while she relaxed with the cubs around her. She sat there with her legs crossed, and he wondered if that was getting more difficult for her as her bump grew. She was huge, he'd admit it, his Rin was huge already and she was only going to get larger as time continued on. Briefly he wondered if this was really worth it for Rin in the long run. Izayoi's pregnancy, from what he remembered, wasn't exactly easy. But then he hadn't cared or paid attention to what the woman he'd been going through because he was trying to avoid his father and Izayoi at the time.

Watching his mate he wondered what she was hiding again since she was being so secretive at the moment. What did she know that he didn't know? Sesshomaru pondered this but knew he knew far more than she because despite her being his only equal he was far more superior to her and he studied everything he could. So he wondered what Rin was hiding from him.

"Hello," he flicked his gaze to Shishinki then.

"Hn," he replied as he swiveled his chair to face his partner.

"Glad to see you're in a good mood," Shishinki grumbled coldly as he flopped into a chair. Sesshomaru lifted a brow at him then. "Naraku's upped the stakes, apparently his new advisor is a savvy young man who you and now I wish nothing more than to destroy."

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly.

"Seriously are you a mute or something?" Shishinki demanded, Sesshomaru lifted a brow then.

"Alright! He hired Kohaku Taijiya, the little fuck's got a newer and bigger job now," Shishinki growled out which had Sesshomaru resisting his desires to go kill someone. Namely Kohaku Taijiya.

"Kohaku is now in charge of the fucking negotiations and he's playing hardball."

"Break him," Sesshomaru ordered and now Shishinki smiled. Shishinki was rather like him in this way, expressionless to the surrounding world but when Shishinki smiled it was time to hide; the only human who didn't have the sense to run would be Rin for she just smiled back. Sesshomaru seriously feared her meeting a wolf or lion because she was likely to just smile at the animal and walk up to bet it. She had tried to at the zoo once, he had wrapped her up in mokomoko so his human wasn't food for a wild animal.

"With pleasure," Shishinki mused darkly, Sesshomaru smirked then. "Rin's holding up well," Shishinki observed.

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's reply as he watched his mate braid the other human girl's hair.

"It wouldn't kill you every once in a while to actually talk to others," Shishinki pointed out and Sesshomaru frowned. Why did every feel the need to tell him to talk when he didn't want to talk at all? The only creature he was genuinely interested in talking with happened to be watching eight children at the moment. Rin was of the few he wanted to talk with, not that he ever had much to say but when and if he talked he wanted to talk with her. Right now though he just wanted to know what she was hiding from him and make no mistake, he knew she was hiding something from him. Rin smiled at him through the window, he was tempted to smile back but refrained.

"She's a beauty, I can see the appeal," Shishinki informed Sesshomaru only to receive a stony glare from him. Shishinki chuckled, "I'm not so suicidal as to steal another's mate, especially when she happens to be the mate of my closest friend." Sesshomaru said nothing as he looked back out at his pack.

* * *

><p>Rin sat there in the appointment room staring at the screen of her two perfectly healthy pups with a smile on her face as she held onto Sesshomaru's hand. They were shifting from puppy to human form as they pleased as they moved around within her. Rin just stared at the image moving around.<p>

"You're healthy as a horse Rin, and the pups are looking good to," Dr. Suikotsu announced. But Dr. Tsukuyomaru continued to move the probe over her bump with a serious expression on his face as he did.

"Are you looking for something?" Rin asked in concerned that one of her babies were in danger or hurt as she looked worriedly at the screen.

"No, I'm just fascinated with them, I've never seen this before." From the sound of his gentle voice Rin guessed he was being sincere in what he had told her but she also sensed that she needed to talk with the good doctor alone before she and Sesshomaru left. She was happy to receive a recording of what the pups were up to as the appointment came to an end. Sesshomaru left her when she had a few things to ask Dr. Tsukuyomaru about her cravings, Sesshomaru didn't argue as he let her be.

"So what is it doc?" Rin asked the moment the door was shut, Tsukuyomaru looked at her.

"They're amazing, they seem to have control of their shifting, they react to sounds and are expressing a consciousness I've never seen in any set of pups this young. True they're fracturing your ribs, and are creating minor damage to their little impenetrable sac but they seem to understand you are human. It appears they are holding back," Tsukuyomaru informed her, Rin blinked in shock then.

"What?"

"They maybe more evolved than even the greatest of daiyōkai I have ever seen, and I am a daiyōkai! These pups development is going beyond the norm for even normal daiyōkai."

"What's that mean doc?"

"It means that you might come out of this, all of this, alive," Tsukuyomaru informed her almost gleefully. Rin just sat there fighting back her tears of joy.

"You mean I might actually get to meet them?" Rin asked softly as her hand rested on the bump.

"Yes, and what's more amazing; from the tests we've been running on you it appears these pups are giving you strength, giving you energy and life support where as they should be draining all of that from you. Hanyou pregnancies are hard for human mothers because the yōkai part of their child is draining them of life's energy, your pups appear to be sustaining your energy. I've never seen something like this in all my years as a doctor!" Tsukuyomaru sounded excited while all Rin could feel was relif, love, joy and an unexpected sense of pride. Of course her pups were better than other hanyous hers' were Sesshomaru's pups after all.

"So I might survive this?" she asked shakily as she looked at the doctor.

"Yes, then there's the matter of this," Tsukuyomaru touched her mating mark. "I'd like to run a few tests on you and Sesshomaru to see if there's some bond here that isn't in most mates."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked looking up at his purple eyes.

"Nothing more than that, I think you have a special bond with Sesshomaru and somehow I think it comes into play here. But like I said I won't know unless I run a few tests.

"Yeah, run all the tests you want so long as they don't harm my babies," Rin said carefully. Anything which threatened her babies would be destroyed.

"Alright, I'd like you and Sesshomaru here next week for a test I'll conduct, I have to set it up but if my theory is correct then there's a new depth to the bond mates share," Tsukuyomaru said as he scribbled down a date and handed it to her. Rin nodded as she carefully wobbled out of the room.

"Rin," Sesshomaru greeted her before he scooped her up. She held onto him letting the reality of her possibly surviving this sink in and the joy she felt because of it. She might get more time with Sesshomaru! The thought was thrilling as she smiled against his shoulder.

"We need to come in next week for a few joint tests," she informed her mate he nodded as he placed her in the car. Rin smiled happily at him when he sat in the driver's seat.

"Now what the hell have you been hiding from me?" Sesshomaru demanded as he started the car's engine.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Rin," he said coldly. She sighed.

"There's really no point in trying to keep a secret from you, is there?" she demanded, he lifted a brow at her in response. "Even when it's for your own good," she snapped at him. Now he stopped the car.

"Rin," he repeated and she broke.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! So there should be another 2 chapters of this today, if not there will be before I go back to work on Thursday. I'm truly enjoying this story and after the last few weeks of news for Rin I decided it was time for some good news, I hope you like it.<br>**

**So tonight there will hopefully be another 2 chapters of this and 2 chapters of A Day in the Life of Kagome & Inuyasha.**

**Tomorrow's update plans:**

**-Possibly one of the 2 owed chapters on this depending on my night**

**-1 chapter of To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor**

**-5 chapters of Because I Love You**

**That's all for now folks! Now I have to go walk my dogs, then I'll be back to continue writing this!**

**Enjoy 36 Weeks & Counting! =)**


	18. To Sell Your Genes

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 18**

"Welcome to week eighteen," Rin greeted herself as she walked she walked in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom. She stared at herself for a moment, her wet hair and growing body wrapped in a towel which was barely covering herself at the moment. So this was week eighteen, she thought as she dropped the towel and turned to examine herself from the side. Sesshomaru appeared then, she turned to look at her mate and fiancé at the moment.

"What's up?" Rin asked as she grabbed a towel around herself again, slightly embarrassed by the stretch marks she was getting, Sesshomaru looked at her then. There was something predatory in his gaze before he answered the question before she even breathed he had her mouth captured, Rin sighed as one of her hands dove into his silver hair while the other continued to clutch her towel. There was a slice and she felt her towel hanging limply in her fingers.

"Beautiful," he whispered and she stared up at him when he pulled away from her.

"You're biases," Rin whispered to him before he kissed her again. She moaned as her fingers released what was left of the towel in her fingers so her fingers could grip his shirt. His hands gripped her hips while his thumbs brushed the sides her growing bump as he lifted her up so she sat on the counter. Rin moaned as she clung onto him as his fingers brushed her while he pulled at his buckle.

"Inuyasha and Kagome?" Rin moaned out when his fingers slide down her.

"Out, Jaken," he explained, she gasped when he slid into her.

"Our appointment?" Rin breathed as he teased her.

"Two hours away," he murmured as he kissed her mark again and moved his fingers. Her fingers dug into his shoulders.

"Sesshomaru!" she gasped when he pulled his fingers away.

"Hn?" he responded as he moved her hips to align with his. She arched and screamed, much to her pleasure he moved them. It was an hour later when she was curled up on his mokomoko gasping for breath that she turned to look at him.

"You're not mad?" she asked from the umpteenth time since she had told him the whole truth of the situation about her pregnancy.

"No," he murmured as he kissed her lips again. "But you should've told me."

"I know, but I was scared about how you'd react," Rin admitted as her hand rested atop his clawed hand which was resting on her growing bump. Sesshomaru said nothing as she looked at him, he kissed her lips again as they lay together.

Last week when she had informed Sesshomaru of the problem of her pregnancy and her survival probability of this pregnancy. She had inform him about all of her secrets for the pregnancy. About her problems, about how different her babies really were, and how dangerous it was with all the unknowns of this pregnancy. He had taken it surprisingly well though she knew he hadn't been happy about the news, his eyes had turned red as he glared at her bump, she had instinctively curled around the bump when he had glared at his pups. Her terror had been what had snapped him out of his hatred of the pups, she had been scared to death that he'd kill them. It had taken two days before he had talked to her again and then he had a plan and strategy for how her pregnancy was to be handled.

Apparently he and Dr. Tsukuyomaru and Dr. Suikotsu had discuss her pregnancy. The three of them had concocted a plan for how to handle her pregnancy. Apparently her appointments were no longer twice a week but rather three days a week or four days a week depending on how Sesshomaru felt about her pregnancy. They had also decided to monitor her pregnancy closely though they decided it'd be treated as normal as possible. She'd do normal things, and have a normal pregnancy life but she was to tell them about everything she was experiencing as she was pregnant.

Though privacy was dead and gone since the three of them had concocted their way of dealing and planning for her pregnancy, she didn't mind that Sesshomaru was again being supportive of her. Though in her mind it had been slightly iffy for a moment there, and she had been tempted to snatch up Kagome and Inuyasha and disappear though she doubted it'd work. Sesshomaru was a good tracker when he was focused and intent on his prey. But she had told Sesshomaru when he had been glaring at her bump with absolute hatred she'd run before she let him hurt her babies and that was final.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru now and smiled slightly up at him now as he held her.

"I'm glad you didn't kill them," Rin murmured softly.

"You'd hate me if I did," Sesshomaru answered honestly which had her touching his cheek.

"I can't hate you, even if I tried but I'd be very hurt if you had hurt them," Rin whispered as she stared up at him. She meant it earnestly as she lay there with his hand on her bump, her fingers entwined with his hand. Looking at his amber eyes she smiled slightly at him. "I'm glad you didn't hurt them."

"Hn," he brushed his lips against hers' then.

"Thank you for finding a solution rather than killing them," Rin said. There was a warning look in Sesshomaru's eyes, something in her warned her that this was still a delicate topic with him. Her possible death appeared to agitate him, though it actually knowing Sesshomaru to know he was agitated with the knowledge.

"Rin," he said harshly as he kissed her again. She just let him kiss passionately because she didn't want him to look back on his memories with pain.

"Time to get ready," Rin said earnestly. Standing up she pulled on a loose shirt from Sesshomaru then pulled on her sweats before walking over to her mate who was getting dressed also. She tapped his shoulder, he looked over his shoulder down at her. "I love you," she kissed his chin then.

"Rin," he grabbed her hand then pulled her back to him before he kissed her again.

"We have to go," Rin whispered as she pulled away from him then, he growled but let her go. Rin carefully, but hurried down the stairs before Sesshomaru scooped her up in his arms. Rin squeaked as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Slow human," Sesshomaru informed her.

"Heavily pregnant human who's growing her own orbit," Rin countered which made him smirk as he gave her a light peck on the lips. Though he hated her decision with her pregnancy he hadn't ditched her. And he had come up with a solution for the unknown; though it would still technically be the unknown.

"Mine," he informed her as he put her in the car. Rin didn't counter it as she sat back in her seat. Sesshomaru got in the driver's side and drove them to her appointment. The slight cramping on her bump, probably from the two orgasims she had had and she made a mental note to talk to Dr. Tsukuyomaru about this. She found talking to Dr. Tsukuyomaru so much easier than talking to Dr. Suikotsu. Dr. Suikotsu still made her fidgety and uncomfortable. Rin looked at Sesshomaru as her fingers traced light circles on her bump. The cramps were subsiding but they weren't completely gone, she wondered if that was unusual for pregnancy.

"Thank you for being with me," Rin murmured him. Sesshomaru looked at her then.

"I asked you to do this, I'm not leaving you," he informed her seriously as they drove to the doctors' office. Rin looked at him and smiled. Though she knew he'd never leave her alone but she also knew he'd destroy whatever threatened her. Sadly at the moment the threat against her was something which was half him and half her, it was their pups. Rin hoped to Kami Sesshomaru didn't have to chose between her and the pups. She also hoped she survived her pregnancy and birth so she didn't hurt him. Sesshomaru touched her hand as he pulled her hand into his.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had been infuriated with the news that Rin could be harmed but he hadn't been furious with her. He had been furious with himself. It was his fault she was in this mess and she was in this danger and the pups were far more evolved than a human would be able to handle. In fact his anger wwith himself had been so intense he had scared Rin. Seeing her curled around herself to protect them, and he hadn't even been mad with her. He had been infuriated with himself. Then to add to his fury with himself he had scared Rin, something which he should never have done.<p>

So he had spent a few days away from Rin, collecting himself and making plans with her doctors as to how to handle this pregnancy even better. Though this was clearly uncharted waters for all of them the only one in immediate danger was Rin, and since she was the only one in this mess he cared about he wanted her safe and sound. Leave it to Ayake to haunt him from beyond her grave.

After the day of talking with the doctors they brought on a few other specialists and had also decided to go about this pregnancy as if it was a completely normal pregnancy. In fact Dr. Tsukuyomaru insisted Sesshomaru treat Rin as if she were a normal pregnant woman rather than a fragile human in this mess with daiyōkai pups in her. Tsukuyomaru had insisted Sesshomaru and Rin do the normal things pregnant couples did and go about their lives as normally as possible. But Sesshomaru was to monitor Rin closely.

If she started to lose her nutrition or bones started to break because then she'd need to be brought into the hospital to be monitored. Sesshomaru agreed with that assessment since Rin was human and she was fragile, too fragile handle a daiyōkai pregnancy. Sesshomaru had heard horrible tales even from pregnant daiyōkai women about their pregnancies.

He looked at his mate then, he eyed her mark stating she was his and decided that he'd protect her as best as he could. Even from himself though he wasn't certain he could leave her alone. She was his mate after all and being his mate made her irresistible to him. Eyeing her sitting beside him made him wonder if she really wanted this. But after seeing her curl around herself to protect her pups within herself had made him think she was all for having the pups she was carrying. He was curious if this was because she loved them or if she because loved him or even both. Sesshomaru held Rin's hand in his hand then as she smiled at him.

"Everything is going to be alright," she promised him.

"Hn," was his answer as he looked at her left hand. Human women had a desire for rings on their left ring fingers, right? Perhaps he should get her one, she'd like it. Parking the car he got out, took a steadying breath he'd never show to Rin because she'd worry about him then and then appeared on her side to help her out. He kissed her lips lightly before pulling her out of the car. Rin smiled at him as she walked beside him. He felt his grip tighten on her as they walked into the building.

Part of him did fear her being ripped away from him, again. Another part of him just wondered if she really was strong enough to endure the hell he had just signed her up for. Rin leaned on him as they walked into the office.

Fear did not cover what he felt for Rin at this moment but as he sat with her in the examination room he wondered if it really was worth it to her. Here she was, possibly going to die and she was smiling at the doctor as if the world was going to be alright. All he wanted to do was kill something for having put Rin in such a danger. He held her hand as he watched her watch the screen where their pups could be seen, he didn't dare to look at the evil he had put in her but rather watched her smile at the sight of them.

"They look so happy, and active," she groaned out, his gaze flicked to the screen to see what had inflicted pain on her and stopped. For the first time since this mess had started he stared at the screen in awe, there were two healthy pups who's heartbeats he had been listening to every night for the past four months transforming from puppy to human and continuing their transformations within her. He looked at Rin then in awe, how was she handling this so well. According to his mother the transformations between humanoid to inuyōkai had been hell on her, the pressure hurt her. So how was a human handling it so well? He touched Rin's cheek then and she glanced over at him with a wide sunny smile on her lips and he was again in awe of what she was doing for him. How could she be so strong?

"They're healthy," Rin announced with a smile as she looked back at the screen.

"Yes they are, very healthy from what I'm seeing here," Tsukuyomaru agreed happily. "Though we're going to need a few tests from you and Sesshomaru at this time. Sesshomaru if you'll come with me," Tsukuyomaru said as he motioned for Sesshomaru to follow him.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru questioned as he followed Dr. Tsukuyomaru; who was a famed daiyōkai in his community.

"Rin's healthy, as are the pups so don't worry about that. But we need a few things from you, a venom and poison sample would be nice; mostly to understand the possible toxins the pups might have for if they release it accidentally on Rin. It'd be nice to have an antitoxin on hand for her, just in case," Tsukuyomaru assured him.

"Hn." Sesshomaru answered calmly.

"We'd also like a blood sample, and a sperm count; we're looking closely at your genetic make to see if somewhere there's an explanation for all of this other than the transfusion."

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru asked, he made a mental note to talk to Shishinki about drawing up the contracts for this research so his poison didn't end up weaponized or something.

"No, I'd also like to have a brain scan of you and Rin, I think your mated bond might be vital to understanding these pups," Dr. Tsukuyomaru sighed as he leaned against the counter then. "I have a human mate, and a hanyou daughter and believe me there is nothing I wouldn't do for them to be safe, but my mate and I's bond is strong enough from me to know if she's in danger or not. I've run scans on many mated daiyōkai and their human counter parts, including your father and his mate but I'm curious about yours and Rin's bond. According to most of my data a mated pair fall into sync with one another, you an Rin seem to possess a very different bond from most of what I've seen. I think this bond might have an influence on her and her pregnancy. With your permission I would like to run a few tests to test this theory of mine. They're quite harmless, I assure you but you might not like some of them."

Sesshomaru lifted a brow at the man.

"Most of them are conducted separately, in separate areas of the hospital to make certain there is no interference to come from the mate. I'll personally see to Rin's safety to conduct these tests."

"No, I'll have a bodyguard for Rin if we do these tests," Sesshomaru said harshly. He'd probably go to Shishinki for help before he left Rin fully alone in the hands of these doctors.

"Alright," Tsukuyomaru agreed.

"I'll have the contracts drawn up, then you can run your tests, but I'll have a representative standing watch over these experiments of yours. I'll not have you steal my poison or create a weapon from my genetic material," Sesshomaru warned seriously; again he'd probably be asking Shishinki for help in this matter and he hated knowing he would go to that daiyōkai first.

"Fair enough." Tsukuyomaru said evenly, Sesshomaru glared at the silver figure.

"Hn," was his answer to the man's bow to him.

"I'll take good care of your mate," Tsukuyomaru promised as they walked out of the room. Sesshomaru walked right back to see her twitchy and nervous as Dr. Suikotsu and she discussed something. Something of obvious embarrassment to Rin for she was a brilliant shade of red, Sesshomaru walked over to his mate and lifted her up off the table. Guiding her out of the office he supported her most of the way before they made it to the car and he loaded her up. He wanted her home again, he wanted her safe again, and he wanted her again. Thank Kami Jaken had taken Kagome and Inuyasha to the zoo!

* * *

><p>Rin glanced at him, he looked strange. Yeah, that was a good description of how he looked as he seemed focused on the road ahead of them and his hand held a tight grip to the steering wheel.<p>

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"No."

"Is it because of the tests they want to conduct?" Rin asked, Dr. Suikotsu had filled her in on what they wanted from Sesshomaru and she knew he wouldn't be happy about it. But he cherished her and would do anything so she was safe so she had little doubt that he'd do this for her. He'd keep her safe, even if it meant becoming a lab rat for them.

"Hn," he answered and she looked at him earnestly then.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'll be fine," she insisted for she truly believed that. She'd be fine and with Sesshomaru for forever, she wouldn't leave him again. She wouldn't give up on him, he hadn't given up on her though they both knew he should've. Rin stared at him as they rode in silence.

A part of her worried about his silence and another part of her wanted to make her time with Sesshomaru special again. She wouldn't let him remember her with sadness or pain, he'd remember her with joy and possibly even a smile. And hopefully he wouldn't hate the pups, he'd love them because hopefully he'd see they were also part her as well as part him. Though she knew he'd be pained if she died she hoped he love their children as she loved them. Rin looked at Sesshomaru as he stared out at the road.

"I'll take the damn tests," he growled out softly, Rin just touched his hand, he entwined their fingers so she couldn't let go of him. She stared at him as they drove home.

* * *

><p><strong>A shortie but a sweetie if you ask me! But that's if you ask me...<strong>

**On a side note: I could always see Shishinki and Sesshomaru being really good friends if they hadn't been so hell bent on killing one another in the manga/anime. They're so similar I can see them being good friends.**

**Anyway I'll be posting the third promised chapter of this tomorrow mostly because I don't like how it turned out at the moment, so I'll think it over tonight and post it tomorrow. I'm glad you all enjoy the update list but I'm forewarning you now it'll be a little while before I work on all this stuff at once again. I have goals for my writing each day, sot of a task list I give myself and while I enjoy the fanfics they are way low on my list, sad but true. My other stuff is far more important to me, and to the plans I have for it. But I'm glad you all enjoy the fun stuff!**

**Now for the updates:**

**Tonight-**

**-2 Chapters of A Day in the Life of Kagome & Inuyasha (and then I'm hitting the rack because I'm beat!)**

**Tomorrow-**

**-Chapter 19 of 36 Weeks & Counting**

**-1 Chapter of To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor**

**-5 Chapters of Because I Love You**

**And my other stuff too =)**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy 36 Weeks & Counting! =)**


	19. To Sell Your Vows

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 19**

Ridiculous did not even cover how she felt at the moment as she stood in her own room in this gown as the two bridal shop women arranged the dress. If she could die of humiliation she would for she felt absolutely ridiculous. Standing there in practically nothing she fought off her blush while the two dress makers played with her get up for what's to go under the dress. Rin just sighed as she bit her lip. In the last two weeks she had grown…a lot. Though it didn't help to have everyone telling her it was normal to be larger during twin pregnancies. It didn't mean anything to her because this was her pregnancy and she was growing her own solar system. Here she was at twenty weeks pregnant and she was frickin' _**HUGE! AGH!**_ It was embarrassing to even look at her body now, gods above was this embarrassing, and slightly itch. Why was it she was so itchy as of late?

"Alright Rin, will you hold still for a moment and raise your hands above your head and give us a minute." Karan asked. Rin did as she was told and raised her hands above her head. Part of her was dying with embarrassment about being practically naked at the moment and the other part of her was curious about the dress. Shunran and Karan stepped back as they played a bit with her skirt then stepped back to look her over. Rin felt like a freak, she was so huge! True Rin hadn't really ever cared about her appearance of body but even she had to admit she wasn't too certain what to think about all of these changes in her growing body.

"Wow, now you're not having shoes right?"

"Right, I can't see my feet so what's the point in getting a cute set of shoes I'll only ditch down the aisle," Rin was serious too. She had always hated shoes and found them to be a nuisance but since her pregnancy shoes were just a straight up pain in the ass.

"Alright, wear this robe and Shūran will take care of you now," Shunran informed her as she was herded into the master bathroom of the Taishono estate where she and Sesshomaru were holding the wedding in midsummer in his garden under her favorite tree.

Rin sat as still as she could with music in her ears as she stared at nothing while Shūran did her hair and makeup. She didn't want to look in a mirror just yet, she wanted to see the end product of this make over. Then again perhaps she didn't. Rin just sat there as this giant of a panther man worked her face and tangled black hair over so she could at least look slightly pretty. Rin just sighed.

So today was it.

A week earlier than she had predicted and she was getting married, Sesshomaru had pushed their wedding forward after a talk he had had with Dr. Tsukuyomaru had had their talk and Sesshomaru had drawn up all those contracts. He had also put Jaken in charge some 'secret' thing since the toad strutted around like he was king of the world now rather than the toad he was. Dr. Tsukuyomaru was also here at the Taishono estate a lot in the basement which Sesshomaru had converted into some sort of vault if you asked her. But Rin wasn't going to question him or Dr. Tsukuyomaru about the matter since they'd both just growl at her. She just sighed as she closed her eyes and let old memories flood her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Eighteen Years Earlier…<em>

"I want you girls to think hard about this, it is the woman's duty to keep a home so who do you want to marry. And for the next week we will write stories for married life. That's all class," the teacher dismissed them and she raced out of the classroom before Kagura could pick on her.

She ran past the teachers into the 'Forbidden Forest' since it was technically the off limits zone of the school but no teacher dared to stop her though. No one ever tried to stop her for what she was meeting in the Forbidden Forest was far more terrifying to the teachers than letting her wander it. Rin was going to Sesshomaru! The seven year old gleefully hurried through the woods as she looked for her Sesshomaru. She didn't need about who she'd marry, she was going to marry Sesshomaru obviously.

Stupid teachers.

She leapt through the bushes at the white boa which was the soft, fluffy part of her impassive friend and tumbled in the dirt as it again evaded her grasp.

"Rin," Sesshomaru greeted her without turning around as he twitched mokomoko in what she knew now to be teasing. Rin smiled as she skipped up to her friend then plopped down beside him as she normally did. She scribbled out what she had been doing in class today. Sesshomaru read it over then blinked, he looked at her and she smiled happily.

"No." She gaped at him.

"Inu daiyōkai do not marry, they mate," he clarified so she modified her question.

"Hn," but he was blushing so she kissed his cheek as she sat there happy as could be. So she wouldn't be Sesshomaru's wife. She'd be Sesshomaru's mate! That sound much better to her though she had no idea what a mate was. Perhaps she could ask her teacher, then again perhaps not. Sesshomaru's name made teachers nervous and her mentioning him made them frown at her, she did not like it when they frowned at her. She kissed Sesshomaru's cheek again, he blushed some more but she pretended she didn't see it since he wouldn't like it if she smiled at him for blushing. They both enjoyed the rest of their day before he escorted her back to her dorm. Rin enjoyed holding his hand as she walked with him, she was the only one who got to do this. Not even that nasty Kagura got to hold Sesshomaru's hand!

Rin just smiled with bliss.

One day she'd be Sesshomaru's mate and her world would be perfect.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day…<em>

So this was a shock to her as she stood there with a smile after two hours of being 'worked over' by Shūran and now she stared at the final product for her big day.

Kagome came in with a smile then as Rin just stood there in awe. It was a beautiful summer morning and Rin was all dressed up for her wedding, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. So she looked pretty, even she had to admit the make over and the dress were worth it as she turned to look down at the other pretty girl of the day.

"So what do you think?" Rin asked as she turned around for her sister, slowly so she didn't fall on her face because that would be bad. Kagome grinned at her.

"You look pretty! Sesshomaru's going to love it!" Kagome declared. Rin just smiled at her sister then. Sesshomaru had arranged for them to take a honeymoon; per Kagome's insistence since Kagome thought a honeymoon was a vacation. Not that she and Sesshomaru were really going anywhere because the doctors had put their foot down on her traveling and Sesshomaru had also been against it from the start. So it was Kagome and Inuyasha who were going off with Tuskuyomi and Hoshiyomi who seemed thrilled about the add-ons despite the catastrophe of the birthday slumber party weekend they had done.

"He had better, if the dog has any tastes then he'll know a work of art when he sees it," Shunran declared and Rin smiled. It wasn't Sesshomaru's reaction to her appearance which had had her worried but rather her own.

"We'll we had best be off to see the groom," Rin mused as she took Kagome's hand. She shouldn't keep her groom waiting. When they were at the back doors Inuyasha appeared for her then shoved a bouquet at her.

"Sesshomaru said to give you these, he said they're your favorites," Inuyasha mumbled as he turned as red as his red tuxedo, Rin just smiled as she accepted them.

"I'd give you a kiss but I just might fall over," Rin informed the pup who shyly looked up at her.

"That's okay, I don't need a kiss," Inuyasha assured her. Rin took a deep breath as the children were motioned out to walk down the aisle. The music started and her heart pounded in her ribs.

It was now or never.

Once she took that first step there'd be no turning back. Rin sucked in a deep breath. Best foot forward, she murmured to herself then walked out onto the grass. Just around the corner Sesshomaru was waiting for her, she just had to get to him. Rin let her eyes shut as she tried to calm her nerves again. She opened her eyes then straightened up before she turned the corner alone.

He was there.

Her heart fluttered even as her fingers tightened on the flowers Inuyasha had given her.

Her lips tugged into a shy smile as she walked to her mate. He smirked at her when she got there.

"Sorry I'm late," she whispered to him.

He said nothing but she saw it in his eye as he took her hand. Kagome gave her to Sesshomaru, which had the spectators melting and Inuyasha handed them the rings. Rin was amazed at the beauty of the ring Sesshomaru gave her.

They exchanged their vows when he kissed her to seal her.

His clawed hand rested lightly on her bump as her heart fluttered with happiness.

Today was perfect.

The applause broke her trance with her mate, he smirked at her and she smiled at him.

Nothing could ruin this day.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll admit I broke this chapter in half because I liked this bit without the second half of the chapter. The second half of the chapter will be posted as Chapter 20 on Sunday, that's the plan at least. It's really irritating that every time I sit down to write this something happens and I'm up again and when I get back I can't remember what I was going to write so I start working on my original I've been really sick lately and haven't really wanted to write anything as of late.<br>**

**I'm sorry about the delays in this story but this week's schedule looks like I can plan a few updates for this. I do love this story, I think it's sweet and cute and I'm not done with it yet. Sorry it hasn't been my main focus, I've been really wrapped up in my original works lately, I'm just having far more fun with those than the fanfics I write. Not that I don't like writing these but I really love writing my stuff.**

**Anyways plan on Chapter 20 being posted on Sunday, I just liked this better without the second half and a few more chapters through out the week hopefully; at least two more than 20.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Sorry about the delays!**

**Enjoy 36 Weeks & Counting! =)**


End file.
